Infrazione della Vita
by Ri-Ryn
Summary: Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, promised to never take a life; however, when his guardians are placed in danger he is more than willing to save them. His guardians don't see in the same light as him, though, and drift away from him and his breach of promise with one, collective thought instead of Decimo, "...Demonio..." Demon; fiend.
1. Rifrazione della Luce

**Title:** Infrazione della Vita (Translation: Infraction of Life)

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Genre:** Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Word Count:** 2,993

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Summary:** Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, promised to never take a life; however, when his guardians are placed in danger, he is more than willing to save them. His guardians don't see in the same light as him, though, and drift away from him and his breach of promise with only one, collective thought instead of Decimo, _"…Demonio…" _Demon; fiend.

**Warnings:** Severe language and curse words.

**Chapter:** Rifrazione della Luce (Refraction of Light)

**A/N:** Characters will be OOC yet in character, hopefully. OCs will be used. I will continue if I get two reviews. I apologize for the shortness as this is the bait for readers and reviews, free sushi for those who do R&R. I do use Google translate, but I also know Spanish grammar, which is basically the same thing, but I will apologize beforehand for mistakes in any Italian. Also, as for what language they speak, if it's amongst the guardians, Reborn, Dino, and Tsunayoshi, it would be Japanese. If it is to any maids/butlers or people from other families, they will be speaking Italian.

**A/N #2:** Thank-you everyone, I received three more than the number of reviews I requested. In response, I've added the rest of the chapter as promised. I realized I didn't answer the question of their ages, so I shall do so. I looked up the age gaps online, so this is how old they are here: Lambo is 14, Chrome is 23, Gokudera-Yamamoto-Tsunayoshi are 24, Ryohei and Mukuro are 25, and Hibari is 26. Also, I will proudly state that I was indeed inspired by Chu-Chan's story Their Boss, but hopefully you'll be able to see the difference between our stories. I don't have a Beta, so I do all that myself. Also, looking down at it, I'm not sure the second part of chapter one is up to par with the first part, but I'll let you guys be the final judges on that point. Enjoy.

**Story Art Cover:** .com by: ~Oriigamii

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, was seated at his mahogany desk viewing, for once, the remnants from innumerable skyscrapers of paperwork. He sifted through to find Chrome and Lambo's most recent mission progression update. Although Lambo was lazy and Chrome shy, they worked exceedingly well together in covert missions, surprisingly. He almost had a heart attack when their first mission went off without a hitch and success as an end result; courtesy of Chrome's illusions and Lambo's unraveled acting skill. Granted, they were still his youngest and weakest guardians. Tsuna tried to keep their missions below a certain danger level for now, probably till the end of the year. Of course, though, Fate still despised Tsuna with a passion to behold.

Tsuna scanned the report, Lambo and Chrome were to observe and report the Carmona family activity. The Carmona's had been under suspicion for a year, but Tsuna only sent the two to investigate around a month ago.

Tsuna smiled at Chrome's elegant handwriting before schooling a more serious expression onto his face.

_Bossu-_

_The Carmona has become restless recently and Lambo and I have fallen under suspicion. We're now singled out in meetings and dinner. The little information we received before has lessened even further. They'll be making a move on the Vongola or us soon. To be honest, I have a feeling it will be both. However, Lambo and I decided to hold out until you explicitly give us the order to vacate the manor._

_-Chrome_

Tsuna leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling. _Damn, so they'll be making their move soon. I should pull those two out before the family decides trying a little interrogation on them…_

Tsuna sighed, leaning forward with his elbows now resting on the table and chin on his clasped hands. If Reborn wasn't on that year long assignment, he would send him over. Reborn could convince that smaller than average annoyance that _maybe_ attacking wouldn't be in their best interest. But Tsuna forgot about Fate; that charming, sly, conniving, flirtatious-

Gokudera Hayato, his right hand man and storm guardian, burst through his office door, "Juudaime, we have trouble! Ahoshi and Chrome were discovered and detained by the Carmona!"

"That BITCH!" Tsuna shouted and slammed his hands on the table.

Gokudera's face fell, "Excuse me for asking Juudaime, but who?" As far as he knew, the boss of the Carmona family was Giovanni Carmona, who was a male. Unless he was a transvestite or drag queen, maybe it was Juudaime's past girlfriend, but-

"Never mind," Tsuna hastily cut into Gokudera's horribly incorrect musings. "Have they sent anything about Chrome and Lambo's safety, any negotiating terms?"

Gokudera nodded in affirmation, "Yes, a moment ago one of their cars skidded up to my office window. Those bastards threw a freakin' brick through my window with their terms of agreement tied to it!" he huffed angrily. He stepped forward giving Tsuna the parchment and clutched the brick in his opposite hand.

Tsuna took it from his hand, almost face-palming. _As much as I appreciate the archaic form of email, couldn't they have chosen something less expensive: an abrupt phone call, a threatening letter, malicious fax? I can't tell if their brilliant or stupid! They captured TWO of my guardians, a respectable feat, but engaged a drive-by to the _wrong_ window. They're sporadic, unpredictable, but that's what makes them dangerous. I don't know how they'll react amongst themselves, much less in retaliation to my actions._

Tsuna's brown eyes scanned the conditions, _typical_. A large amount of…lira? _What the hell? That currency hasn't been in use since 2oo2, why would they want that instead of euro?_ Tsuna scanned the rest of the note; they also demand that he bring all remaining guardians and himself. If that wasn't an obvious trap, he would still be fourteen and dame-Tsuna.

He sighed, looking up into green eyes, "Gokudera-kun, gather all remaining guardians in the main foyer and call a car to the front. Afterwards, collect the amount written here from Vongola funds. It'll be tricky since they want lira instead of euro, but I trust you can handle it?"

Gokudera nodded grimly with a spark of joy flashing through his eyes, "Understood Juudaime," and retrieved the paper before hurriedly walking out the door. Tsuna opened his desk's top drawer, retrieving his HDWM pills and mittens, sparing a glance at the glinting Vongola Sky ring on his hand before shutting the drawer. Tsuna grabbed his pin striped vest and put it on, buttoning it. He placed the pills in the breast pocket of the vest before placing the mittens in the matching slacks' pockets as well.

Tsuna walked out of his second floor office to the foyer, already finding his guardians present and waiting with Gokudera attentively watching him from the foot of the stairs.

"Alright," he started upon reaching the bottom, "Our suspicions regarding the Carmona family was just rectified, considering they captured Lambo and Chrome. Expect a fight to be fought. Mukuro, Hibari, try to keep your selves and your activities _contained_," Tsuna pleaded, eyeing them and vividly remembering last time.

"Hn, watch your mouth herbivore," was the clipped but expected answer from Hibari Kyouya.

"Kufufu, I don't think so Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll be twisting their innards into a lovely concoction. Then, through a little _coaxing_ they'll be finding themselves throwing up liquidated organs," Mukuro Rokudo snarled in response. "Hell will be giving them a fiery welcoming for even _touching_ Nagi," Mukuro grinned demonically at the promise of their atonement.

_Personally, I think they get the idea in their own respective ways._ Tsuna turned to Gokudera, "Ready to help me negotiate? I need my right hand man watching my back," he smiled.

"Of course Juudaime, no one will be coming near you," Gokudera replied readily with a raging determination hidden in his voice.

Finally he faced Sasagawa Ryohei and Yamamoto Takeshi, "It'll be up to you Nii-san and Yamamoto-kun to rescue Lambo-kun and Chrome."

"We'll extremely do our best Sawada," Ryohei almost shouted, holding up one bandaged fist in promise.

"Ahaha, of course Tsuna! We'll get Lambo and Chrome back safe and sound for sure!" Yamamoto laughed with a glint in his eye; he reached behind him to lightly touch his sword, signaling him ready and waiting.

"Well then everyone," Tsuna walked forward to open the grand double doors of the Vongola mansion, "Let's hurry and rescue our friends and teach the Carmona a lesson." He walked down the steps and opened a door to the awaiting sleek, black car parked in the driving way, with a silver Vongola crest proudly displayed on the hood.

Tsuna turned his head to spare a glance at his following guardians, "to never mess with my family and friends," he finished, brown eyes determined as he slid his lithe body into the back seat.

"Carmona manor, please, Leo," Tsuna said, crossing his legs elegantly and folding his hands on a knee when everyone was situated.

"Understood Young Master Sawada." Leo turned the ignition to the 550-horse power engine. "We shall arrive in a_ brief_ eight minutes." He used a black gloved hand to shift into fourth gear…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The black car came to a precise stop at the entrance of the manor. The six men exited it as a maid stepped outside of the grand house to meet them while another remained holding a door to the interior open.

"You're Vongola Decimo, correct?"

Tsuna nodded his head. "I am."

She bowed before standing up straight, "I'm one of Master Carmona's personal maids, Isabella Petrarch. My sister, Vittoria, and I shall direct you to Master Carmona. If you would please follow me now." Isabella turned around and walked back into the house.

Tsuna slightly turned to incline his head for the other five to follow. Before walking, Gokudera positioned himself in front of Tsuna while Hibari was directly behind Tsuna glaring. Yamamoto and Ryohei stood on his right and Mukuro on his left.

They walked inside, finding Isabella waiting. "Please do try not to fall too far behind," she reprimanded.

***Clang***

The door shut behind them and Vittoria, they assumed, came up from the rear of the group of Vongola. "It would be troublesome if you strayed off," Vittoria added.

Isabella walked forward, leading the visitors to the back of the mansion. She removed a key from her apron pocket and unlocked a plain looking door to the outside. Vittoria came up and opened the door for everyone to pass through.

Tsuna felt himself narrowing his eyes while Gokudera muttered, "Are you serious-"

A stone path lay before them running up to a large, warehouse type building in the center of the yard. It looked to be sturdy, made of metal and concrete with thin rectangular windows running around it near the top.

Tsuna stared at Isabella. "What exactly would _that_ building's _purpose_ happen to be?"

Isabella only giggled. "Don Vongola, surely you have somewhere on your property to train your personal," she smiled, showing disturbingly perfect teeth, "or to _entertain_ any guests that visit."

"I prefer to actually entertain the men who visit me in a meeting room," Tsuna replied coolly, "not ensnare them for the slaughter."

She merely shrugged in reply.

The procession made its way until reaching two heavy metal doors; both Vittoria and Isabella opened them this time. The doors creaked as the two maids huffed to fully open them. Vittoria and Isabella each lifted a hand towards the inside, speaking in unison. "It would be Master Carmona's pleasure to see you now."

Tsuna's party stepped in while the loud sounds of the door slamming closed and chains being used ricocheted of the metal walls as the maids outside sealed them in.

Yamamoto chuckled tensely, "Hehe, looks like they don't want any loose ends escaping here today, or at least not outside of a trash bag."

Bright industrial lights flickered on, unmasking the darkness to reveal Giovanni Carmona. The Carmona boss was surrounded by ten subordinates while another thirty were dispersed at attention along the walls. Two long chains hooked to a mechanical pulley hung from the ceiling, but what hung from the chains was hidden from view by a row of five more men.

_Well aren't they prepared; not a bad line-up with fort-six men including Giovanni. _Tsuna thought wryly.

"Welcome~" Giovanni all but purred, opening up his arms widely in a welcoming gesture, "Vongola Decimo and family. I do hope Isabella and Vittoria treated you all pleasantly."

_And what a sickening creep he turned out to be._

Giovanni licked his lips. "Such _sweet_ girls they are." Grinning to himself he hummed before adding as an afterthought, "Kind of like that young girl with violet hair. I do take it she belongs to you: care to barter for her?"

Mukuro's trident materialized and he crouched to lunge forward. Tsuna frantically clutched his arm in a vice grip. He leaned up to Mukuro's ear, not taking his eyes off of Giovanni. "**Calm yourself**, Mukuro. We don't know if he's actually done anything to Chrome yet. My hyper intuition is going crazy right now. These guys are unpredictable because they haven't even made up their _own_ minds with what to do with us. Let's not push our luck, ne?"

Tsuna leaned away as Mukuro frowned at him icily, he wasn't laughing. "He better not have done a damn thing **Vongola**, or I do guarantee your existence will cease to be." Mukuro stepped back holding his trident with white knuckles.

"Now, you have the money and our presence, where are they Carmona?" Tsuna's eyes bore into the man's flesh.

"Please, do call me Giovanni, Tsunayoshi!"

"That was not what I asked. Answer me." The ambiance in the room became frigid as Giovanni ignored Tsuna.

"If you mean Artemisia and Cosimo, then they're here," he replied, referring to Chrome and Lambo's pseudo names. One of the men placed a remote into Giovanni's awaiting hand before stepping back into place. "Suppose they should join our date considering it is their lives."

***Click***

The chains began retracting, lifting two objects off the floor two inches. Cries of pain sailed through the air as the five men barricade shuffled out of the way.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Goddamn you to hell, Giovanni…"

Chrome and Lambo now dangled by the chains…and two metal hooks skewered through the flesh of their back muscle.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo wailed, tears streaming down his face.

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome gasped weakly, "Bossu…"

Giovanni walked to the hanging guardians. "I _always_ make sure to take care of my family!" Laughing, he placed his hands on Tsuna's guardians and spun them.

"Ughhh!"

"Aaahhhh!"

_Crying, pain._

Mukuro flashed past Tsuna. "Damn it Mukuro, no!"

Tsuna quickly un-pocketed his pills and swallowed one before whipping his gloves on. Yamamoto had Shigure Kintoki unsheathed and Ryohei raised his fists while sliding into a stance. Hibari violently uncovered his tonfas, bathed in roaring purple flames.

Every Carmona man brought out a weapon: knives, guns, and a few scattered box weapons.

***Pitter, pitter, pitter. Pat. Pat.***

Gunshots sliced through the air.

Gokudera shielded himself and Tsuna with System C.I.A. as bullets flew. "Juudaime, are you alright!"

"I'm fine, what about Chrome and Lambo!"

Gokudera scanned the room. "Yamamoto and Ryohei are trying to reach them, but they're held up by Carmona men. Mukuro and Hibari are in a similar situation as well as us."

Tsuna stepped up to Gokudera's side. "Take care of these guys. I'll get Chrome and Lambo. I also believe Giovanni requires a visit."

"Wait! Juudaime-"

Tsuna dashed out of System C.I.A.'s walls, instantly becoming the focus of four enemies. Tsuna thrust out two fists, nailing the sternums of the two men. The sound of splintering breaks in the bones was followed along with their cries in descent.

Three consecutive shots whizzed past Tsuna's head as he leaned to the left a fraction. He then grabbed the gunman's arm and delivered a sharp blow to the twisted elbow, breaking it. Tsuna caught the falling gun from his hand, aiming for his right knee cap. The man collapsed instantaneously without his right leg's support.

Dropping to the ground, Tsuna swept a foot in an arch taking out the last gunman's legs, standing above him before shooting thrice into the pelvic girdle.

_Looks like Mukuro made good on his promise. _Hibari and Mukuro were finishing up another wave of men together. _They may hate each other's guts, but over the years they've created a bond of respect for each other. That or they refuse to let someone else have the pleasure of finishing the other off. _Tsuna looked to see as Ryohei delivered a punch to a man aiming for Yamamoto's back. Yamamoto gave a courtesy nod before slashing at their opponents again.

_Good, everyone is finishing up, but where did Giovanni slither off to?_ Brown eyes scanned the groaning bodies littering the floor. _That coward, where is he!_

"Well Tsunayoshi, I believe I underestimated you!"

Tsuna whipped around.

Giovanni stood with a gun pressed to Chrome's temple. "I believe I've lost, but I rather our match end in a draw. My subordinates," he turned his head back to Chrome, "_**Your family**_," he spat. His finger drew close to the trigger.

Tsuna's hand shot out behind him, propelling him forward with hard flames as he held his other hand out in front of him like a blade.

_***Bang***_

Tsuna's guardians had finished fighting, so Giovanni's shot had ringed out loud and clear in the building.

_Did I make it, are Chrome and Lambo alright? _Tsuna hissed at the sting of a bullet graze on his cheek.

_If he shot my cheek, why is my hand bleeding?_ Tsuna glanced down and froze.

"Juudaime-"

"Tsuna-"

He faintly heard Gokudera and Yamamoto's voices.

Tsuna couldn't see the rest of his hand and wrist.

Why?

Because it was embedded into Giovanni's body, through his muscle and wedged in between the ribs. Blood was trickling down his arm in syrupy tears. And Tsuna _**could feel it**_. The thing he didn't believe most mafia bosses to possess. Something soft and warm: sticky, frantically beating against the intrusion inside of it.

Tsuna gasped and slid his hand back out as blood spurted from the laceration to the heart through the wound and across Tsuna's face. Giovanni dropped to the ground.

No one spoke up. No one breathed a whisper. Yet it felt as if seven pairs of eyes were asking a barrage of questions, but secretly, no one wanted an answer.** Rather, there wasn't an answer to the questions in their eyes nor should there be.**

Tsuna stood still and stared at his hand, willing it to become porcelain again instead of crimson. He shook it vigorously, splattering droplets from it, before turning to reach for the chains holding Lambo and Chrome captive. Except-

Lambo screamed and Chrome flinched at his approach.

"Sawada!" Ryohei yelled, sprinting up, Tsuna whorled around in a daze. Ryohei could only stare at Tsuna's right hand before speaking up, "You've been _plenty extreme_ today; I will grab Lambo!" Ryohei quickly turned around to reach for the teen.

"Kufufu," Mukuro materialized in front of him. "I will take Nagi." He waved his trident and both chains snapped. Ryohei and Mukuro caught Lambo and Chrome bridal style. Hibari had already decimated the door and walked out.

Tsuna glanced into Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyes that shied away from his gaze.

"I'll go call an ambulance and a party of our men!" Gokudera offered, all but running out of the building. "I'll direct them when they arrive," Yamamoto swiftly following suit.

Tsuna stared numbly, before his eyes wandered to find Giovanni's body.

"What was it Reborn taught me about Mafia bosses? About what they come to be called sometimes: eventually, at the **end**." His voice cracked, questioning the corpse and air.

_Oh yeah, they were considered demons eventually._

Tsuna glanced at the door his family fled out of.

_**Demons are frightening.**_

Chapter 2:

_Il Giardino di Piangendo_

(The Weeping Garden)


	2. Il Giardino di Piangendo

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Chapter:** Il Giardino di Piangendo _(The Weeping Garden)_

**Word Count:** 2,108

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens)/ +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Severe language and depressive thoughts.

**A/N:** I bring to you the second chapter of my story. Thank-you to those five people who reviewed my first chapter. Also, if you haven't read chapter one again after the first time, please do so. I later added a second part to it and you will be lost if you don't read it. Once again, I Beta everything myself, so please tell me of any mistakes if you spot them. *Uchi- I _think _it roughly translates to home. Tell me if I'm wrong. Enjoy reading.

-Vongolan Hospital-

Tsuna stood up against the wall with a bandaged cheek, but the wound in his mind was festering. The doctor wouldn't be able to do anything about it since he already missed its existence. Only he and his guardians knew; the infected knew.

Tsuna glanced up to the white coated man. "How is everyone?"

The doctor glanced up thoughtfully before smirking. "We were lucky that the young ones, Lambo and Chrome?" Tsuna merely nodded for him to continue. "Right, well those two should be fine. The hooks were rather sterile so there isn't really much of a chance of infection. They both have a large number of stitches that won't be removed for about two weeks. They'll need to be careful when bathing. You might want someone to help them wash their backs."

Tsuna felt himself slide down to the floor in relief. "And the rest of them?"

Doctor Mantua beamed. "All clear, no injuries. Although," he counted on his hand, "One of them only shouted his answers, so I can't say we heard it all correctly. Another one had language as colorful as a rainbow and just as vivid too. The tall guy laughed at our questions. The black haired guy broke the hospital room's window and jumped out-" He glanced at Tsuna nervously, "I apologize, but we didn't find any blood…or the body."

Tsuna waved him off. "Don't worry about it, Hibari's alive and probably kicking and kill-" he hesitated, "and killing something."

Doctor Mantua looked puzzled. "Hibari?"

"He didn't even give you his name, did he?"

"No."

Tsuna sighed. "Figures, and the last one, Mukuro Rokudo."

Doctor Mantua fretfully glanced up and down the hall way. "I don't think Nurse Lorenzo's insurance will cover the mental institution he was sent to."

"I'll cover the expense of that and the window."

Doctor Mantua suddenly scowled, "And _please_, do take Dr. Shamal with you and _**out**_ of the nurses' station. I won't be held responsible if he finds himself signed up on the resident surgeon's list of amputations for today."

"Will do, Doctor."

Dr. Mantua looked at Tsuna. "So you too?" Tsuna gave him a puzzled look.

"Your family, although rambunctious to say the least with the staff, but amongst themselves-" Doctor Mantua started walking away, but not before calling back, "they're _too_ quiet! They need their boss, I think, Don Vongola! Have a good day!"

_I feel sick._ Tsuna got up and started walking to room 127. _I don't want to see it. _He grabbed the handle. _I don't want to see their fear. _He grinned grimly. _But I want to make it right. I want them to smile, even if __all__ isn't forgiven. I just want them to know, it won't happen again._

_Right?_

Tsuna entered the room.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei looked over towards the door away from a laughing Lambo and smiling Chrome.

"H-hi everyone."

The smiles and laughs were incinerated, leaving the family ashen.

"Juudaime…What are you doing here?" Gokudera stuttered out. All of his personality was gone, leaving in place a man wracked with uncertainty and apprehension.

Yamamoto was smiling in his mind, but a grimace was what showed through. "Weren't you already at home?"

Tsuna quickly glanced out the rooms' window. "N-no, I was going to head home now, actually. Did you want to," he swallowed thickly, "come with me?"

Gokudera hurriedly place his hands out in front of him. "No Juudaime! I'm staying with Ahoshi and Chrome a little while longer."

Tsuna glanced blearily with a weak smile to Yamamoto who shook his head, "Heh, I'm staying too, Tsuna…sorry."

Tsuna immediately shook his head. "No! It's alright. I'm coming back for Lambo and Chrome later this evening to take them back home-" He watched the mist and lightning sharply intake a breath, Lambo looking ready to cry again.

Tsuna closed his eyes painfully and laughed while smiling. He reached a hand to rub the back of his head and had the other on a hip. "Actually, maybe I should just call a car to pick all of you up later. I'm probably not going to be able to find my office door through all the paperwork I'll have to do when I get home!"

_Lies. _Yet they were desperately accepting them as truth. _What have I done?_

Tsuna checked his wrist watch. "Eh! I've gotta go, Leo is waiting for me." He quickly bid farewell. Panic was setting in, panic in a hospital. He rushed out the hospital doors to the awaiting car, slamming its door. His heart was bludgeoning the inside of his chest cavity. Clutching his hair, he buried his head in to his lap, ready to rips his brown tresses out.

"…Young Master Sawada?"

"_Uchi._"

Leo blinked. "I apologize, but may you repeat that sir?"

Tsuna turned his head to peak at the sun. "Home, please."

The car smoothly glided through the streets of Italy before turning to the beginnings of country. The Vongola manor's driveway was covered down with sturdy wooden arches in the clutches of thousands of grape vines that bloomed delicate, pure white flowers. His great grandmother, the eighth "don" of the Vongola, Daniela, had it built to represent the family. The six arches represented the guardians of the family and the vines were the bosses who held everything together.

Tsuna absently wondered: If he touched the sturdy arches and hearty plant of Italy, would the flowers turn red and corrosive? Would they deteriorate the arches that worked so hard to support them since the beginning?

He blinked as the image he was watching instantaneously morphed into his home. Leo had come around and was opening the door to the parked car for him to step out. Tsuna did and tiredly thanked him before walking to the manor doors and stepping inside. He heard it click and turned around and… saw nothing but a sea of black and white and a barrage of Italian.

"Young Master, we're so glad you're safe!"

"Thank goodness Don you and your guardians are safe!"

"Did your injuries need treatment?"

"Would you like a warm bath to be prepared?"

"I can't believe that Carmona bastard!" squeaked the youngest maid at eleven years of age. She had been around the storm guardians' coarse language a little too often, but he couldn't help but smile lovingly at everyone.

"A young lady shouldn't speak like a sailor, Andrea. Your name may_ mean_ manly, but let's not cash in on it." Tsuna chided her teasingly. He turned to the butler, Francesco, "I would love to have a hot bath, please," he said following him.

"Ah, Young Master Sawada!" Andrea called out. Tsuna paused and turned to her curiously. "Would you like to eat now or prefer to dine with the family tonight?"

Tsuna's breath hitched and chest tightened. "I'll eat with the family, I think." _If I act normal, maybe I can start patching things up with everyone._

Tsuna followed Francesco to the bath before retiring to his office, ignoring Francesco's insistent arguing. "But sir, you need to rest after today's events!"

Tsuna only pasted a grin onto his face, he'd have to peel them off soon; they were overlapping. "It's fine." _No, it isn't fine. The only thing I can do is accept the situation for what it is right now. I haven't even started to suture the situation._

Tsuna opened his office door and came in closing it. He walked over to his desk running his hand along its edges. It was already covered with new stacks of documents. _Damn and I finally escaped them, too._ Tsuna sat in his chair and swiveled to look out at the gardens and grapevine arches. He couldn't stand to look at his pen or the paperwork and proceeded to recline with his feet propped on the window seal.

He felt scared. _If I touch them, who will come into my office next? I don't want to find out what's wrong now, what new problems have arisen. I've had enough stress and action today. I can only imagine what Reborn would do if he saw me now. How will he react when he finds out, who will tell him? …Maybe I should give him a call-No, you know what? That paperwork's getting pretty stale. I better get started before it starts reproducing. It might as well be a living thing. It eats up space; drinks ink, and leaves its waste in the form of my lack of sleep, and can be as comfy and speedy as a pair of rabbits in prime condition and in heat on my desk. _Tsuna absentmindedly turned around and picked up his pen. _They're vicious too; you pamper one there's another to replace it-_

A knock sounded through the room. Tsuna barely glanced in horror at the pen in his right hand, seeing nothing but a pool of ink. _Red: blood._ "Ah!" He flung the pen into the painting on his office wall, shattering the glass.

"Young Master!" A maid shouted from the door's other side.

Tsuna snapped out of his trance, ignoring the damage in favor of asking, "Yes?"

"Dinner is ready and waiting in the dining room along with the other young Masters." Her reply was hesitant.

_Shoot, I daydreamed for three hours, it's already seven!_ He breathed in and out slowly. He caught a glimpse of the glass shards and his hand. "I'll be there in a second, go on without me."

"Of course, sir."

Tsuna practically leaped out of the chair and out the door._ Ugh, remember, just be normal._

He walked to the dining room doors and came in through them. The laughter and comfortable chatter ceased again due to his presence. He smiled before seating himself further down at the head of the table. "Sorry I'm late for dinner. It's good to have you back Chrome, Lambo."

The meekly nodded in agreement as Tsuna took his place. A maid and butler came and set his meal before him. "Ah, thank you." He started to uncomfortably move his fork to eat. No one else was so he set his utensil back down. "What's wrong, is no one else hungry? Then again, everyone did start before me."

He watched Lambo, Chrome, and Yamamoto quietly excused themselves as Gokudera stood and bowed in his direction, saying he had work to attend to. Don't even bother asking when Mukuro left of where Hibari was.

Two maids and a butler walked out of the kitchen to collect plates.

"My goodness, they hardly ate anything at all! Hmph, guess tonight's meal wasn't to their likings," one of the maids scolded them.

"I'm positive they're all only exhausted after today. If they get hungry they'll just scurry into the kitchen like mice." Tsuna laughed. It sounded dry and un-amused, a contradiction from his previous statement.

"No, I doubt it." The senior maid turned around. "Sweet offenders Lambo and Mukuro didn't stay around. We had prepared _Red Velvet Cake a la' Chocolate_ today. Normally, the entire kitchen staff has to take up arms with meat cleavers and infrared lasers to keep m' out. Not **one** attempt was made for the gold haul today." She went back to wiping the table placements.

"Did something happen, Don Sawada?" The butler asked concerned while picking up plates and dishes. The master wasn't even trying to appear happy anymore. "There wasn't nearly as much chaos during dinner today. It was rather complacent."

Tsuna could only feel his mouth respond. "No, they really all are just tired today since it was a rather busy day. I'm sure a good night's rest will do them all well. Actually, everyone would benefit including us!" He stood, placing his dinner napkin on the plate before walking out and giving a courtesy wave, "It was delicious, goodnight everyone!"

The younger maid cried out angrily, "He skipped dessert today too! The relation and reincarnation of that sweets devil Primo! There is most definitely something wrong today with everyone!"

The veteran maid nodded. "Dinners with Nono and Decimo both have always been lively affairs."

The butler wheeled his cart over to grab Tsuna's plate. "He only ate six bites?" His two coworkers glanced over to him, worry overtaking their expressions. Something happened and whatever it was wasn't pleasant, either.

Moonlight flitted in through the mansion's windows, eventually greeting Tsuna. He slid down the backside of his bedrooms' door, staring at the white light shining through open curtains, imitating daytime's sunlight. This time though, he could see the window panes' wooden braces from the frame casting black barred shadows over the pool of light.

_Why can't people live without a heart?_

Chapter 3:

_Memorie Sanguinamento_

(Bleeding Memories)


	3. Memorie Saguinamento

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Chapter:** Memorie Sanguinamento _(Bleeding Memories)_

**Word Count:** 4,136

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens)/ +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Language and depressive thoughts, and descriptive bar routine.

**A/N:** A big thank-you to the new eight reviews I received. You all have no idea how eagerly I anticipate being able to read them. I hope you enjoy this brief glance into Tsunayoshi's happiness, because after this it all goes downhill. ): D I had some much fun writing these memories, especially the stripper scene. Enjoy~

Three weeks; twenty-one days; five-hundred and four hours is what it took for his family to fall apart. Of course, the Vongola family as a whole was most definitely still functioning; except the innermost family. It was disturbing how exceptionally everyone now performed their jobs, how lifeless it seemed. The boss diligently signed papers and assigned work while the guardians expertly completed and came back only to obtain another.

Nothing more.

The halls no longer chorused the sounds of explosions, laughter, fighting, arguing, or talking. Tsuna could, at the very least, say he tried, but he didn't speak often anymore. It might have been a more efficient idea to confront all the family together. Do you know what it's like to die seven times over and continue to live with the memories? Memories can be plain hellish or utopia; depending on what they consisted of and to whom they belonged.

Tsuna continued to mechanically sign documents. Living one day to the next was painful. It was one thing to be living a lie, ignorance was blissful, but the truth _burned_ a malicious and fearful flame. Tsuna definitely tried mending the situation, but when he talked to each one of them, he plunged deeper into the fissure. He couldn't fix hope and faith after being to one to distribute them. Hope: fragile and intangible, it was the first to go being so weak. Trust: a stubborn thing to construct but is able to withstand all attempts at shattering it, unless you ravaged the foundation.

Tsuna's most fond memories with his family members were the prelude to the crushing truths each family member bestowed upon him next.

-Gokudera Hayato-

_Tsuna inwardly smirked as Gokudera walked into his office. His voice took on a professional tone before speaking, "Gokudera Hayato, what is your greatest desire at this moment?"_

_Green eyes stared blankly at him. "Excuse me, what?"_

_Tsuna gazed upon Gokudera. "I believe I asked you a rather simple question Storm Guardian, and I expect a simple answer, too."_

_Gokudera's posture became as erect as possible. "My greatest desire as of now would be to attend Italy's Out of Limits festival with you, Vongola Decimo!"_

_Tsuna only maintained the façade a second longer before bursting out laughing. He revealed two Out of Limits tickets in between his fingers from underneath his desk. "Good, I guessed correctly!"_

_Gokudera stared numbly at his laughing boss. "Juudaime…You Are AMAZING! You will love the festival, I can guarantee it! Let's head out immediately!"_

_Tsuna paled at the enthusiasm. "But Gokudera-kun, it doesn't start till one, and it's only in the next town over. We still have," Tsuna glanced down to his wrist watch, "four hours!"_

_Tsuna watched his right hand man's eyes sparkle and acquire a glow._

Shit.

"_Exactly, we need to get there as soon as possible to prepare for the costume judging. I've created the most intricate UMA costume, just for you Juudaime!"_

Why does he already have a costume for me! Wait! Costume Competition!

_Gokudera rushed forward and pulled Tsuna out of his chair and over the desk before picking him up bridal style. "Quick, we'll get there in no time if we ride my custom 300cc motorcycle."_

"_You expect us to ride your illegally altered motor bike to the festival?"_

"_Anything for the cause!" Gokudera yelled, dashing out the door._

"_The ONLY cause there is, is to put me down-Why is that parked on the second floor!"_

_-Italy's Out of Limits Festival-_

_Tsuna miserably sat on the curb. He could honestly say this would be a once in a life-time experience. A: 300cc was a __**severe understatement.**__ B: He couldn't explain how Gokudera used that four hours prep time, and he had been there. C: Having identical Gokuderas time sixty thousand was overwhelming. D: Tsuna also learned it was not just feasible, but possible to drive a motorcycle down stairs, inside a mansion, and pop a wheelie to jump out an open window. He looked around to see Gokudera running towards him dressed in a scientist outfit._

"_Here Juudaime, your UMA costume, and I went ahead and bought you a souvenir!" Gokudera handed Tsuna a brown paper bag and strange looking piece of fabric._

"_Uh, thanks Gokudera?" Tsuna slowly peaked into the bag. Inside, two luminescent green eyes glowed in the darkness. The hidden creature growled and lashed out a scaly tentacle. "?" Tsuna crumpled the bag closed and looked to his storm guardian again. "_What exactly was that?_"_

_Tsuna watched him smile in ecstasy. "That's one of the top replicas for an alien DNA sample that fell to earth years ago. They reengineered it into a living creature! Anyway, you need to get dressed, the competitions' starting soon."_

They wound up winning the entire competition and Tsuna felt the ghost of a smile on his lips. Even though it was one weird experience, it was a happy one. Until, he confronted the storm.

Tsuna watched Gokudera once again walk into his office. "You asked to see me, Decimo?" Tsuna inwardly winced. The week following the incident, the informal title had been replaced with Decimo. Twisted-ly fitting, considering he was a "full-fledged" Mafioso now.

Tsuna drew in a breath. "I want to talk about the Carmona incident."

The storm guardian only passively looked at Tsuna. "I think everything was said then."

Tsuna frowned, heart aching. "And what did it speak to you?"

Gokudera looked him straight in the eye. "That I shouldn't have trusted you or your flighty words. You broke the most important promise you could have to all of us."

Tsuna watched to silver haired man blankly. "If that's all…"

Tsuna looked down. "Yes, you can leave now," he whispered to the empty room.

-Yamamoto Takeshi-

"_Hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled as he rushed into his office through the door._

"_Eh! Yamamoto, I just replaced that door!"_

"_Eh? Ahahahaha, my bad, sorry! Well, I gave all the staff the night off. I wanted to eat at the new Japanese restaurant that was opened recently!" Yamamoto nervously scratched his head._

_Tsuna could only smile at him. Even though Yamamoto would miss Japan the most, he still came with everyone to the Vongola Headquarters in Italy._

"_Alright, let's try it out." He watched Yamamoto's eyes widen._

"_Great!" He said, holding up a set of keys. "We're borrowing Gokudera's keys!"_

"_To what?"_

"_His motorcycle?" Yamamoto replied confused._

"_NO, NOT AGAIN!" Tsuna leaped out of his chair and moved to open the window behind him… _Damn it, it was locked!

"_Heh," Yamamoto laughed, approaching Tsuna slowly with his arms spread out, "You'll be fine," he said while Tsuna looked on in horror._

_-Japanese Restaurant-_

"_See?" Yamamoto asked, carrying Tsuna in with a fireman carry. "I told you would we would live, oh? You might want to catch your soul, Tsuna, its escaping!" Yamamoto sat them down on the sushi bar's stools._

_The butler that followed came up. "May I take your orders?"_

_Tsuna caught Yamamoto's eye, "We'll both be dining at your fresh sushi buffet."  
><em>

"_Understood, sirs."_

_Tsuna and Yamamoto swiveled on their chairs to watch the sushi chef. Tsuna watched in fascination while Yamamoto's smile slowly became a frown. When the chef set their plates before them, Tsuna eagerly picked up his chop sticks to eat…until Yamamoto smacked the offending seafood across the room into a nearby wall._

_Yamamoto's eyes were wide open and he was frowning. "That is not how you prepare sushi, this," he gestured to the plates, "is a __disgrace.__" Yamamoto jumped the bar top and sent the imposter scurrying. He grabbed the knives, sharpening them. "Let me show you how it's done, properly, in the homeland."_

_Tsuna morbidly ate in fascination as he watched Yamamoto prepare sushi for him and the restaurant for the rest of the night. Tsuna remembered every detail of that night, including the rain guardian's bliss. After killing the Carmona boss, Tsuna ironically ran into him exiting the kitchen._

"Hey, Yamamoto." Tsuna gave him a hesitant smile.

"Tsunayoshi," was the curt reply he received.

"You," Tsuna began, "are rightly angry with me too. Is there," he paused, "anything I can do to ever make this right again?" He was desperate.

Yamamoto looked at him coldly, as if he asked the stupidest question in the universe. "This isn't something so simple. You might be able to apologize for your actions, but no dead man will come back to life. It's impossible to reverse what you've done."

Tsuna's mouth shut tightly; he tasted blood in his mouth.

-Sasagawa Ryohei-

"_Onii-san, are you sure you have everything?" Tsuna fussed over his sun guardian. They were in Italy's largest airport now, getting ready to board a plane to Japan to visit Tsuna's mother and Ryohei's girlfriend and sister._

"_I'm extremely positive I have all the equipment, Sawada. We have everything ready for the family back in Japan."_

_The two guards at the metal detector grinned, to think these smugglers wanted to get past them!_

"_Do you have the pills Sawada?"_

"_Yes, I made sure to bring a whole bottle full this time around. Just to make sure I'll be able to tie up any loose ends."_

_The two guards glanced at each other; these cartel members sure were cocky. There was no way they would get an entire load past them into a foreign country._

_As Tsuna and Ryohei came up to be patted down, they were roughly pushed to the ground._

"_Put your hands behind your back!"_

"_You're under arrest for attempting to smuggle narcotics from Italy to Japan!"_

"_What!" Tsuna yelped. _Narcotics; smuggle!

_Tsuna could hear Ryohei's confused voice. "What do you all mean? We would never do something as low as that! Hana and Kyoko would extremely kill me!"_

"_My mother would, too!" Tsuna added._

"_Your informants, huh?" The guard looked at Tsuna pinned below him. "And who exactly is this big dog, Mother?"_

"_I MEANT MY MOTHER, THE WOMAN WHO GAVE BIRTH TO ME! There is no hidden meaning!"_

"_So she trained you, quick Niccolo," he shouted," look up Mother in our data base. We're going to have a big haul with this one!"_

_It turned out; they did have a big haul. Everyone turned a sickly blue, white when they found out they detained the Vongola Decimo and his associates for something as petty as drug smuggling, which the Vongola family had never indulged in. It made for a good memory though, of him and Ryohei in their suits and holding their identification numbers in front of them, smiling for their mug shots._

Tsuna had been walking down the hallway absently when he had bumped into Ryohei. Tsuna hurriedly bent down to pick up the documents he dropped. "Sorry about that Onii-san.? Tsuna looked up puzzled when Ryohei didn't reply. "Onii-san?"

Ryohei's gaze hardened into an icy glare, unbefitting of the sun. "My name is Sasagawa, Sawada."

Tsuna's eyes began to feel a prickling sensation. "Onii-"

"You are no brother of mine; my brother would never kill another man, no matter what."

Tsuna remained on the floor as Ryohei walked away, his back turned and leaving Tsuna in the shadows.

-Bovino, Lambo-

_Tsuna nervously fidgeted in his attire, a black long sleeved dress shirt and slacks with white pin stripes and a white vest over the entire ensemble. He nervously picked at his silky deep red tie and felt the hanging chains of his silver pocket watch in his slacks' pocket._

_He blamed Reborn for this. Lambo, at the age of nine, managed to worm his way into enough trouble to require a parent teacher conference. Obviously, calling the head of the Bovino family was out of the question. Why wasn't his mother here? According to Reborn, Tsuna was responsible for his subordinates' actions and representing them._

"_This is the perfect situation for training," Reborn explained to him. "As the head of the family, this can only be the least of things expected of you. Now go use your powers of persuasion and prowess of seduction to woo his teacher into seeing things the Vongola way."_

_Tsuna only gaped at Reborn. "I'm nineteen, hardly an appropriate age for a legal guardian and I am not going to seduce Lambo's teacher!"_

_Reborn looked Tsuna up and down slowly in his now adult body. "Are you sure you're experienced enough to disobey me, yet?"_

_Tsuna remembered grabbing Lambo's hand and fleeing the scene._

"_Tsuna-nii?" Lambo questioned, using the name he came to call him as he grew older._

"_Yes, Lambo?" Tsuna looked down to the young lightning guardian._

"_I'm sorry for getting in trouble. And for you having to come down here to meet Miname-sensei."_

_Tsuna crouched down, putting a hand on Lambo's quivering shoulder. "Look at me Lambo." He watched gray eyes move to meet his. "It wasn't you who started the fight, right?"_

_Lambo sniffed, nodding. "Then I'm not angry. Just let me handle everything." He said, standing. "Ready?" Tsuna turned to the door before straightening out to the epitome of grace and poise and walked in._

_Tsuna watched the teacher, around her late 20s early 30s, glance up at him. "Ah, Mr. Bovino, please have a seat."_

_Tsuna gracefully sat down in one of the chairs. He could feel the glare of the mother sitting next to him. The one who's brat pulled Lambo into a fight. "Sawada, Miname-sensei, my last name is Sawada. I'm Lambo's guardian while he's in Japan."_

_Ms. Miname looked up, actually seeing the finely dressed man in front of her. "How old are you, Sawada-san?" she questioned with suspicion._

_Tsuna winked at her. "I'm currently nineteen, madam." _

_Tsuna almost cringed at the voice of the mother next to him. "Nineteen? You're merely a child yourself! No wonder the little monster turned out the way he did!"_

_Tsuna glared at her. "Lambo's anything but a monster. He's a very sweet child and a bit of a crybaby." Tsuna pulled Lambo onto his lap, laughing merrily as the child squirmed in embarrassment. Tsuna turned his illegally radiant smile on the older woman, "I can assure you he wouldn't do anything you're accusing him of. He would rather run from confrontation than enact it. Right Miname-sensei, Sumikato-san?"_

_Both woman blushed profusely and stuttered out nonsense while Tsuna stood up and placed Lambo back onto the ground. He reached into his vest's inner breast pocket and retrieved two business cards. He bent over Miname-sensei's desk, sliding a card across the top with his right hand. He then turned and casually leaned over, his left hand in his slacks' pocket, and placed his other business card behind Sumikato-san's ear. Tsuna turned to exit the room, but not before turning around and giving them his best sexy, over the shoulders glance._

"_If you need to talk further about this," Tsuna dropped his voice's tone down to his best imitation of Reborn's velvet baritone voice, "Please don't hesitate to call me." Tsuna's sultry message spoken like that left them incapacitated as he and Lambo slipped out the door._

Tsuna had seen Lambo walking into his bedroom and hesitantly called out.

"Yes, Vongola?" Lambo never turned to look Tsuna in the eye.

"Are you doing okay? I-I know I did something that made you uncomfortable," Tsuna started out meekly.

"Uncomfortable? You stained me and my name with the blood of a man. I'm a little more than uncomfortable around you," Lambo's stone gray eyes met Tsuna's wilted brown ones. "I despise what you did and feel nothing but disgust when I look at you."

Lambo walked into his room, letting the click resound in the hallway. Tsuna stared dumbly at the door that barred him away from warmth he no longer deserved.

-Dokuro Chrome-

_Tsuna had persuaded Chrome to come pick up office supplies with him. He wanted to further his bond with the quiet woman, and was miserably attempting to do so with paper bags in his hands. Tsuna and Chrome stiffened when they felt someone tap their shoulders. A French looking man spoke in choppy Italian. "You two are perfect for modeling my magazine, __La Fiorre__. Pierre, Alois, collect my material!"The French-man snapped his fingers as two burly men jogged up, abducting Chrome and Tsuna off the street corner._

_The two soon found themselves on set of an outdoor photo shoot. "Hurry and change!"_

_Both Tsuna and Chrome were publicly stripped by savage assistents and dressed. Tsuna was dressed in a handsome black suit paired with Black Italian leather loafers and wore a sky blue undershirt with a white tie. They placed a replica of Reborn's fedora on him, except this one had a strip of white silk instead of orange around the base and finished the look off with a white rose in his breast pocket._

_Chrome was fitted into a short, tight, backless deep maroon dress with a plunging v-neckline that came up to a lacey choker that held the dress up. She wore two lacey, white elbow length gloves and wore the highest black stiletto heeled boots Tsuna had seen in his life. Her long, violet hair now hung in tasteful ringlets around her face, showing off her now uncovered red eye._

"_Perfect," the photographer all but purred._

_That day, they both came to know each other well. Posing in unique ways all day created the most unusual bond between the two mafia members. They even hid together on the manor roof when the entire mansion staff read that month's issue of __La Fiorre__._

When Tsuna felt himself knocking of Chrome's door, he remembered their entrance into the world of Fashion together. He waited nervously for the door to open, but it never did. He heard Chrome's muffled voice from behind the closed door. "What is it?"

Tsuna cleared his throat, his hands sweaty. "I was just wondering if you were alright, I haven't seen you around the house as of late."

"I'm fine."

Tsuna looked at the floor, "I wanted to know if you were avoiding me."

No one spoke for a moment until she broke the silence. "Wasn't if obvious I was avoiding you, bossu? I'm scared to see you now. All I can ever think about is that mans' blood splattering across you face!" Chrome's voice cracked before wailing, "And you never reacted to it! It scares me, so please leave me alone!"

Tsuna vaguely sensed Chrome's back to the door. He didn't need to see to know tears were flowing in a river down her face.

"Alright, shhh. It's okay Chrome. I'll try not to see you anymore." _Since it's so painful._ Tsuna crouched down and placed the box of dark French chocolates he had hidden behind his back in front of her door. "Just taste something sweet and remember that instead," he choked out before silently making his way back to his office.

-Hibari Kyoya-

Tsuna could only remember one, slightly happy memory with Hibari. He had just turned twenty one, and Reborn and Dino felt it their duty to play poker with him while he was drunk. It wasn't any surprise he lost, but they made his punishment to send Hibari on a cross-dressing mission, and requested _proof._ Tsuna paled, remembering handing the cloud a black wig with two braids held by purple ribbon, it had purple heels to match. It accompanied a red china doll dress with the mother of all slits up the right leg, just reaching past mid thigh with a black dragon embroidered into it and a lace black garter for the exposed thigh.

Oh god, and then _having to ask for pictures!_ It was only to satisfy Dino and Reborn, too! He got away by quickly mentioning that Reborn had ordered this; barely. He was even more aghast when Hibari actually came back a week later with the picture.

Tsuna felt heat creeping up his neck, feeling he was expected to say something. That something wound up being along the lines of, "You're absolutely drop dead gorgeous, Hibari. The men mustn't have been able to keep their eyes nor hands off of you…"

Hibari, with lightly pink dusted cheeks, promptly sent him to the hospital.

Tsuna had tried confronting Hibari, but always missed his chance as the cloud bypassed him, the aptly named carnivore. His subordinate only said Hibari lost interest in him now that they held the same rank. _As if he didn't know damn well that was a lie._

-Rokudo Mukuro-

Mukuro had been so disappointed to miss Tsuna's twenty-first birthday bash that he had offered to take poor Tsuna out on the town for Italian wine.

"_Kufu, come now. Surely you won't deny my late birthday present Tsunayoshi-kun!" _Mukuro failed to mention the place doubled as a strip joint.

_Tsuna's ears were burning at the alcohol bar. He couldn't bring himself to even peak upwards and watch something so… lewd._

"_Kufufufu, if it makes you so unnerved Tsunayoshi-kun, just drink your senses away, here." Mukuro handed Tsuna a reddish, purple drink. "They called that one __**Verona's Waters.**__ I found it most delightful."_

_Tsuna desperately downed it, feeling the tart sweetness of the warm wine. "Hit me again," was said with dead seriousness._

_That's how he and Mukuro found themselves wasted an hour later through Verona's Water, Sicily on the Rocks, and the Vongola Special: Two Pearled Toast._

"_Hey, Muku-kun?" Tsuna hiccupped._

"_Yes Tsu-chan?" Mukuro slurred._

"_I," hiccup, "Think that stripper lacking in both style and routine."_

"_You're right Tsu-chan," Mukuro got up unsteadily and helped Tsuna to his feet. Both men made their way to the cat walk and hopped onto it. Tsuna sexily made his way towards the showgirl, pushing her away from the pole into the crowd. "Watch how it's done, bitch," he hiccupped._

_Mukuro came up behind him. "Now Tsu-chan, don't be such a slut! We have to show her the error of her ways."_

_**(A/N: Pull a tab up and listen to the song Get It Hot by M.I.C. It's what I wrote the stripping scene too. :D)**_

_The music started playing as Tsuna and Mukuro swayed in time. Tsuna shimmied over to Mukuro and drew a hand across his chest before making his way behind him. Tsuna bit Mukuro's hair tie and undid it; releasing the silky blue locks out of their confines. Mukuro turned around to meet Tsuna and unravel his black dress tie before popping the first five buttons of Tsuna's button up shirt. Tsuna rolled his sleeves up while his agile hands unfastened and tossed to the side Mukuro's belt. Mukuro shrugged his leather jacket off and both men strutted to their respective poles._

_Mukuro dropped to the ground and elegantly made his way back up the pole with his back arched and hair cascading dreamily across his torso. Tsuna, meanwhile, hooked both legs onto the pole and spun to the floor. From there, both men delivered the finishing blow, Reina's Dr. Feel Good dance, version Vongola Sky and Mist._

_Tsuna and Mukuro woke up on the couch in the front foyer of the manor together. Their pockets bulged with money._

"_Mukuro," Tsuna winced," Do you hear laughter?"_

"_I think I do."_

_The tired duo made their way to the dining room where a large screen was set up and playing- last night's events! Tsuna and Mukuro stared in horror._

"_Mukuro-sama…"_

"_Juudaime…"_

_Chrome and Gokudera passed out onto the tiled floor, wide eyed and convulsing._

"_Heh_, you have the moves like Jagger, _Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed in English._

"_Tsuna-nii, I'm going blind!"_

"_Mukuro, Sawada, that was _extremely _provocative!"_

"_Herbivores were getting it on last night."_

_Reborn glanced towards the flustered pair while holding a video camera. "Never thought you two of all people would have those kinds of moves under your belts!"_

Tsuna stared the mist in the eyes.

The blue and red combination held no glee. "What do you want, Vongola?"

Tsuna stood his ground. "Why are you avoiding me as well?"

Mukuro let out a dry, cruel laugh. "I simply want nothing more to do with you. You, Sawada Tsunayoshi, begrudgingly gave me hope for a purer mafia boss. You made me believe before tearing it apart with bloodied hands. You crushed the hope you gave us all." Mukuro brushed past Tsuna, "And I damn well can't forgive that _**sin.**_"

Tsuna once again found himself in his office, alone. That's how his days were. He would be lying if he said he wasn't alone; frightened. But no one asked, at least not properly. It didn't matter either, as he stated before. He had no right to even think about talking to the family again. Yet, that black reflection of him, hidden in the shattered mirror, wanted to scream. It wanted to scream the _truth. "__**I only killed so that my family could live, why do you ignore that? Why can't you see **__**me**__** anymore, the man who gained your trust and convinced you to follow me? Why am I still locked away into everyone's memories?"**_

Great question: why was he?

_Chapter 4:_

_Un Bicchiere Sguardo_

_(A Glass Gaze)_


	4. Un Bicchiere Sguardo

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Chapter:** Un Bicchiere Sguardo _(A Glass Gaze)_

**Word Count:** 2,434

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens)/ +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Severe language.

**A/N:** Another big thank-you to the new six reviews I received! I was elated to be able to read what you guys think about my story and it gives me the inspiration to keep on writing. With this, it's back on to the story with the fourth installment of _Infrazione della Vita. _Also, I'm not sure how realistic it is to fight in a bathroom like that, and I'm not gonna' try. Someone else do it and tell me how it works out for ya'. ^^ That reminds me, I'm pretty positive that if they can time travel, they can certainly engineer variously colored roses. I have a question for my readers too, how badly do my fight scenes suck? I mean in general from the few I've written. Their all a chatty bunch in this chapter, I apologize!

Tsuna watched as the sun cast its red glow and illuminated all in its red flame. I was a rather blinding sight considering his window pane was gone again. He had replaced the stupid thing quite a few times these past few days. Bullet proof his ass; he was going to have to talk to Irie and Spanner and work something out.

Rumors were starting to spread and it was becoming a problem. The infamous words were along the lines of, "Vongola Decimo's guardians have abandoned him." As soon as any opposing family caught wind of it, assassins came for him at every opportunity. The rumors were based upon nothing except the illusion that he still had a strong bond with his family.

He felt the presence of one of the manor's multiple butlers in his doorway. There wasn't any point in closing his door if nothing was going to disturb his work anymore.

Tsuna _knew_ what the butler would ask; he knew what he would reply; he knew what the butler would try to counter with, they had run out of choices. Tsuna knew how **everything **would play out, even what his final reply would be.

And he asked regardless.

Point 1: "Yes Raphael?" Tsuna turned his head to glance at the man over his shoulder.

Point 2: "Dinner has been prepared." Raphael narrowed his eyes for the battle of wills.

Point 3: "I'm not really hungry, but I'll go ahead and eat dinner in my office again."

Point 4: "Well, Master Sawada, everyone wanted you to come down for dinner and eat together with us."

Tsuna continued to hold Raphael's gaze. _Yes, and everyone means the mansion's entire staff because you all are worried._

"We really want to be able to talk with you since we haven't in a while, sir. It was always our upmost pleasure."

_Ah, so they went with tactic number eleven. They know I still have a weak spot for this kind of reasoning. _"Sorry, but I've just been tired recently. I would probably kill the atmosphere," Tsuna declined.

If Raphael had heard the way "kill" was stressed, he didn't show it. He merely reached around the door frame and wheeled in a cart with food.

"Oh yes," Raphael exclaimed, eyes widening, "I almost forgot. Don Cavellone called and said he would be coming for a visit."

_Well, this certainly isn't part of the routine. _Tsuna's voice remained neutral. "Then I have something to look forward to tomorrow then, don't I?"

As the butler retreated back downstairs, Tsuna swiveled in his chair. His head fell and smacked the desk while he let out a muffled groan. He could already _feel_ the oncoming headache.

_Great, now Dino's going to come over. The last thing I need is for an allied family to start getting worried for me. It'll be even worse if there's another assassin sent tomorrow during his visit. What am I going to do, better yet, how can I convince him to not get involved further?_

Tsuna let a sigh escape his tired lips as a warm night breeze caressed his skin and brunet hair. He absently turned his chair at an angle and let his head move to its side to feel the air current better. The breeze continued its embrace, streaming inside the window from the moon lit night. It lulled the exhausted young man, who was breaking inside, to sleep. He openly welcomed the black haze of sleeps' relief.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsuna felt something faintly prickle at the edge of his mind before feeling the need to cover his ears.

"OH MY GOD! Master Sawada! Did you sleep in here last night, AGAIN!"

Tsuna grimaced; caught red-handed in the act _again_ indeed. Tsuna groggily lifted his head to catch his "nanny's" disapproving eye. Good Lord, what next: a designated nap time? Not that he would mind… "What time is Dino-nii, I mean Don Cavellone arriving?" Tsuna managed to croak out.

"I believe somewhere around eleven forty-five for lunch with you, sir."

"And what time is it now?"

She leisurely twisted her wrist to read her watch's face. "It's eleven forty at this moment."

Tsuna sprang up and out of his chair, and raced around his desk to trip and tangle himself in last night's untouched dinner cart. He carefully disentangled himself from the mess before continuing his race outside the door, "Sorry, but can you clean that up?" He made a sharp right turn outside the door.

The maid heard a splash as her employer hit the cleaning cart and landed in her mop bucked along with what she assumed were a string of Japanese curses. Giggling, she took pity on the disorientated mafia boss, "Your room is in the opposite direction sir!"

Her boss gave a quick thank-you and bolted in the right direction, her pail having become his new shoe. Oh well, it wasn't like she need it right then. Besides, he'd figure out he ran off with it and return it later. Good thing Signor Reborn wasn't home at the present.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dino's car parked itself in the driveway. As he stepped out, a shadow fell overhead and he looked up to see… a suit flying out of Tsuna's bedroom window? He almost jumped out of his skin when a flame shot out not a second later from the same window, incinerating the offending clothing. Maybe his little brother was having a bit of a bad morning?

He walked inside and was greeted by Andrea who merely glanced at the visiting boss. "Master Sawada and **you** will be dining on the garden patio behind the manner, _princess._"

Dino sighed at the girl's razor tongue. Her word lashing didn't bother him; she cut everyone if they weren't Tsuna. He walked towards the back of the house to reach the gardens, eyes glancing around when he saw the table; Tsuna wasn't there yet.

Upstairs in Tsuna's bathroom, he growled. Of all the places to be attacked, this one won the gold trophy hands down. He dodged right as a gloved hand went in for a sharp left hook. Tsuna thrust his right fist for an uppercut, but the assassin caught it and brought a knee up, nailing Tsuna in the lower ribs.

Tsuna hissed in pain. _Damn it, this one's good._ Tsuna tried following suit. He crouched and sprang off of his right leg, propelling his left knee into the crotch of the enemy. Tsuna watch as he howled in pain before blindly reaching behind himself to grab his shampoo. Tsuna grasped the man's chin before pouring the thick, syrup like liquid down his throat.

The man's arms blindly flailed as he tried to breath. Tsuna punched the center of his stomach and used the opposite hand to grasp the back of the man's head, slamming him unconscious into his tiled shower walls. Tsuna sat him down on the shower base, slumped over the bath's edge to let the shampoo drain from his esophagus.

After Tsuna ensured the man wouldn't be choking to death, he swiftly dried off and donned fresh clothes; fleeing downstairs.

Tsuna panted a little as he entered onto the patio, hair still dripping wet. He spotted the oldest and head butler, the Vongola steward Donatello Machiavelli. "Signore Machiavelli, it seems my shower is stopped up. I do believe the obstruction belongs to the Mantua family. After you unclog it, could you please return it? And on the box write,**Just try it one more time**." Tsuna smiled sweetly.

"Absolutely Don Vongola, it will be taken care of immediately," Donatello gave an inclined bow in Tsuna and Dino's direction before disappearing into the house.

Tsuna faced Dino now and flashed an apologetic smile before taking his seat at the table. "Sorry for being late. I woke up asleep at my desk five minutes before you arrived, and then **that.**" Tsuna nodded his head to where Donatello had left.

Dino laughed lightly, "Yeah, I understand the feeling of waking up late. By the way," Dino leaned forward with his hands on the table, "Why the heck did your go suit flying through your window this morning before you set it afire in an airborne funeral pyre? I never pictured you so…_picky_ about your clothes. Kind of reminded me of a woman if you ask me."

Tsuna's face flushed till he put a hand over his eyes. "Well, when I woke up, I ran into a food cart in my study and practically bathed in it. Then I ran into a maids' cleaning bucket, filled mind you. Reborn would skin me alive if I tried to clean and place such a _disgraced _suit back into my 'immaculate repertoire' of clothing."

Dino winced. "I understand that so well it hurts already thinking about it. Speaking of 'hurts thinking about it,' " Dino's eyes narrowed and the playful tone in his voiced dropped like a brick into the cold sea, "What is this I hear about discord with the Vongola Decimo and his guardians?" Dino searched Tsuna's cocoa brown eyes for any nervousness: none.

Tsuna had already predicted this and slipped easily into the lie. The guilt could eat at him later, now wasn't the time with his tight-rope act. "I know what you're talking about. What I don't know is how it got started, its origin. You can imagine what happened to me in the shower wasn't the first time. It was the first time _in the shower,_ but he was part of a growing return list, God knows who's anymore."

The suspicion in Dino grew. "Then where is everyone exactly? I doubt one of your friends would let this continue for this long. Your house is too calm."

_Damn Dino, you're not going to let this go, are you? _Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Obviously you won't hear anything in the manor. I'm the only one actually present, besides the staff. Everyone is out on important assignments."

Dino raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're trying to tell me _seven,_ consecutive important missions _conveniently_ sprung up?" Dino glared. "You have got to be either joking or lying." The last word came out stressed between his clenched teeth.

Tsuna smacked his forehead with his palm and made an audible 'pop' noise. _Think._ "Geez Dino-nii, give me _some _credit. I've been doing this for at least six years now. I wouldn't send out all my guardians at one time."

"Then what happened?"

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm getting there, impatient aren't we?" He sighed, "Gokudera-kun was already in New York, Hibari in France, Onii-san in Japan, and Mukuro in Russia, and they all are on short, long-term assignments. Yamamoto, Chrome, and Lambo were here with me. _That's_ when I received the emergency that required me to dispatch them. There was a bit of trouble brewing between Spain and Germany, England was a whole problem by itself. However; they all equally needed to be dealt with immediately. I sent Yamamoto to Germany and Lambo to Spain while I sent Chrome to England."

Dino almost didn't know what to think as he was hearing this. "I can't believe this, of all the times it could've happened! It just had to be the time these rumors are flitting about! You know what, too?" he stressed, "Why can't Germany and Spain get along for once. Their always bickering, it's no surprise they snapped." He took a breath to calm down. "When do they come back, because I'll stay here if you need me to."

Tsuna chuckled. "Mukuro will be the soonest one back in two days. I can hold out till then." _That's not a lie. Mukuro will come back, give a report, and then leave the same day on a new assignment unless he's injured._

The doors from the kitchen opened as an unfamiliar maid rolled out a cart to behind Tsuna. His intuition spiked. It was more than an unfamiliar maid; he had _never_ seen her before.

Tsuna thrust his chair out, hitting her with it. He stood and twisted his back and reached for her arm, yanking her forward to pin her into the table. Tsuna pulled her wrist back, making her release the knife she held in pain. Apparently today was cherry assassin day, bring your _freaking' _twin. The irony wasn't lost on Tsuna, "I told them, one more time," he muttered under his breath.

Dino was up and walking with his whip bared in hand. "A few attempts, huh?"

The face Tsuna now sported made Dino cringe. "You could say today was a bit unusual," Tsuna replied tersely.

The door to the kitchen opened again, revealing a more familiar maid. "Don Sawada?" She hesitantly called out, observing the situation. Tsuna nodded and Dino beckoned her over. She carried a large floral arrangement in her arms.

"Can you take this?" Tsuna asked, briefly glancing down. Dino nodded and moved to trade places before continuing to pin the woman down.

"Thanks." Tsuna moved over towards the maid and accepted the flowers. There wasn't any card with it.

The maid scrunched up her face, wracking her brain. "They came just now. I want to say it was from a Baldassare Anguissola." _Baldassare is a very powerful and influential mafia boss, what does he want?_

Tsuna fearfully lowered his eyes to observe the flower choices, head spinning. White clovers meant "I promise" while he chose…Chamaecrperis leaves branches. All members of the Cyprus plant family meant "death, sorrow, mourning, despair." In the center was a cluster of roses: a purple rose, light blue rose, yellow rose, red rose, green rose, and two dark blue roses. The bouquet had a taught black ribbon constricting it.

The message was clear. Anguissola has his family hostage, but how?

Tsuna threw the bouquet on the table, racing out. _Why did this have to happen? Was his family already dead?_

Dino called out after him confused and curious as to why Tsuna took off running. Sure he had heard Baldassare Anguissola mentioned, but such a quick reaction? Dino stared the offending flowers down for a minute, putting three and seven together. He snapped his head up at the long closed door. "Shit, Tsuna!"

Dino knocked the woman out beneath him, and removed his cell from his coat pocket. Tsuna probably hadn't called any of his own subordinates. He put the phone up to his ear, hearing a click. "Romario? Gather our attack force; the Vongola family is in trouble, Tsuna especially. I'm going to need a lot of men; we're going against the Anguissola family."

Dino looked up at the sky; it would be raining later on. "Hurry please."

_Chapter 5:_

_Frantumando il Cielo_

_(Shattering the Sky)_


	5. Frantumando il Cielo

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Chapter:** Frantumando il Cielo _(Shattering the Sky)_

**Word Count:** 2,777

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens)/ +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Severe language and a light blood/gore warning. Extremely depressive thoughts.

**A/N:** Should I consider myself evil or genius after what I did to Tsunayoshi this chapter? I, personally, like the idea of both! I extend a big thank-you to the new, what, fourteen reviews? They made my day, so this is dedicated to my reviewers especially and my general readers! And you too, Tsunayoshi, even though he would probably hate me if any of this really happened. Ah, for songs I listened to ShrimpStyleZ Nightcore remixes of E for Extinction, Burn it to the Ground, Fight Inside, Nightmare, and A Demon's Fate by CastleOnTheClouds. Look all of these things of on YouTube. No particular order to it. Enjoy~

Tsuna's heart thundered wildly as he raced down the streets in Dino's car. He never thought Spanner teaching him to hot wire a car would come to use, in his opinion, for a good cause.

The stolen vehicle hummed under the pressure of Tsuna's foot. It came out into an intersection, swerving to avoid the curb without losing speed. Tsuna ignored the angry drivers and focused on driving. He reached the darker side of Sicily. An area of land appeared among the dark alley and road ways, surrounded by a tall, iron spiked fence with the Anguissola mansion the focal point. Tsuna slowed to a leisurely speed, eyeing the trees for snipers. He came as near to the mansion possible with the trees' canopy still keeping the car out of sight.

Tsuna parked on the side of the silent estate's driveway before stepping out onto the grounds, quietly closing the door. He ran a hand through his hair; he needed to finish this promptly and efficiently.

_I left with no family and no weapons except my gloves and pills. Unless- _Tsuna allowed himself a small smile. He **was** in Dino's car after all. Walking around to the back, he popped the trunk and peered inside.

_Thank God this is Dino's car._

He removed a dagger and placed it between his belt and pants. His eyes raked over the left over choices before deciding on a pistol akin to Reborn's and four spare magazine clips and a semi-automatic rifle like the one Cornello carried.

Tsuna slowly closed the trunk: the pistol rested on his hip in its snap on holster as he used his gloved hand to slide the rifle strap over his shoulder.

Going through the front door obviously wasn't going to be an option. He would be at an absolute loss to try the back of the mansion where guards should always be posted. The roof and top floors most likely were teemed with snipers, not that lower floors weren't, they just tended to house fewer or a different variety of men.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed, scrutinizing his window of choice. No one was actively posted at the pane, but they might be set up further down the hall. _The hell with it._ He shot forward, leaping to hook his hands on the ledge, and scraped his foot against the bricks to lift himself up. He backhanded the window and leapt in using the broken glass entrance.

Tsuna armed himself with his rifle and advanced carefully, nothing could be heard in the house but his feet on glass shards and hardwood floors. A closed door presented itself at the hallway's end and he pressed an ear to it: silence. He gently turned the knob and walked into a study. Thumps could be heard along with voices above him. _Found the family, but which door leads to the staircase?_ His body tensed as one door knob twisted and the door flung open.

Tsuna dove behind the desk as the air was loaded with gunshots and the wall riddled with bullets. _I'll take that door then._ Tsuna moved to crouch on his knees to take aim and shot the front gun man in his left should. Tsuna jumped the desk and swung the rifle to his back on its strap before arming himself with the dagger. He charged through the doorway, slashing gunmen's arms in the tight quarters.

Continuing the pace, he ran towards the awaiting stair well and began ascending. One of the rifleman leaned over the rail to fire, catching Tsuna with a deep graze to the left side of his abdomen. Tsuna easily sprinted to the top of the railing and used it to swing his body and kick the man over to the bottom floor.

The sitting room had a large set of engraved cherry wood doors at the opposite side of the room, one of which was cracked open. Tsuna's eyes hardened as he pulled open the impending doors. Men with pistols and knives focused their attention on him. Baldassare sat in a black leather arm chair; his face coolly sized Tsuna up. The gesture was returned.

Tsuna warily eyed the armed men before locking his sights on his family, tied to chairs not for restraint but to keep them seated. Their eyes were clear and competent and their bodies sweaty and feverish.

"I assume they're poisoned," labored breathing resounded in the tense air, "With what?"

"A lethally potent toxin that will kill them within two hours. The antidote," Baldassare's tan hand held up a vile of blue liquid with a syringe taped to the side of it, "is this."

"I know you speak the truth how?"

"You don't"

Brown eyes filtered out strength; hid the anxiety and fear. "What do you want me to do?"

"Die." Brown eyes and muddled green clashed. They both knew that wouldn't happen so easily.

Tsuna's hand tightened on the pistol that now replaced the dagger in his hand; both it and the other weapons he carried on his person felt as heavy as his heart. If the situation wasn't dire, he would vomit blood from the acidic words to leave his mouth. "I apologize for my response." _I'm going to take out your family._

Bullets once again flew as Tsuna's lithe body twisted to agilely dodge. Tears appeared on his suit along with thin, bleeding grazes on his porcelain skin. He had learned it was better to let petty wounds be and focus on avoiding the fatal shots. Tsuna shot more and more kneecaps before feeling no more magazines.

_Damn it!_

Tsuna moved to slip away from the grasp of an incoming arm and chose to yank the man forward to hit his temple with the butt of his empty firearm. Tsuna bent backwards as a knife sliced air. His foot came up to kick the blade upward to stick the ceiling. Rotating on his left hand, he twisted to bash the man's chest with his right leg, cracking ribs.

Tsuna landed in a crouch and swiftly placed a pill in his mouth while flinging his empty gun off to the side. He placed his hand, palms out, into the air facing the remaining men. "X-Wave." An intense heat wave came out of his gloves, but only enough to char the skin of the human body. It wouldn't kill so he passively listened as the last of the reinforcements screamed in agony.

The proud Vongola Decimo stood battered and dripping scarlet. Bodies littered the room's floor, but all were unconscious and thus silent. The second clash of dim caramel and green occurred. Leather squeaked as Baldassare Anguissola stood to attention, armed with brass knuckles dripping storm flames.

"I commend you Decimo." Baldassare walked over to the table closest to his friends. He took out the blue vile and placed it gently on the table. "We have to ensure it won't be broken, otherwise all this…," he raised his fists in preparation for the fight, "will be for naught."

"Should I thank you for the caring thought?" Tsuna questioned icily.

"No." Baldassare shifted forward on a foot. "I would feel guilty if a dead man thanked me."

Both men jetted forward and Tsuna grabbed his dagger, covering it in his sky attribute to parry off the brass knuckles. Hit after hit, the two metals met as sparks flew from clashing iron and steel. Baldassare cut in close as Tsuna blocked with the blade. He smirked as he brought his other fist in for a jab. Tsuna cursed under his breath as he caught the flaming knuckles in his own gloved hand and bit the inside of his cheek at the tingling sensation that traversed his muscles. The Anguissola boss wasn't a figure head who sat pretty; nowhere even close.

Tsuna began formulating a plan in his head; he only had half an hour to finish this. Only if he completed it on time would it leave him five minutes to administer the antidote.

He ducked and dodged another barrage of punches. _That's with the assumption I'll be able to drag my sorry body over there._

Tsuna was slowly being forced away from his guardians. _Why?_ Baldassare turned on his heel. _NO!_ And started sprinting towards his family. Both of his fists were raised and flames were collecting in his weapons.

_If those hit them in their state, the antidote won't do a damn thing. They'll already by dead because of that bastard! _Tsuna propelled himself forward on hard flames, appearing in front of the opposing boss with his back to him. Tsuna could feel fractures splinter a few bones in his body when the two fists connected with his back. A light blood spray came from his mouth onto the faces of his guardians, two short hair lengths away.

Tsuna looked up into the eyes of Yamamoto and Gokudera. Both had his blood rolling down their faces, making them _appear_ to be crying. It was an illusion. The toxins in them didn't dull their sight of thoughts nor affect their emotions. They were coherent of everything happening in the room; from the fight to Tsuna saving them.

Tsuna put a hand behind him, letting out an abrupt blast of flames. He turned to face Baldassare who had jumped away wearing the devil's smile. He had tried killing his family, even after fighting Tsuna and poisoning them. It wouldn't matter soon, Tsuna accepted the fact his family was still watching.

**A glorious red heart, fighting valiantly, started to turn. Black vines slithered along the beating muscle; flesh going through metamorphosis.**

The two bosses met again, exchanging quick successions of blows and punches. They landed hit after hit on the other, acting as a catalyst to push back and fight harder in the struggle.

The Anguissola lacked the ridiculous stamina Tsuna had access too, courtesy of Reborn's hellish training. They were now equally exhausted and on even fighting terms. Stepping off on the same feet, they clashed. Tsuna threw a punch and caught one his hand as Baldassare mirrored the maneuver.

Tsuna zeroed in on the slight twitching of the enemies mouth. It looked as if the other was chewing something, and this was hardly the place to be so casually chewing gum. Tsuna's intuition sparked blindingly, but he was unable to react fast enough. Baldassare opened his mouth to spew a mixture of saliva and a green substance directly into wide brown-amber eyes.

Baldassare was flung across the room as Tsuna savagely rubbed his eyes. It stung: the green chemical. No, it burned like the bastard fire and that bitch acid birthed a kid. It was temporarily deteriorating his eyesight probably. Images were becoming bleary from it, tears, and pain.

_This has to end __**now**__._

Tsuna blearily advanced a few feet. He positioned his hands in front of him. _The dead man will be the one to fall for this. _"X-Wave."

Baldassare had expected this as soon as the petite man had placed his hands out. Obviously the Vongolan was stupid to think he hadn't actually observed the earlier fight closely. He moved to roll forward and under the flames. He looked up ready to spring from his position and attack. He was shocked to meet the smoldering gaze of the boss in front of him. A deadly resolution set in stone lay within those eyes.

Tsuna brought his right leg high up in the air before crashing it down upon the skull of the kneeling man. The body fell over in a stunned daze as Tsuna used the foot of the opposite leg to roll him over and to face upwards. Tsuna moved to stand above him, having placed his feet on both sides of the man's shoulders.

Eyes spoke of everything as Tsuna silently redrew his dagger from its home in his belt. They never once left the face of the man whose life laid itself out before them, naked as a newborn but nowhere near innocent. Both said 'I'm willing and acting now. No more.' Tsuna took an estimated aim, but not before coating his executioner's blade in the sky's warm embrace once more.

Metal glinted as it sailed downward with a tremendous force. It passed through Baldassare's left eyes, brain, and the back of his skull to embed itself in the floor underneath with a solid _**thunk**_. Sparing no glance at the lukewarm flesh beneath him, Tsuna stumbled over to where he could still barely see the table housing the antidote.

Shaking badly from pain, exhaustion, and blood loss, Tsuna numbly, but systematically, administered the antidote to each family member. He clutched to the best possible looks he got of each of their faces, memorizing every detail and committing it to the deep, darker waters of his memory. He dropped the vile and syringe on the floor after finishing and walked away from them, just to turn and face all of them again.

Tsuna's knees buckled and he collapsed into something appearing like a bow for atonement. It was like this Dino found him haggardly breathing ten minutes later.

Dino rushed forward to the hurt boss, panicking a little for his brother. "Tsunayoshi; Tsuna wake up…" He feverantly whispered with the brunette cradled in his arms.

Brown eyes opened red and irritated, still covered in green.

"My God, no-" Dino broke off staring as the panic nestled deeper into the pit of his stomach.

In the background, Cavellone mixed with Vongola hurried to and fro to collect and evacuate Tsuna's guardians, directed by Romario and a high ranking Vongola subordinate.

"Dino?"

The blond man nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, yes it's me little bro."

"Are they okay?"

Dino spared a quick glance at his family carrying Tsuna's friends out. "Probably. I'm already prepared to rush them to the hospital; you too." Dino moved to pick Tsuna up bridal style.

"Wait."

Dino froze at the unfamiliar tone, regardless of the weak voice. "What's wrong?"

**The heart now bore resemblance to tainted fruit. Covered in black veins and vines, ensnaring the pure heart and locking it deep within the chest cavity. Crying and pounding could be heard inside, forcing the heart to beat. The dark only constricted it tighter, placing a more chains on it, sealing away the pure man with corrupted iron padlocks. How long could the prisoner survive in this self jail devoid of light?**

Tsuna coughed as agitated blood trickled out the side of his mouth again, carving new rivers. "I want the Anguissola eliminated."

Dino felt a chill start to run its course. "I think you already took care of that Tsuna." Dino observed the room, briefly resting on the impaled boss before looking into Tsuna's eyes again.

"**No.**" Tsuna focused the best he could on the dimming outline of Dino's face. "_**I want the Vongola to **__**erase**__** the **__**entire**__** Anguissola family**_."

The chill that wracked Dino's body made him want to vomit. "Are you-"

"Dino." No exceptions, no talking. It was decided and to be carried out.

" 'For my family, be it once or a thousand times over, I can die.' " Tsuna quoted the familiar saying of Italy, being especially well known and accepted with Mafioso. "They went too far and I cannot let them go," Tsuna whispered the end of it, mostly for his own ears.

Dino knew this too, but his poor brother had already died more than a thousand times over for his family. He wasn't stupid nor completely dense. As soon as he saw everyone, he could tell something was off between them and Tsuna and it killed Tsuna every second; again and again. Why add more?

Dino didn't answer. He understood well, even if it tore him apart inside. He picked Tsuna up and motioned for the commanding Vongola to come over. Dino relayed the orders as the other man's eyes widened and hardened. The man bowed to Dino before kneeling in front of his boss, Tsuna. "It shall be done, Decimo sir."

Tsuna nodded his head.

Tsuna wasn't worried about what the guardians would think of his decision. Those eyes Tsuna had looked into during the fight; they didn't want him to win. They were still branded with fear and dislike: uncertainty. His friends and guardians didn't _stand by him_ in this fight, they weren't his allies. A boss had been standing without the support of his family.

And that stabbed Tsuna's heart and mind repeatedly; too many times.

Tsuna stared into nothing as he lost consciousness. He couldn't bring himself to care what they thought anymore.

He inwardly sneered at himself with a cruel chuckle.

_I'm a textbook example. I've really become a demon._

_Chapter 6:_

_Abbracciando l' Abisso_

_(Embracing the Abyss)_


	6. Abracciando l' Abisso

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Chapter:** Abbracciando l' Abisso _(Embracing the Abyss)_

**Word Count:** 3,614

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens)/ +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Severe language and a blood/gore warning. Extremely depressive thoughts.

**A/N:** Thank-you for the new ten reviews I received, I appreciate those that have followed me and eagerly encourage me to write! I'm terribly sorry for how long it took for this chapter to come out! So, I made sure to give it a little extra length. I hope everyone likes it and please, don't kill me for what I did to Tsuna. My goal for this chapter was to send you on an emotional roller-coaster ride. Hopefully I succeeded. Enjoy~

**Music:** New Born & Time Is Running Out by: Muse / Seven Nation Army by: The White Stripes (Listened to them in Order)

Sunlight flitted through the wide hospital window. It bathed the white walls in sunshine, making the paint blinding to one's eyes. The brown haired man lay in his hospital bed, but soon twitched, showing he had awoken.

Tsuna opened his eyes and felt the stings in his tender body, hissing at the collective dull throbs his injuries provided. He struggled to push himself up and relocate his pillow back for support. The young boss instantly regretted it as pain seared through his back muscle. _Well, it's no wonder as to why I was sleeping on my side._

Tsuna felt himself hold his hand out and squeeze. His muscles overall were rather stiff, most likely because he was out a couple of days, but no more than a week. His body could tell if it had been a week; he wouldn't have been able to move at all.

The man looked up to observe his room; he was _probably_ in the Vongola Hospital's plainest but most grand room. He laughed at the cruelty of the situation; a hoarse and hollow chuckle with no feeling. His whole situation didn't particularly bother him yet…

The sound of the click of the room's door now echoed in the sterile space from where Dino entered. The blonde had only caught a glimpse Tsuna sitting up awake and staring at him before taking off down the hallway. "Someone; any doctor! He's awake!" Seeing a white coat, Dino grabbed the cloth in a vice grip before hurrying off with it and the inside.

Tsuna hadn't been surprised when he heard Dino's voice; it would be his brother that would visit him in the hospital. He calmly waited as Dino and some poor man were settled in his room.

"Well, if it isn't Don Vongola again. I'd be a pretty sick doctor if I say it's nice to see you again in a hospital. So, I'll say it's a welcome to sight to see you alive and awake."

Tsuna's brow furrowed. _That voice._ "Doctor Mantua?"

A chuckle escaped knowledgeable lips. "Of course. This blonde don here practically ripped my arm out to drag me here."

Tsuna felt the hostility spike. Dr. Mantua certainly wasn't happy about being dragged here against his will.

"Tsuna?"

The don blinked. Had he missed something?

"Aren't you going to take them?" Dino questioned.

The man cringed. He had wanted to discuss this with a doctor first. It was probably his Vongola and Natsu rings. It was hard not to miss the feeling of absence of them on his fingers. "Can you put them on for me?" _Damn, I need some water._

The cool metal sensation against his fingers brought about a sense of calm to him.

Dino straightened up, not questioning Tsuna. "I'll go get you a glass of water. Then," his voice became a quiet anger, "We'll talk about what you did with _my car_." His voice tapered off to a whisper, "And if you need to, the Anguissola." Footsteps started and Dino shut the door.

Tsuna sat quietly for a minute. "Dr. Mantua?" Shuffling could be heard in acknowledgement. "This darkness," he gestured to room's general area, "is it permanent?"

There was a sharp intake of breath as Dr. Mantua calmed the slight fear in his voice. "What?"

"I suppose you weren't my doctor when I first came in." With gentle fingers, Tsuna lightly touched near his left eye. "Most people call not being able to see _blind_."

Dr. Mantua remained quiet, observing the young man before him. Too many words described Sawada Tsunayoshi: kind, compassionate, forgiving, loving, gentle, joyous, honest, and open. He looked closer at the sky who couldn't see, only feel, yet there wasn't anyone for the sky to truly embrace. Yes, Dino was there, but that wouldn't be enough to keep him steady. Those brown eyes gave birth to a new side of Tsuna; cold, unforgiving: merciless. This wasn't 'Sawada Tsuna' anymore; this was Vongola Decimo, Sawada-sama. He was not a friend or an adopted family member, he was your boss: the centerpiece.

The doctor slowly approached the foot of Tsuna's bed, picking up his patient chart. He flipped to the second page and felt his throat go dry and his tongue heavy. " 'Patient: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Height: 5'4". Weight: 120 pounds. Condition-' " He paused; the hell was a doctor of the Vongola if they could save their boss perfectly? " 'Extensive injury resulting in internal bleeding upon bruising of sixty percent of body (drainage of chest cavity required). Gunshot wounds stitched; shallow and uninfected. Several splits in skin due to forceful blows inflicted by brass knuckles; stitched. Eyes-' " Dr. Mantua felt like shooting himself or someone else.

"Please continue, doctor. I have a fairly good idea about that section's contents." There wasn't any bitterness, just the tone akin to ice at the bottom of an abyss.

A throat cleared, resigned to its designated duty. " 'Eyes: severe, irreversible damage. Permanent blindness. Reconstructive cosmetic surgery to afflicted areas. Both eyes successfully constructed to almost mirror image preceding injury. Percentage prediction of successful eye transplant: twenty-five percent, progressively decreasing rate.' "

Glass shattered as the door banged open and Dino walked through it, his eyes shadowed by his bangs as he stared the floor down. "Is that correct? Is that **one-hundred percent** correct?" His voice was tight.

His little brother tilted his head in this direction, eyes never actually focusing on him. "I'm blind. The light will never reach my eyes again."

Dino's heart broke into unrecognizable pieces. He whipped around, punching the wall, punching, and punching; pounding away his frustrations. The wall stood still, painted in blood until Dino rested his fore head against it. Tears cut their way down the read stain.

Tsuna listened before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Slowly, he stood up to lean heavily against the wall, and made his way to where he last heard Dino. He felt himself lightly bump into the characteristically soft jacket and wrapped his brother in a hug.

Dino cried harder.

"Dino," Tsuna whispered. "I'm still alive, aren't I? Why are you crying? I'm still here, living, breathing, _standing_. You should be happy and say, 'Not even this can keep you down!' Because, it won't. I can train; I can learn." Tsuna gently tugged Dino around to face him. Tentatively, his fingers mapped his brother's face before confidently positioning it to stare directly into cloudy brown eyes. "I will, and _I will _**thrive**."

The same hazy chocolate eyes locked onto the presiding physician. His voice drifted out of the last emotion it had mustered. "Tsuna" was drained, used till the sky held his former self no more. "Am I able to leave now?"

"Yes, Decimo sir."

The ride to the estate was silent as well as their arrival. All the servants had been instructed to keep their distance after their immediate return, except for Signore Machiavelli. Steadily they rose up the stairs, Dino supporting Tsuna on the trek to his bedroom. Dino settled Tsuna in as Machiavelli brewed tea, presented the cups, and was dismissed. The blonde man quietly sipped the scalding liquid before rising to leave.

Tsuna reached out to tug on his jacket's sleeve, "Stay. We have a million things to discuss and only an hour for me to do so in." _Dino won't let me have any more time than this._

The Cavellone boss reluctantly sat back down. "Alright," he positioned his hands on his lap since this would be a discussion between two heads of influential families. "Shall you begin then?"

Tsuna nodded, folding his hands as well. "To begin with, regarding my decision with the Anguissola family earlier, you've my gratitude for carrying out my orders. And no," he intercepted Dino's interjection, "I **do not** regret my actions. It was for my family, their safety. I cannot afford to tarnish the loss of lives a week ago with my regret." Tsuna inclined his head.

Mocha brown eyes met the invitation. "You're blind now; how are you going to be able to lead the family? You can't navigate the house, sign paperwork, or defend yourself."

Tsuna ever so slightly twitched. _We just _had_ to address all these issues together at once again, didn't we?_

"I can eventually learn to navigate my way in the house; plus, when you lose a sense, your others are heightened. As for signing paperwork, I planned on having Spanner and Shouichi engineer special contacts to assist me in reading documents and locating where to place my signature. They'll also provide cover so no one outside of the doctors, you, Signore Machiavelli, and I know about my condition."

He paused, not quite sure how to continue. "My Hyper Intuition is," he glanced upwards before settling on Dino again, "It's what I'll be relying on a lot from here on out. It's already started letting me have a better picture concerning my surrounding environment and other people. I can train to advance it. By the end of this I should be more aware as a boss than before, but-"

Tsuna really hoped Dino would say yes, because this was the tricky part. "I need _you_ to train me."

The blonde's eyes widened, himself? "Why not just ask Reborn?" Dino casually removed his cell. A quick flash of pale skin and Tsuna had firmly grasped the phone in the hand furthest from the Cavellone.

"No." Tsuna stressed every syllable, "We do not tell Reborn."

An eyebrow twitched; _this_ is what Dino had feared, facing Tsuna alone. "Damn it Vongola, call your advisor!" Your tutor, your co-worker, you father figure; call Reborn, you _safety_ line. "I'm not arguing nor compromising on this one. He needs to know."

Tsuna glared disdainfully, so this was how they were going to play it? "And he will," Tsuna looked downwards; appearing every bit the child he was ten years ago. "He'll just know after I can," fingers came up to mimic quotation marks, "'see' again." Eyes reverted back to their hardened age's appearance. "Even if he was here, that wouldn't change my mind. I want you as my teacher."

Curiosity did Dino in. "Why?"

Tsuna gave the simplest answer possible, every bit as blatantly obvious as it should be.

"Because, you _know_."

Oh Dino knew, Lord he knew too much. All the pain the young man in front of him felt, the absurdness of the whole ordeal, the knowledge of feeling betrayal and bout of anger towards his family. Dino knew exactly what Tsuna meant.

"That's not the only reason either," Tsuna's voice cut in. "Reborn would have one priority to take care of first: speaking to my family." No emotion was put into his last sentence.

"I need the training not only to function as a boss, but to present myself and stand before _them_ again." Tsuna chuckled. _Okay, maybe I do feel a bit of animosity towards them right now._

Dino smiled sadly, mistaking the chuckle for nervous anticipation. He let out a long sigh and leaned back, placing his arms crisscrossed over his eyes. "Alright," he groaned, "I concede defeat."

"Thank-you, Dino Cavellone."

Tsuna leaned over to hug him who then spluttered in surprise, red dusting his cheeks. _I need this to happen for certain._

"Thank-you, Nii-san," he whispered. _The deal is cemented._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two weeks later, Tsuna was at the forest on the Cavellone estate. Dino had a large cement base poured in for the training and the forest would further serve his purpose. Tsuna had been led down a mile long dirt path by Dino's right-hand man, Romario.

Tsuna finally sensed another presence. "I'm glad you could make it, Tsuna. I've planned out your training already for the next month. Are you sure about this?"

"I am." Tsuna felt apprehension but ignored it.

"Even if you die within the next month?" Dino stated bitterly. "This training isn't a joke. Even Reborn would be furious that I'm using methods with a high, potential fatality."

A sigh escaped parted lips before thinning to a tighter lipped grin. "It needs to be that intense. Do what you have to."

"Fine; hand me your pills."

The container smashed into the ground, spilling blue spheres in all directions as Dino crushed them to dust with his heavy military boots. "I designed the course with the use of Hyper Dying Will Mode and flames in mind. If you aren't able to draw them out unaided yourself." He banged his foot down with a final crush. "You die."

The brunette remained unflinching.

"Then let's start." The Cavellone lifted a pistol into the sky and fired.

Car wheels screeched as Tsuna desperately scanned his surroundings. He almost screamed in frustration. _The whole purpose of this training is to see without sight!_ His hyper intuition flared as he turned around. A heavy weight crashed into his small body, sending it flying. It rolled and bounced off the concrete surface, leaving red skid mark trails and once clean skin marred and dirty.

"Your first lesson: _dodging_. There are ten professional Cavellone family drivers present. Their goal is to hit you, as you can tell now. They're currently going thirty-six miles per hour. Every time you dodge, whether it is by luck or _accident_, they'll increase their speed by two mph."

The lump didn't move to rise.

Dino's fingernail embedded themselves in the flesh of his palm. "Get up."

Tsuna moved to stand, pain etched across his face. Romario sadly watched as Dino raised his gun to fire again.

An hour and a half passed by before Dino stopped everyone. Tsuna was slightly aware as the older man crouched next to him. "Round two is armed with paintball guns, bats, and blunted knives."

Tsuna could hear to noise of cars exchanged for the revving engines of…motorbikes?

His brother stood and walked away. "There are twenty of them. You're theirs for the next hour."

Tsuna could sum up the end of the allotted time as such: why wasn't he dead yet?

He flinched as something was set in front of him. The scent of food wafted to his nose. With a slightly trembling hand, he grabbed a fork. A whip cracked as it was sent sailing out of his now swollen hand.

"That wasn't the right utensil for eating that dish, try again. You have thirty minutes total to eat. Whether you actually do or don't will depend on you."

The blind man winced as reached for the replaced silverware. _He's reminding me of my table manners._

By the time he finished, it was dark. "You will be provided new clothes in the morning. Until then, I hope leaves sound inviting, because you'll be sleeping in the forest. Use your hyper intuition to traverse the uneven ground, watch out for ravines, and there are streams woven throughout to provide you with water."

Dino strode forward, patting the shorter man's shoulder. "Head directly north and you'll reach the tree line. Good night." And he began walking home, steeling himself from turning back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Day two started at exactly eight thirty a.m. by the sound of crunching leaves. The brunette jolted awake and clumsily stumbled into a fighting stance, he had been attacked the previous night _twice_.

The Cavellone boss stumbled into the make shift clearing that doubled as his brother's residency. "Tsuna!" He gushed in relief. "Thank God you survived the night!" Dino sat on the end of one of the logs as Tsuna remained on edge. A confused look crossed Dino's face, "I know you're probably wound up but you can sit down. Breakfast won't be served yet and they'll come with your new clothes."

The young man remained unmoved but steadied his stance into the refined elegance it was known for. "You're lying."

"What? I-"

"I can hear it in your voice." Tsuna hesitated, "And you feel…off? I'm not sure how to describe it. What are you going to do?"

Dino smiled grimly. "Lesson three: deception. Practicing it and discerning it. You can't notice the minute quirks and ticks people do when they lie anymore. You'll have to learn to pick apart a person's speech for their true intentions. Today, you were correct. I lied. Tomorrow? I'm sincere? You don't know, but by the end of this, I'll make sure you do. Breakfast is in forty-five minutes." Dino got up and turned to make his way back to the cement grounds.

Tsuna tensed listening, straining his ears. He could hear the faint rustling of foliage under the sound of Dino's retreating footsteps.

Dino had sent men after him.

_I can't run. I'll have to win. I'm not able to move away from here either. I'm most familiar with this part of the forest. If I stray, I'll be at an even greater disadvantage because I still can't fight in an actively changing environment._

Tsuna passively felt the pain before he could drag his torn, battered, and short lived victorious body out of the forest panting. He made his way closer to Dino, tripping less and actually able to tell where to step up onto the concrete.

"Good, you had thirteen seconds to spare. These maids will care for you wounds. Then, change into these clothes." He threw them into the poor man's face. Tsuna civilly ate his meal as fast as possible before cleaning and changing.

"Next will be Lesson four: Hand to hand combat. No explanations needed, if you can use your dying will, do so." Dino didn't waste time and threw a punch that Tsuna barely blocked. The elder kicked upwards connecting directly with the other's chin. He quickly followed it up with an elbow to Tsuna's gut.

Coughing greeted him as spit flew from Tsuna's gaping mouth that gasped for air. Dino stepped back, analyzing the Vongola boss. "You have two days until you're required to be on par with me in a fight, no weapons."

Wheezing, Tsuna asked, "How?"

"The forest, you have five minutes before they come."

Tsuna didn't ask any questions as he took off at a stumbling run. Trees, vines, and thorns tore at his skin while braches thwacked him in the face and arms, but he couldn't stop if it was men coming after him. He burst into the clearing and took a stance waiting for the men.

But he wasn't prepared.

Heavy panting assaulted his ears along with yips and thumps.

Then they were on him.

Tsuna cried out in pain as he feebly defended himself, or tried to. He couldn't completely stop the sharp teeth from tearing his clothes and ripping into the meat of his body. He felt his blood trickle out from his razed, angry red flesh into the mouths of awaiting Doberman Pinchers and German Shepherds, fueling their appetite and sport. They whelped as he kicked them off and scampered away when he punched. But they waited for him to let his guard down again.

Crashes could be heard in the forest again. _Now he sent men along with the dogs._

Tsuna took off, ignoring the hot breath that tickled his ankles and the saliva that tasted of his blood which now coated his legs. He ran and ran until he was racing at his limit, until he couldn't anymore.

Tsuna screamed.

Air rushed past him as he dropped before frantically putting his arms out and barely catching it in vines. His stomach turned and gurgled as he moved his head to the side, retching from the experience. Tears prickled at his eyes as the stinging acid of his vomit against his inner throat reminded him of the terror; the free fall.

"Tsuna?" A voice questioned. It startled him as he fearfully looked up.

"You're still alive. I thought you would remember what I told you. There _are_ ravines here, and they're rather deep."

_How could I have forgotten that?_ _ I could've killed myself because I was reckless._ Tsuna's thoughts were cut off.

"You got lucky though. On this one, the bottom is covered in a deep pool of water. If you drop down, you'll land in it and be fine."

Tsuna strained to hear the voice. What if Dino was lying to him? He would die as soon as he hit the ground, no second chances about that.

But- _It doesn't matter, right? For this one time, I'll just let God handle my fate as he sees fit. I'm tired. I won't fight to change destiny this time._ Tsuna let his body fall before the feeling of coldness washed over his being.

Dino had walked away before he could watch Tsuna make his decision. He let his resolution finally break and slumped against a tree. He cried, letting his tears fall unabashedly as he wailed. Why had Tsuna wanted this, couldn't he just have let Reborn make everything better? Why did the world, his family, let this happen?

The men of Dino gathered around to watch their boss choke on sobs before lifting his head and letting out another pained howl to the heavens. All for the injustices his little brother had endured to suffer repeatedly.

It was seven a.m. the next morning when Dino entered the clearing. He saw the peaceful but unmoving, sickly pale skin of the body. "Well," he asked it, "why didn't you quit?" His voice cracked.

Ever so slightly, one eye lid opened as breath wracked the body once more from its death like sleep. Brown could be seen in the one open window to Tsuna's soul as a flame faintly licked at his forehead before dying out. "Because, I can only do that after twenty nine more days of this. Then, maybe…" The eye closed, tired, "I'll quit."

Dino cracked a smile.

Chapter 7:

_Cielo Caduto_

_(Fallen Heavens)_


	7. Cielo Caduto

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Chapter:** Cielo Caduto _(Fallen Heavens)_

**Word Count:** 3741

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens)/ +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Severe language and extremely depressive thoughts.

**A/N:** Wow, I think this is the most reviews I've received for any of my chapters; 16 of them! Thank-you, everyone, so much for telling me your thoughts and feelings. I love knowing I was able to invoke some emotions in ya'll! Please continue to be kind to me in your future reviews and ask me questions! [Translations of names: Andrea=manly, Donatello=gift of God, Diva=powerful woman, Renz=laurel, Battista=baptizer/but there's another meaning that I can't remember that I chose it for] Enjoy this new chapter (I sorta' see this one as a letdown to all of my readers, I don't think it turned out very well), even though it's kinda late!

**Music:** "Moonlight"-"Atomic"-"Computer Music"-"Orion"-"Supersonic" by: She

Two men stood at the entrance to the Vongola manor. Brown eyes calmly flickered to their companion. "Do you really think I'm ready for this?"

Dino smacked his forehead. "If you aren't ready by now, you never will be. You almost broke my leg last training session with _my _whip."

"You told me, 'use any weapon.'"

"That wasn't the point and you know it," Dino replied hotly. "Ugh, and please stop showing your eyes to me like that! I know you're blind so quit fluttering your contacts at me. Spanner and Soichi did too realistic of a job."

Tsuna smirked, that was the whole reason why he did it. "Yes, they did, didn't they? Although it unnerves you," he teased, "it will look normal to others."

"It will, won't it? Look normal that is."

"Yes." Tsuna turned to face Dino. "I-I can't possibly thank you enough. After everything you did for me, whether you wanted to or not. It sure as hell wasn't easy. I'll make sure to send-"

Tsuna was cut off as Dino pulled him into a tight hug against his chest. "You don't need to send me anything. I'm just thankful to god you're alive and here with me."

The brunette tilted his head up, smiling. "Thanks." He stepped back and gave his suit a final dust of. "Well, I have work to take care of, deals to make, and useless papers to sign. It's been a pleasure don Cavallone."

"Likewise Don Vongola; best of luck to you and the family."

The man waved at Dino's retreating vehicle before stepping inside the manor and taking a deep breath. _I'm finally home._

Tsuna walked around the front foyer, hearing the echoing clicks of his shoes. _I have so many things to do._ He turned around to make his way to the office.

"Master Sawada!"

Tsuna put his smile in place onto his face before turning and opening his inviting arms. Andrea ran into the warmth, hugging her boss. "It's a true pleasure to see you again young miss, I believe? If I'm correct, you had a birthday while I was away."

Andrea backed away blushing crimson and suddenly finding the floor interesting. "Yes sir, I'm now twelve.

He flashed her an apologetic grin and ruffled her hair. "Then this is for you, I apologize for missing it!"

Andrea abruptly looked up. "But sir! You didn't have to get me any-" She cut off at the necklace dangling in front of her. It was made of a semi-transparent claret colored stone. It looked to have ripples inside it as if it had been molten at one point, creating varying shades of color and design. Light easily passed through it, making it glow on its white gold chain.

Tsuna leaned forward and hooked the clasp around her neck. "See? I believe it suits you. I've already bought it and certainly not wearing it so take it without fighting me every step of the way." He watched her fidget with the hem of her dress, a small 'thank you' being whispered. "Good, now I must go check on my office. If you would, please inform the rest of the staff that I am home."

He watched her fiercely nod and run to do as he asked before turning to continue his way to his office. The sturdy door was closed and Tsuna gave it a gentle tap. He heard the calm voice of the CEDEF head and second in command answer him in consent. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna walked into the office. "I believe you're in my chair and desk area, Commander Basil and Lieutenant Fuuta."

Tsuna watched as both men looked over, surprise covering their features.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil exclaimed, reverting back to his original speech.

"Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta ignored the formal protocol Lal Mirch beat into him and ran, launching himself at Tsuna.

"Ugh," Tsuna grunted, "It's nice to see you again otouto, but please try to remember." He shifted on his feet, trying to stand on his toes. "You're taller than me, come down to my height if you want a proper welcoming back. I rather not end up in the hospital again, preferably."

Fuuta stepped away spluttering. "It wasn't that bad…was it?"

Tsuna blinked, remembering the whole ordeal. He was twenty when Fuuta hit a significant growth spurt. The poor boy hadn't adjusted to his new limbs or realized that some things would need to be taken in to account now yet. One of such; if you're six feet tall, don't tackle your shorter brother. And especially don't do it if he is standing at the crest of a three story staircase in a grand hotel. "Fuuta, you put me in the hospital for three and a half weeks. It was _that bad_." Granted, Tsuna's body had taken the abuse from the fall down since he didn't want Fuuta to hurt himself.

Fuuta's ear tips were burning. "Point taken, Decimo sir." The younger man straightened up to his full height. "Welcome back, sir. It's good to have you head the family again."

Tsuna gave a weary reply. "Thanks." He walked forward to his desk where Basil now stood. He grasped Basil's hand in a firm shake. "I'm sorry for disappearing like that and irresponsibly leaving my work in your hands suddenly."

"No," Basil cut him off. "If you had to disappear in such a manner as you did, it was important. Whatever you did needed to happen. Neither Fuuta nor I can fault you for this. Our only concern is you well-being currently."

Despite himself, Tsuna frowned and caught the attention of the two around him. "Well," he began slowly. "I cannot _lie_ and say _everything_ is okay right now. However, it's getting better, but there are more problems than I began with." Tsuna felt the confusion from the others. "Let's just leave it at this. I was hurt before," he moved a hand to his tainted, constricted heart. _The silly little thing is still beating, is it? _"But I'm healing now." He flashed a sinister smirk for but a moment till quickly replacing it with something more natural.

"Is that it?" Basil interrogated, searching Tsuna's eyes for more answers and finding none. Fuuta remained quiet through the whole exchange; if Tsuna wanted or could tell them, then he would when ready or able to.

"Yes."

Basil shook his head. "Alright, then welcome back Tsuna-san."

"And it feels great." His hand plucked a pen from his breast pocket. "Anything there that needs to be signed immediately?" He flicked his hand in the direction of the desk.

Basil grimaced. "Not exactly, but it's kind of important regardless." Basil bent down and lifted a box from the floor with a grunt till he dropped it onto the desk top.

Brown eyes widened. "Uhm, what exactly are those?" He timidly pointed a finger.

"These are complaints. You could say that there is a 'war' going on between the servants and your guardians. I'm not sure exactly what it's about, but I do know that argument stems from a disagreement they're having over you."

"Wonder what it's about?" Tsuna muttered while picking a few up. "From Gokudera: laundry wasn't done. From standing maid: clothes weren't in hamper. From Lambo: nothing but a simple sandwich has been served for meals that past four days. Chef: he said he was hungry, so I fed him. The little," Tsuna stopped reading.

"What's wrong, why did you stop Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta looked curious as to the remainder of the complaint.

"I've never even heard of some of these curses," he squinted, "or threats."

Basil leaned over to read as well. "Creative: sound painful."

"Most definitely." Tsuna replied dryly while wearily glancing at the rest of the box. "Are they all like this?"

"Yes, and it only becomes worse. I've tried mediating, but it didn't exactly work. I'm at a loss."

The young boss sported a thoughtful face. "Call all staff to collect in the main ballroom please, Basil. Fuuta," he turned to face the younger boy, "call Signore Machiavelli to my office please. I'll need to talk to him and you when you all return."

The door clicked as they left his office and Tsuna walked around his desk, sitting in the chair. _I can only hope this will work since I doubt the guardians will help me. I can't put off meeting the other bosses in person forever._

A rapping noise was made against his door. "Come in." Fuuta walked in with the head butler trailing behind him. "You're going to need to close the door for this. What I'm about to say is most definitely **not** for all ears." The door closed with a soft thud and click as Signore Machiavelli locked it.

"I assume you haven't any idea about what I'm about to say, right Fuuta?"

The beige-headed young man nodded. "I can tell it deals closely with your health."

_If you can call almost being killed twice and blinded as simply my 'health,' then you're sure as hell correct. _Tsuna let out a dry laugh, gravely putting Fuuta under a scrutinizing gaze. He calmly observed the boy until he squirmed a bit. "It's much more serious than _my health_. I'm talking about the life of the Vongola family itself. We have a huge, detrimental problem and I'm placing all my chips on a cheap trick bet to help us through. Hell, for all it's worth, it may even be a permanent solution."

Fuuta flinched, leaving Tsuna to feel only the smallest fraction of guilt. Did he regret how he was treating Fuuta? **No**, this was all for the survival of the Vongola family as a whole. It was the only thing he had left; it gave him everything and took it all away the same. It would continue to flourish above and beyond his cold, lone body. He would make sure of it and make everyone understand that.

"Signore Machiavelli," the elder man acknowledged the don's call, "Is your granddaughter on her way to my study with Andrea?" Another 'yes' was the elder butler's answer. "Was she able to contact Renz Vasiliev?"

"Yes sir; before he was to come, I also had her inform him to bring an A class mist ring and Hell ring on his person. Diva also has her A class lightning ring."

Tsuna shook his head in a 'no' motion. "That won't be sufficient. I'm going to need an S class ring of very flame class but sky. This disguise needs to be as flawless as possible."

"I understand."

A knock echoed throughout the room. "Don Sawada?" A soft voice called through the wood. "Signore Vasiliev, Signora Andrea and I have arrived; may we enter?"

"Of course." The lock jingled as a young woman stepped through the door with her companions and locked the door again, quietly slipping the key into her apron's pocket. She was the spitting image of what Donatello Machiavelli would have looked like in his prime and was a female. Taller than the average Italian girl, she stood at five foot eight, three inches shorter than her grandfather. She had lustrous, wavy black hair that descended towards her hips and greatly accented her olive green-gray eyes.

Tsuna smirked at Donatello. "Handing over the mantle already?" He asked, noticing Diva had the master key that only the head servant possessed.

Donatello sniffed, displeased and disappointed. "Never sir. You will need to pry my title from me as I lie in a casket, and only then. Every Household-Presider has descended from our lineage; an honor each one of us has earned. This is part of the preparation to pass it on; the prelude to her own inheritance ceremony, more responsibility is an aspect of it. Regardless, a true head knows how to get in _without_ a key."

The Decimo paled, he hadn't believed it possible to get in a locked room of the manor without a key. "So, no retiring or vacations?"

"Only over my dead body."

"…And if I forced you?"

"Over _your incapacitated_ body, Decimo."

Tsuna frowned. _This man takes his duty way to seriously for a senior citizen._ The brunette cleared his thoughts before focusing on the rest of Diva's company.

Behind her stood an even taller man his mid-20s to late-20s. He had cherry-wood colored hair with bangs falling over in thick strands over the left side of his face. The rest of his longer than average locks were combed down and gelled in a regal fashion. The broad shouldered man wore a simple white collar shirt with dark gray slacks and army green military boots. Andrea stood pitifully smaller in comparison on his left side, her gold eyes showing her curiosity.

"It's an honor to be under your direct command again, sir."

And a thick Russian accent, this was definitely the third most powerful and respected mist user in the Vongola family, Renz Vasiliev.

Tsuna returned the pleasantry with a grimace. "I wouldn't call it an honor to serve under the man who ordered your hand to slaughter an entire family." _I let someone else dirty their hands instead of dipping mine into the vat of human life. Just how selfish am I: when does is run out? Will it? _

Renz narrowed his eyes, getting ready to retaliate except Tsuna beat him to the punch. "But, I do need you. You're going to be the star of this charade." After Renz was properly stunned, Tsuna turned to address Andrea. "Andrea, I…To be truthful, I really do need your help, yet you're so young…" _Too young, I've already committed that __**sin**__, to do so again…_

"Anything you need, I'll do. My life is yours Master Sawada. You saved me after my parents were killed by Mafia; I would've been alone to _try_ fending for myself, a pitiful six year old. But the Vongola," her eyes shown with love and admiration, her voice drenched with conviction. "And **you**, sir, saved me: someone not of your concern. You gave me an education, a living, _life_. You consistently tell me to live for myself, that I owe you all nothing and that my life belongs to me alone to do with as I please." Her golden eyes blazed, "And with this life, mine to decide, I shall use to protect you. _That_ is how _I_ want to live!"

The don let out a soft chuckle. His conflicted heart ached. God, they were so similar, her and how **he** used to be. "If it's what you desire then. Every Vongola household servant is taught to defend themselves, were you?"

Andrea's face lit up. He needed her. "Yes! I was taught how to use and shoot assorted guns and, well, I suppose I'm pretty good. I'm the eleventh best marksmen in the manor."

Tsuna nodded. "I've also heard you have a flame and are versed in applying and using it: storm right?"

"Yes sir!"

"The mind set and conviction to _kill_?" The Decimo's voice was full of contempt for the word and his being. _I'm damning another __**again**__._

The girl recoiled at the sudden inquiry, but just as quickly she sprung back with an unnaturally serious face. "Only for you sir," she honestly replied. "If you ask me to, then without hesitation. My life," she reminded him, 'is yours' being left unspoken.

"So be it. My sun is Battista Mantua. I now hold ever possibility." Tsuna stood from his chair, showing his intelligence and why he was respected as the tenth generation boss of the Vongola. "Andrea Trovato with storm flames, Donatello Machiavelli with rain flames, Diva Machiavelli with lightning flames, Fuuta de la Stella with cloud flames, and Renz Vasiliev with mist flames." Tsuna locked eyes with every respective person whose name he called out respectively.

"Will you accept the task of becoming my guardians?"

Diva and Donatello maintained their composure, the only two of the group present aware of what he was going to say beforehand. The others stared, wide eyed and mouths slightly agape in shock. This was extremely serious.

"But, Tsuna-nii! You-you already have guardians don't you! ?"

"Have? Why yes, I do." He answered cynically. "Are they responsible in all of their duties? No. This normally wouldn't be a problem if I didn't need to meet other families in person, but I do. That's where I need each one of yours help. My guardians are a sign of love, trust, and loyalty within our family amongst others. If I were to appear without them, we would instantly be the target of rival families and a select few allies; former by then."

Renz carefully listened to the Decimo explain and realized what he was going to do. "A disguise, an illusion," he cut in, "That's why I'm a key player. You wish me to cast an illusion on us in the image of your true Vongola guardians. You're blatantly asking us to deceive the other families."

_There's no better or sugar coated way of saying it: simple it is then._ "Yes, I do expect that." Brown eyes diverted their attention elsewhere. "My frie…guardians and I aren't seeing eye to eye, much less face to face right now." Wincing at the truth, he continued. "I'm positive everyone here knows I, a while ago, killed someone for the first time by my hands directly. Then, again, with the slaughter of the Anguissola family, indirectly that time. My hands are stained like anyone else's now. The conditions and actions were unacceptable to them. Simply put, there's discourse or a rift between us the inner family. That is a completely unacceptable face to show and the Vongola won't, if you accept."

The two Machiavelli moved closer before stepping down onto one knee, heads bowed. "We accept," Diva answered for them.

Andrea was the next to mirror the gesture. "I swear to never leave your side, Vongola Decimo, and to be the best right hand man." It was easy to guess who she would be mimicking in the future.

"My eyes and actions for you only, Tsunayoshi-sama. I'll bite those to death who get anywhere remotely close to you. _**Any threat**_," Fuuta vowed. Even if it was the rest of their original family, they wouldn't ever hurt him again in any possible way.

Renz and Tsuna locked eyes until the Russian man walked towards his boss and around the desk, never breaking the connection. He knelt down as per custom, reaching for Tsuna's sky ring. Tsuna's eyes held fear as he started to stumble backwards; but Renz lunged from his position on the ground and locked is hand with his boss's, gently guiding him closer. Renz knew what it would take and what he would do to heal his boss.

Carefully, Renz lifted the captured hand and kissed the ring on its' gemstones. Then he moved to remove Tsuna's shoe and sock of his right foot. He slid the knife from the inside of his long sleeved shirt and carved a deep cross on the taught skin at the top of Tsuna's right foot, letting it bleed meaning: protection and love. Then he swiftly brought the knife to his mouth and traced his upper and bottom lip with the blade and felt his blood well at the wound. This represented the lies he would tell and information he would never speak for Tsuna's sake and being. Renz moved to finalize the ultimate allegiance and pressed his wounded lips delicately to Tsuna's blood stained foot. Words were never swapped.

Tsuna couldn't move his frozen and petrified body. _Why, why would he do that! It's basically like a slave contract! This is the __**Notturna Angelo di Scambio**__, there is NO backing out, and there is NO reversing it! Why is he showing such loyalty, devotion, love …care…_acceptance_. Why does he…- I want it. I truly want to be able to embrace this bond. I want it and he knows it, they all do._

They all truly did as each moved to surround Tsuna in an arc behind his desk and repeat the _Notturna Angelo di Scambio._

Wet drops rolled down his cheeks silently, creating dark spots on the carpet below him. Sunlight hit the tears as they fell and illuminated them with an ethereal glow. Tsuna gave his most kind and true smile for a long time, filled with feelings his original family had rejected, now redirected to the ones before him. "_And you all shall fly in grace in thy Heavens eternally,_" he whispered in defeat and compliance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I wonder what this is about?" One maid asked, turning to a butler next to her.

He shrugged in a carefree manner, "Who knows what Don Vongola wants?"

The maid glared before an older butler cuffed the boy with his hand over the head and pointed to the balcony above. "Maybe we'll all know if we close our mouths and listen, hm?" He advised them, giving them both a pointed look that said 'turn around, shut up and pay attention.'

Tsuna now stood at the edge of the ballrooms' balcony, commonly used when addressing large crowds at parties or gatherings. Considering the Vongola had just fewer than two hundred staff employed, it was necessary to use it now.

The "new guardians" stood tall around him supportively with Andrea on his right side as he moved to speak. "Everyone," the Don began, "It's wonderful to be back." Large cheering erupted from the mass of black and white in shouts of Italian. "But," he interrupted, "There's a problem. I know what every single one of you have been doing." He sighed in resignation when he spotted a few heads halfway duck in guilty embarrassment. "I know that you're angry and I know what your reasoning is-" Cries of outrage rang out. "That's unacceptable." They slowly died down, feeling the shame; Tsuna wasn't here to beat them down though. "We are all an important mechanic of the Vongola family, every single one of us is above and beyond such petty actions. So my words to you, at least try to be civil!"

More cheers started, louder than before as Tsuna watched for a moment before turning on his heel. _It will all work out somehow, someway._

"Let's put this plan into action _mia amata famiglia_. Andrea, gather any old videos for studies on the characteristics and personalities for my original guardians." She bowed and ran off.

_My existence for the Vongola, them, and even __**them**__ forever…_

_Chapter 8:_

_Tossici Tempestas e Acido Linguas_

_(Toxic Gales and Acid Tongues)_

**[EXTRA A/N: **_There's actually a deeper meaning as to the reason why I chose the name __Notturna Angelo di Scambbio__. Its literal translation means _Night Angel's Exchange._ Exchange is more of a reference to souls or state of being, representing both party's life force. Night is the opposite of sky, thus being performed to the 'higher' or more 'powerful' entity. Angel refers to the recipient. No true sky would ever be able to enact this pact or willing allow another to do so without an argument. Blackness of a night is a reference to how it must mean the enforces is a darker standing, not being as pure as the Sky even though in the end Tsuna allowed it to happen since he needed it. The kissing the foot scene is _meant_ to sound degrading when it really is a beautiful thing for those involved. The whole commitment is a paradox in itself; funny huh? Also, "mia amata famiglia" means "_my beloved family."**]**


	8. Tossici Tempesta e Acido Linguas

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Chapter:** Tossici Tempesta e Acido Linguas_(Toxic Gale and Acid Tongues)_

**Word Count:** 5646

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens)/ +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Severe language and extremely depressive thoughts.

**A/N:** Thanks for the new thirteen, long written reviews guys. I decided, since I'm a day over my month long writing limit, I decided to reach a new level of word account. Also, I would like to apologize for using the F-word once in this chapter, I HATE THAT WORD WITH A PASSION, but I felt it needed to be done. Now that I think of it, I "write like a literate sailor" in this story: my apologies. And now, enjoy the chapter!

**Music:**"Feet on the Ground" by: Britney Spears (her lyrics have become Tsuna's theme song for this part of his life in this story; it's actually a really good song! Till..well, you'll see…)

Tsuna sighed as a tick mark appeared on Gokudera's forehead. "And _I_ said," the storm hissed, slamming his hand down on the table, "that's bullshit! It should be pretty clear to everyone in this room that your suggestion favors the Occhetti."

Lambo was slouching on the back of Tsuna's chair. "Yare yare, you have the guts to try cheating the Vongola?"

The boss of the Occhetti family, a short man with a round stature, started to sweat before their eyes and speckle his suit with dark spots. "No-no, I would never!" The egotistical coward abruptly stood up, smashing his papers together in an attempt to gather them. "I'll be sure to tailor them again to a more favorable liking for you sir!"

Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes, his chin propped on an arm and elbow atop his armrest. He waved his left hand in a careless motion, as if swatting a fly, when a maid took the cue and led the disgraceful boss from the negotiation table and room.

Immediately after the door closed, Lambo straightened up with a small bow of apology. "I'm terribly sorry for being so disrespectful."

"It's fine." Tsuna clicked on the small mike on his collar. "All clear Renz, couldn't see the difference~"

Static and then a voice came through, "That's not funny at all Decimo, a joke in the poorest of tastes."

The illusion fell and the real form of Diva and Andrea appeared.

"Yes, yes," Tsuna brushed off the remark rubbing his eyes. "If I knew I wasn't going to be reading anything today I would've worn my plain brown contacts instead."

All of his 'guardians' knew he was blind; he made sure to tell them after the assembly a few days ago when thy made the pact with him. It took him hours to convince them not to kill his real guardians.

"You never know so you should always be prepared sir." _Ever so helpful_, Tsuna thought sarcastically.

Andrea fumed as she glared towards the older woman. "Decimo doesn't make any mistakes! How dare you say that to him!"

Diva gave the naïve girl a critical eye. "You say that but you don't know." She gave an antagonizing tilt of her head, "You're too young to possibly understand what I'm saying."

Andrea stood her ground. This was her boss and it was her duty to defend him. The two lionesses locked eyes, their rivalry gleaming within.

Tsuna stepped in, hoping to cease the progression of the cat fight taking place and about to worsen. "Ladies, it's fine. Points are taken and we're past this. Andrea, what do we have next on the agenda, if you will so kindly?"

Andrea un-pocketed her flip notebook, turning to this day's date. She cleared her throat, trying to send her wave of satisfaction of being more useful towards the old hag. Decimo trusted _her_ with _his_ schedule. "In accordance with today, next we're to prepare for the yearly Mafia social with rival and allied families. Vongola is hosting this year. We need to decide on food to be served, decorations, seating arrangements, attire for you and us caterers as well as music." She choked up, "I…uh…sir," she shifted uncomfortably.

Tsuna looked at her sadly. He knew exactly what she was trying to say and how she was trying to spare his feeling. Andrea was too sweet for her own good sometimes. "Yes, I understand I must contact them, don't I?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Tsuna moved his attention to the ebony haired woman. "Diva, please retrieve the numbers of the guardians on their missions. I need to call them back home temporarily."

"How are you going to convince them to do so sir?" _Prodding gently this time, eh Diva? Usually you're more direct._

The brunette frowned. "Considering how swimmingly we're interacting with each other, a charming conversation with them individually might be the trick. Then I have to warn them to **behave** in front of our guests since I don't favor the idea of being attacked again. I suppose I should take care of this road block." He sighed again. _Damn, this is starting to become habitual for me. _He untangled himself from the plush chair, cracking his bones into place.

"Shall we dance our first diabolic waltz before the awaited night comes?"

The two women agreed as Diva went to scavenge for foreign phone numbers and Andrea dutifully trailed Tsuna to his office where they were seated.

"I can tell you right now," Tsuna grimaced, "anything meant to be pleasing to the eye isn't my forte. Hopefully you have a gift for creating beauty. Reborn once told me, if Leonardo was told to paint the scene of what I had planned once for my mother's birthday or die, he would forfeit his life without a second thought." Tsuna huffed humorously, "I'd seen his paintings and to this day I still feel insulted."

"You're pushing the work onto your right hand man?" The spitfire teased.

"No, trying to prevent genocide of the Mafia variety." His teeth flashed, "Otherwise yes, without hesitation and with confidence. Lay it on me."

Andrea entered thinking pose when her eyes snapped open. "Classical! For decorations it'll be olive green table cloths, gold silverware, burgundy napkins, clear streamers, and varying purple flower arrangements. As for attire…" The girl tucked a loose strand of striking blue hair behind her ear. "How about all maid wear a black dress of their choosing and the butlers a tuxedo? Then the woman could war white scarves and the men have white handkerchiefs so guests can distinguish us from the crowd at the gathering."

The young coordinator drummed her fingers on her thigh before snapping them together. "As for food, how about a taste of fine cuisine from around the world? Nighty five percent of the cooking staff are imported anyway."

Tsuna made a chastising noise in the back of his throat at her choice of words.

For once, the girl ignored him. "Seating can be by alliances and good relations with several small tables surrounding an open circle of space. The little cloud man can DJ since I know he does it for the CEDEF parties no matter how much he denies it!"

Tsuna who had been nodding along with the planning froze. _Fuuta is a DJ in his spare time? _He shook his head vigorously; that wasn't important! _Parties? Now I know where all the shortcomings in the Vongola budget came from. Basil and Fuuta don't seem like the type to do that though…_

The Vongola boss snapped out of his reverie to the hope filled eyes of Andrea. _Better than I could've come up with, why not? _"Sounds good to me, would you like to put into action?" The girl was brimming with excitement. "Then run and tell Fuuta so he can start getting everyone to prepare while getting us supplies, ne?"

The young storm shot out of her seat and was out his door in seconds. He found himself chuckling at her antics until Diva replaced the energetic girl's presence. "I have all the numbers." _Ah, and then my moment of happiness comes crashing down._

He wasn't near ready for this. "Can you wait outside?" He reached for his phones. He needed his family, even if its meaning had deteriorated to being just for show now.

She didn't respond but quietly walked out; he wasn't focusing on her anymore. The door was closed by her hand and she was surprised to see Andrea in the hallway, looking uncharacteristically worried. The younger girl put a finger to her lips before motioning to the door. Andrea put an ear to it and Diva hesitated to listen as well. It would break both of their hearts, she found out later…

Tsuna stared at the family photo of everyone after they graduated high school on his floor; he had knocked it over when reaching for the telephone. Everyone was happy and the only cracks that appeared in the glass were over his image. Did he even _belong_ in that photo to begin with?

Tsuna dialed Hibari when a click was heard and wasted no time in speaking first. "You're to come ho- back for the Vongola Social."

"You called to tell me something so useless **carnivore**?"

Tsuna stiffened at his label. "No, I called because the guardians need to look like they actually give a fuck. I don't care what you feel about this, just be there," was his icy command. The phone was slammed down into place on the receiver. _Oh yes, the party is __**useless**__ to a fellow __**carnivore**__, is it? What a 'promising' start!_ He tried erasing his bitter thoughts.

Number two on the list was Yamamoto, maybe it would be easier?

Yamamoto picked up, his tone annoyed and cold. "What do you want, Tsunayoshi?" _He must have caller ID._

"I need you here immediately for the Vongola Social, leave afterwards if you want."

"…Mandatory?"

_Does he even need to ask? I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't. _"Yes."

The line dropped as he redialed. Calmer? Yes. Any easier? No.

Gokudera waited till the last ring before picking up. "_Decimo_."

Tsuna put a hand to his mouth to try quieting the chattering of his teeth from nerves. Gokudera had _never_ spoken to him like that: he faintly tasted the rising vile in the back of his throat but swallowed it back down.

"You…Vongola Social…That's all I need from you."

The cynical voice wasn't finished with him, "_Is it?_ No more loyalty? No more _blood_?"

The memory of him making the _Notturna Angelo di Scambio_ mere days ago faintly popped into the back of his mind. _I don't need _**your** _blood, I've been given enough to last me my life time and so much more than I deserve without you trying to burn me . _"Yes, a pretend family is all I need if you're taking orders for once!"

Adamant retaliation, "Still chaining people to your will? !"

Brown eyes widened in horror before fury. "This isn't about me Gokudera! _I'm thinking_ about all the people who could be hurt if we screw this up as you should too!"

The phone went silent for a moment. "…You're still a coward in my eyes, trying to hide behind others, mainly _**us**_. Haven't we done enough yet?"

The broken man's response was laced with pain and detest. "_I'm_ not using _anyone_ or _anything_ as a shield, for my actions are made for the duty I hold to my family with full acknowledgement of the consequences, and you would do well to remember it. Tell me I'm a coward to my _face_ after you've earned the right and have stopped running away yourself." It was a faint whisper, "You're the coward who's been hiding behind any available possibility at every turn, never me."

He cut the call as the salty drops of sorrow started to fall. "_Damn it,_" he hiccupped as he wiped his face on a sleeve before calling Ryohei, to hell with using a tissue.

There were 'extremely' four more left: the pain kept growing with reckless abandon, literally. _Onii-san, Ryohei-san,…Sasagawa-san?_

"For appearances' sake, Sasagawa-san, you need to come back to the manor for a day and bring formal wear with you."

He had never been more grateful to leave a message.

Mukuro was as scathing as ever. "What do you require?"

"A brat's presence." _Why can't I shut-up? I don't even know who's talking anymore: me or the image they came to conjure of me? _"It's an order."

"**Anything else?**" was the terse reply. Tsuna could easily imagine the mist's leather gloves tightening around the phone.

"An illusion."

"Kufu, you're kidding! And what could you possibly want it of, hm?"

A whimper of weakness and resignation till bitter, "Family."

"Don't sound so _bitter_," he always was exceptional at reading people, "that illusion shouldn't be anything new, **sir**."

"…It's an order."

"No surprises there for me, will more families wind up missing it?" I was a low blow said with a sneer and followed by an impromptu hang up.

It was after Chrome breaking down and Lambo's parting insults, one's revolving around him being involved in the young lightning's life while growing up and how much he's come to _regret _it now, that they collectively shattered his resolve for them till he could haphazardly piece it back together _again_ at a later time: alone and far away from prying, caring eyes he didn't deserve.

_I don't know them anymore. _He spared a look for his trembling hand. _**Family **__bonds are meaningless if they can be stretched, manipulated, and broken so easily. Look at us, constantly at each other's wind pipes. They keep laying on the guilt and abandonment of their feelings. I keep trying to justify myself, to explain my actions. Analyzing the center of this; Gokudera was right, it is all about me. In this room, sitting, is a dangerous monster from Hell, a beast that continues to shove his misfortune onto others. I'm_ **disgusting**_, repulsive: _unnatural.

Tremors coursed through his body and his hands shook violently; they were cold, he was cold: numb, defeated. He curled into himself on the chair, seeking warmth, comfort; he kept this position to stay sane, alone and by himself, for himself. Noise threatened to escape his last remaining will power, but he, himself, didn't allow it. Selfish and self-centered as always.

The fluttering shreds of his torn soul continued to fall. It wasn't right, this wasn't right was it?

UNIDENTIFIED THING- ~`[*/{O}\*]'~

(**A/N: **LOL, what the heck is that that I put up above! ? Sorry for ruining everyone's concentration, but a break in the depression was necessary.)

Diva's eyes watered while Andrea's gold one's held a glassy appearance. Both stood frozen until Andrea spoke, visibly shaken. "Is there really nothing we can do for him?"

Olive eyes reflected the hidden fear but the woman chose to place a hand delicately on the bright blue hair and stroke it. "We can always be there for him."

But would it be enough?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was four days later Tsuna stared his guardians down unflinchingly. This was the same scene as the nightmare he had had every night up until this point. Is former family would stand before him until their shadows would connect to his. He would see the ground break as unknown blood flooded through the cracks relentlessly. The red torrents would then jump, now as crystallized spikes, and impale everyone around him. Then the finishing touch, that voice, that truly satanic voice so like his own, would whisper a truth he would die if admitted to himself, if acknowledged even the slightest bit. "**This is what you deserve: no one**."

The Vongola Don shook it off. "I've already explained. We will show, though at odds, we stand strong together. Act as if it isn't one of my naïve pipe dreams at night." _And please, please don't show me my nightmare either. Stay safe and alive everyone._

The seven young adults across from him stood unaffected by his words, their only muse being the question of why there were six people standing behind their "boss." Tsuna followed their eyes to the family at his back; it figured they would be curious. "As you've noticed the ones behind me; they'll be my guards. You need even let the painful thought of actually protecting me pass through your minds."

Gokudera was puzzled at the sight of mini female duplicate of him standing behind Decimo. "You're actually protecting it?" The silver haired man could not comprehend the thought anymore.

Gold flashed, seeing red, as she flipped the true storm off, "SHUT YOUR DIRTY MOUTH," she spat with animosity. Tsuna gave her a pointed glance to straighten up. "Hmph!" She scathingly complied with a few, choice parting words, "Since none of you dipshi-" The girl was cut off by Fuuta slapping his hand over her liberal mouth.

He icily eyed the conjugation in front through his beige bangs, "What she meant to say," the lieutenant finished, "be civil and keep your distance."

Tsuna agreed and turned to enter the party with Fuuta, Andrea, Diva, Renz, and Signor Machiavelli following his lead diligently.

Ryohei watched, having heard Tsuna's words about a dream and put them in the back of his mind for now. "Let's extremely finish this," he whispered to the other guardians. They followed suit, entering the room filled with other Mafioso.

Mafia families from all over Italy and some based outside the homeland stood chattering away. Elusive creatures of the night, all trying to gather information on other families, doing their best to get a one up on enemies. Hands exchanged money in the corners of the room and under table cloths, along with suspicious pill bottles and 'salt' packets. Tsuna noticed and made a mental note for Fuuta to confiscate the contraband before sending the offenders home with a threat and tail between their legs.

The don sighed as yet another delusional mafia man tried to hit him up for investing in their family's shady activities, yet another thing to investigate and put an end to. He stiffened; he felt it, that nightmare's presence before a vixen's voice fell over his ears.

"And imagine that, I've had the honor of running into the little host of this shindig!"

Camilla Vulpiani: a woman who sought to ally herself with his family. Tsuna hadn't said yes, put off by his hyper intuition.

"I see you still haven't gotten back to me on that treaty."

Eyes flashed orange as she carefully advanced on him. A strong leader for a female, but as underhand if not even more so than other families. She had dirty blonde hair with scattered brown streaks in her pixie cut, a bad combination with her square jaw line. Her skin was unnaturally gray that contrasted with the bright red lipstick and navy suit she adorned for this evening. "Just reviewing, it could be a fatal mistake to jump in head first.

Camilla placed a charming French manicured finger nail under his chin. "Something I can change in it for you?"

_Hands off of me would be an appreciated change. _The brunette lifted his head away from her talon in a dignified manner, scoffing. "There wasn't anything glaringly wrong with it."

She smiled what was better known as a sneer. "Are we not good enough for the Vongola?" Ms. Vulpiani pouted disgracefully. "I'm deeply hurt by your rejection!"

The Don couldn't stop himself. _Poisonous Vixen!_ "No, never would that be the cause. I only need more time to glance over it better, conceive a more accurate analysis of it. Being caught in a slick business deal wouldn't bode well."

Camilla plucked an appetizer from a passing silver platter and let it disappear between her thin slips, then slowly drew the clean toothpick out, eyeing him all to make her point. She swiped her plump, pale tongue along her upper and bottom lip as if dispelling the taste, "But dear Don, we **are** the Mafia. We thrive in the night and by being slick, oily, sly- one should do what they will to get what they want, always. Pray tell, do you really think of yourself as any different?"

Tsuna retaliated in disgust. "No, I've yet to fall so low and try to be as pleasant as possible, depending on the situation. My luck's been appeasing my will so far."

The vile woman shook a condescending finger with a pointed look. "Ah, but when will that luck run dry? When will your image mirror mine, perhaps?"

Images flashed of his hand impaling Giovanni and when he let his dagger fly through Baldassare's skull. He was on his way to being a reflection instead. "Unfortunately, I can assure you I have soiled my hands personally." His glare challenged her. _And I don't particularly mind adding you to the list._

She grinned widely, disappointingly not enough to split her face, maybe seeing her on the inside would let him know what she was thinking. "I wasn't talking about killing. Turning over the issue, it seems your guard dogs weren't flanking you tonight. Did something happen I wonder." Camilla casually examined her left hand's nails. "Normally, you're difficult to find alone in functions such as these. Although, a few _little girls_ who don't comprehend their places had eyes for us all night."

Tsuna spared a peek to his left, feeling the stares of Diva and Andrea, and faintly Renz, all on guard. He turned towards her, smoothly covering _their_ absence with a lie. "Ah, well, we haven't clustered because we're trying to make as many beneficial connections as possible tonight. Splitting up increases our chance of accomplishing that." He glided towards Diva's direction, "Maybe it would be a more successful shot* for you to try."

Camilla's black eyes gleamed as she followed the Vongola Don's retreating figure. "Maybe I would if you weren't too much fun Decimo. We'll play again~" she laughed to herself, leaving to in search of a new wine glass: a pure white wine this time with red mixed in?

Tsuna hurried away from the disconcerting conversation toward Diva. The poor woman was being harassed by nomadic hands and suggestive remarks; Tsuna knew the feeling. He spared a safety check towards the horde of woman hovering nearby, ready to drug and rape him by the end of tonight. He gently grabbed the refreshment tray from the surprised lighting user. "There is a song that I simply adore coming up. So, I shall abuse my powers as your employer. You are now off the clock," the Vongola leader handed off the tray to an unsuspecting harasser, "and on a special mission."

The wink he gave Diva made her blush as he led the way to the dance floor and Fuuta who was in charge of music. He switched to Japanese, leaving his future dance partner confused and unaware. "_Hey Fuuta, do you think you can play Corruption by MUCC, please? It's too boring at this gathering and I intend to spice things up. My blood is boiling to move._"

"_Show them what you've got, Tsuna-nii!_" Fuuta exclaimed, readying the song.

Tsuna smiled enchantingly as he offered a hand to take but was full on grinning when she accepted the offer. The music started as he placed his hand in hers correctly with the other on her waist and hers on his shoulder.

He swayed elegantly with her in time to the bass, moving in a flowing motion to the left and right. Olive eyes looked at him in amusement as they spun and continued the original motion. "Is this all you can muster, sir? If so, serving drinks was more pleasurable."

Brown eyes traced her face bemusedly. "This is far from what I'm capable of." He leaned in to sing in time one of his favored lines to her before pulling back. "I'm just waiting for the excitement."

With a frown she told him her opinion, "The excitement? I would hate it if this is what-" Diva yelped.

Fuuta couldn't contain the information to himself any longer. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, ranked second amongst the Mafia as the most passionate and alluring dancer, only under Reborn-san." Reborn had trained Tsuna too, except he had his first kiss during this training period and first on the scene surgery to remove the bullets.

There was a small pause within the song before the signer came back more forcefully. Tsuna used the advantage to dip his partner backwards and down from the waist over his arm. He swiftly followed the maneuver by pulling her up and twirling her to his other awaiting arm and extending her and it out to the right. She was breathless by the twirl that carried her body back into his arms.

"_This is what I'm known for,_" he whispered coyly. He switched styles to something more of a tango and moved at alternating legs up the dance floor. Her dress swished as he expertly moved her to his whim and took complete control of their performance. More than a youthful blushed adorned her cheeks as he continued his flirtatious attitude towards her, a habit he had picked up from the world's greatest hit man, translating and singing the lyrics seductively to her in Italian.

They finished the ending gathering dance with a more provocative dip with flair. Her leg was wrapped around his to steady the pose as he supported her back with one hand and had the other on her unoccupied leg, her dress hitched to show a little more thigh and their faces inches apart and breathing heavily.

"Did I perform to your expectations?"

"…I'm not fueling your delusion…" she pouted in defeat.

He placed her standing again with care. "Your face is saying otherwise~" He brushed a loose ebony lock back behind an ear before going to dismiss guests as this was the last song of the night, a smirk that had graced his features fading away. _It's time to say good-bye._

Countless hands passed his as he smiled and repeated meaningless formalities before a smaller hand, but by no definition delicate, clutched his own in a vice. Fake finger nails drew his blood as he returned the aggression, smiling as her lip twitched in pain.

"Maybe we'll see each other soon, eh?" Vulpiani's black orbs were serious.

"For you and your family's sake, you shouldn't plan on it," Tsuna countered.

"Our sake? What a joke; it should be you who's watching their back, every single one." With a last squeeze of his hand she was gone, melting into the dark of the late night.

Tsuna could feel the strength of his families ever absent flames approaching as he faced the closed entrance doors. _She's planning something. But why? When? __What__ does she want? I don't doubt her words; she will do whatever it takes to satisfy her desires._ He flinched, hearing the sounds of footsteps and packed luggage behind him, ever painful. "Leaving so soon?"

"Kufufufu, what a stupid question to ask. It will not change the obvious." Mukuro watched, gauging Tsuna's reaction.

Slowly, the smaller man turned but kept his focus on the floor. His voice was soft and less demanding in comparison. "I suppose it can't." His plea of _"stay with me"_ remained unheard to the deaf of mind and heart. "What other options could we look into?" Dead eyes and technical contacts observed the opposing adults ready to flee from his presence.

"None." The youngest spoke up. "Nobody can see them because they don't and will never exist."

"You're wrong, all of you. There is one choice, my favorite." He closed his eye lids in preparation. _It's time._ He felt as all of his emotions gathered to fill him, ready to boil over and smother those unlucky enough to be in the way. _I'm going to __**HURT**__ them._ They started to open slowly, eyelashes parted to make way for chaos. _And myself._

The floodgate lashed open as the room's ambiance was stifled with the chill of unchecked and unreserved hatred. His eyes reflected the darkness he felt. "**Get out**." His normally soft and expressive eyes were vindictive and harsh.

The guardians shied away at the onslaught of emotions and drew their respective weapons in apprehension. Their former friend was glaring with the intent to kill backing it up. A chocked expression graced each member's face; everyone was surprised that such an unsettling countenance could befall the fallen angel's face, even after what he had done. "**Vacate my property at once, traitors.**"

Yamamoto grasped a hold of his senses and standing. "As if you have the right to call us as such. And," he became more aggressive, "_Your_ property?"

They shivered as his void and hollow laugh overwhelmed their senses. "This is my property, on the contrary." Tsuna snarled at their implications and gall, "I am Decimo, your boss. My orders are absolute and clearly are stating that I want all of you out of my sight." His mouth twitched upwards, contorting into a malicious smile. "None of your filthy bodies belong here. You're all akin to décor so hideous; it's a struggle to resist my urge to puke. Anything that clashes in such a volatile way with my family should be burned, you ill-place pieces, to ash. I'm going to break you, erase your existence so I can forget the mere though that things so disgraceful muddled my mind."

Tsuna caught everyone's eyes to finish. "Before that," he opened his arms in a crueler way that put Giovanni's to shame. "I'm benevolently offering your worthless selves a chance to _disappear_."

Chrome and Lambo broke first again as the Don muttered "weaklings" at the sight of their blotched faces. Yamamoto didn't trust himself to speak. Mukuro and Hibari were unimpressed by his speech, but inside both felt their one true bond finish dissolving. Ryohei couldn't help his thoughts; earlier was a fluke, this wasn't even reminiscent of the man he once knew.

The brunette wasn't finished yet as he turned on his sleek shoes to slam the doors open with enough force that the wood quivered in response. The smirk that found delight in their pain was donned again as he faced the others off to walk around them leisurely. "Don't bother closing it on your way out; the blood stains from_** your**_ hands will mar the surface. The door is too expensive to replace." He melted into a corridor and away from the stressed men and woman.

The shadows blurred to reveal Fuuta walking out of the cross hallway, solemnity oozing off of him. "I've loved everyone, but I adore Tsuna-nii alone. Leave."

Gokudera lost his temper, snapping finally, "And that monster didn't make that blaringly obvious!" No one dared to disagree until hay colored irises narrowed in anger.

"That _saint_ was correct. Decimo was correct; this is his property for Vongola. I'm surprised those rings haven't burned you fingers off to be released from those so unworthy of the Vongola name. This place is for the loving, devoted family. Maybe, just maybe, if you can find the meaning and truth in that, you should come back. Until then, keep your distance. Each one of you is unbefitting of the honor to reside here any longer."

Fuuta silently watch them leave with a blank face so he could close the doors and sighed to himself. _That was so taxing, but I had better improve my mood._ Proudly, he hurried down the hallway, humming. _It's almost time, two more minutes till twelve o' one a.m._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsuna was tired and drained when he was abducted in the hallway. Renz placed a blindfold on him for ascetic purposes. "Come," the dark hair man said in his deep, resonating voice, "We have a surprise waiting for you."

He let himself be absentmindedly guided to another room, the second ballroom he guessed. Renz removed the blindfold and his contacts registered the sudden presence of now present lighting. A crowed of sharply dressed people were beaming at him: it was his family. "_Buon compleanno venticinquesimo, il nostro Decimo amata!_**"

Cheers and clapping followed with humorous cat calls of "_Sei ancora sensuale così tardi nel gioco, Signore Vongola!_***"

"_Buon Compleanno a te,  
>Buon Compleanno a te,<br>Buon Compleanno caro Don Vongola,_

_Buon Compleanno a te!****"_

Tsuna quaked like a leaf under their loving eyes, no one could see it. His face lifted, thoroughly embarrassed but as bright as the sun. "Thank-you everyone! I love each and every single one of you more than you'll ever know!"

Signore Machiavelli spoke for the touched mass, "We know sir, happy birthday. We couldn't me gladder that you were born and part of the family."

The second party, or celebration, started as he was reined with gifts. An abstract clay pot defined as a flower vase from Andrea; a new fine inked pen and engraved paper weight set from the Machiavelli; Ever-Clear brewed by Renz's family? with a challenge of "when you're ready" , huh?; a mangled scarf attempt from Fuuta – unfashionable, functional, and lovable while irreplaceable all the same; and a 'decked out' first aid kit from Dr. Mantua. He couldn't even remember all the other varied gifts bestowed that early in the morning.

He lovingly spent time with everyone until he grew tired and his eye lids drooped. Inconspicuously, he escaped into the hallway, feeling worse with every step. He shivered as he stumbled on the flooring rug. His head was pounding, chaotic with incoherent thoughts. His body crashed into a side table, sending the items atop it to the floor broken or clattering to a stop.

His breath came in short bursts before he screamed in agony, desperately clutching at his head to rip at his brown tresses. His blood roared in his ears and pain ripped through him as the fever savagely plowed its course. The stress burst a blood vessel near his nose, letting the warmer liquid drip to the floor as it mixed with his tears and vague cries of distress.

The blackness had almost settled around him as he had his last, self understood thought. _It is an illusion. Everything isn't right. It is horribly wrong. Danger…_

Renz and Fuuta were panicking. They saw Tsuna leave and made to follow him when his screams echoed in the dark passage; both raced to find him. The disturbing image of wet tears and blood smeared across his face lay at the end of their search where he was unconscious. Renz almost dropped his boss from the temperature of his skin. "Fuuta, go get a doctor, hurry up and contact Dr. Mantua!" The Russian sprinted with the limp for the Don's bedroom bathroom and cold water.

Fuuta ran back desperately in compliance, his mind filled his limp, dear older brother's form.

_Tsuna was a crippled angle in more than one way and his injuries would run deeper still… A fox would clip the dove's wings..._

_and devour through_

_its breast_

_the remainder of an all embracing, pure-hearted man._

_Chapter 9:_

_Aria Corrotta: Devozione Esaurito Risorgendo_

_(Corrupted Air: Exhausted Devotion Rebirthed)_

**[**_**EXTRA A/N:**_

_**Shot***__ = This word is used as a pun or with double meaning: shot as in another chance and shot as in a bullet, something Vulpiani is fond of using to get her away._

_**Buon compleanno venticinquesimo, il nostro Decimo amata!****__ = Happy 25__th__ Birthday, our beloved Decimo!_

_**Sei ancora sensuale così tardi nel gioco, Signore Vongola!*****__ = You're still sexy/sensual this late in the game, Signore Vongola!_

_**Buon Compleanno a te,  
>Buon Compleanno a te,<br>Buon Compleanno caro Don Vongola,**_

_**Buon Compleanno a te!******_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Don Vongola,_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and that these translations help you understand the story better; sorry for putting the stuff in Italian instead of winging it under "assumptions," it just didn't feel right to do that at this part in the story. Also, unlike recent developments in Chu-Chan's story, the voice in Tsuna's dream isn't a Black Flame talking nor is it Camilla Vulpiani as hinted for some strange reason. It isn't really anybody, but you'll see what I mean later!_**]**


	9. Aria Corrotta: Devozione Esaurito

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Chapter:** Aria Corrotta: Devozione Esaurito Risorgendo _(Corrupted Air: Exhausted Devotion Rebirthed)_

**Word Count:** Story 7000

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens)/ +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** **Severe language, violence, disturbing imagery.** _**WARNING: DESCRIPTIVE TORTURE! And I used the dang F-word AGAIN, sorry!**_

**A/N:** 1st off, Camilla is MENTAL. Okay, I cannot apologize enough. I promised this chapter last month and didn't give it to ya'll. Fanfiction wouldn't let me post my stories; I could log on and stuff, but not post. Then it gave me hell about the document I was using? I didn't figure out how to fix it for a-while and combined with work and filling in for co-workers for more hours before school starts, yeah, not a lot of time. BUT! I kept messing around with the story, editing and adding more details. Sorry, but this chapter will be real jumpy, so here are the short-hands: the new guardians' scenes will be dictated by their elements; Camilla will be C.V. and her cousin will only speak through a walkie-talkie to her in italics. I cannot thank-you guys enough for the support shown; you all gave me a whopping 22 reviews. Wow, THAT is what gives me my love for writing, you guys and you're words. This is for ya'll, I present chapter 8.

**Music:** For some messed up reason, I listened to "I Like It Loud" (which is Camilla's theme song!), "Animal", "Attention", and "Girlfriend's Nightmare" by Myah Marie. And when I wrote about Tsuna and Camilla's part, I played "Candy From A Stranger" by Myah Marie.

Donatello sighed into the phone as he watched Renz place the wet rag over the young Decimo's forehead. "I understand that you're busy, but the standing order leaves no room for interpretation. You, as well as all twenty other Italian bases of operation, _will_ bring seventy-five percent of your personnel here. Unless you're in a red situation, I expect no complaints."

Mancuso growled. Yes, he knew they had their order, but for what reason? "Why?"

"_Because_ the main Vongola **is** under Level 4, Red Situation, with a severely ill Decimo and no present guardians."

Mancuso sucked in a shaky breath. What the _HELL_ was going on there for _this_ to happen? Sure, no guardians and an ill-boss, but Signore Machiavelli sounded as if he was preparing to bunker down for a full-scale attack… well damn. "I could bring eighty-percent?"

The elder gentleman's voice cut through Mancuso's very soul; he could feel his own dread and tangible fear. "I you can spare it; _**I suggest you do it.**_"

The cell clamped shut with a frustrated hand as Donatello glanced grimly over to Renz who nodded in return. The Vongola steward quietly exited the room as Andrea and Fuuta rounded the corner, the pair's briefest attempt at laughter failing at the sight of him.

Fuuta cleared his throat to report in. "Fourteen of twenty outposts are accounted for and distributed to corridors A-J, the roof, and Level X. I've assigned two posts to Level X and the roof currently." The youngster had his shirt crumpled to wrinkle in a clenched fist. "How should I place the remaining to arrive groups?"

_I wouldn't have placed them any differently from what he has now._ Donatello clicked his tongue in a mixture of approval and sheer annoyance at their current situation. "I want one team each to be placed on ground level and the one above. Ground level's extra hand's will be a free roaming support team while the upper level will do the same, only placing priority on protecting J Hall and the stairwell."

"The last two teams will be under my direct command," he said firmly. "I will use them to do my best and control the enemy infiltration or end such attempts at the roots." Donatello stopped as his granddaughter appeared from the opposite corner.

"Diva," he greeted, "and Dr. Mantua?"

She frowned, "On his way in a plane from _Greenland_, and it isn't a private jet."

The rain swore to him-self softly, _what in the world was he doing in Greenland?_ "I'm not worried Decimo can't hold out, but with outside influences?" He trailed off, acknowledging the oncoming threat that had yet to attack the mansion.

"We could move him **down** to Level-4."

The rain glared sharply up a Fuuta who flinched. "And that would do what exactly?" He barked. Gah, it would be a stupid heart attack to kill him before the enemy! "I've already thought about it. Doing so would make it harder for both Dr. Mantua **and** the Vulpiani to get through and reach him." He ignored their weak protest, plunging forward. "And who's to say rats won't get in through Level-2's outside passageways? I recall the Vulpiani having a technician equal to Signore Spanner and Irie's caliber. It wouldn't take an infiltration group long to get in or out after their deed, now would it?" It was more sarcastic than he intended it to be, but got his point across. _That plan was out of the question._

The silence was heavy and pressing as his logic sank in. Fuuta mentally berated him-self; he was CEDEF and should've remembered Emiliano Vulpiani.

All three heads snapped up as a door creaked. The new guardians saw Machiavelli holding Decimo's door open. "Let's move this inside for Signore Renz's benefit, shall we?" A loud click was all that needed to be heard for them to know they had complete privacy.

Diva reigned in her snippy tone. "Then how will we," she gestured with a hand to her and the others, "be positioned?"

Her grandfather reached for his inner breast pocket, pulling out a simplified map of the manor. He gave Fuuta a pointed look. "You," he indicated to the first floor, "will take command of the first floor; corridors A, B and E, F, G. I'm planning with your experiencing in holding your ground in mind. You're one of the finest defensive fighters there are." The beige-headed man bobbed his head once.

The grandfather met eyes so much like his own before pointing to the second level of the manor and its hallways. "Diva, I leave the second floor, halls C, D, H, J, and I in your care. Signore Fuuta will not be able to stave off all of these roaches, and I have no doubt in my mind the stupidly lucky ones will try their luck scaling our walls."

Renz stiffened in apprehension at his turn. "Signore Renz, your sole focus will be Level X and protecting Decimo personally. You have passable medical knowledge, second to mine in the household, and have a defensive and offensive style of attack." Olive eyes narrowed in a silent threat. "Do not fail."

"Andrea." The young girl jumped at the sound of her name. "I know you're still inexperienced but also went through tactics when learning how to imitate Signore Gokudera." Gokudera's name was all but spat as the maid acknowledged what he said as true. "You, as our best gunman, will take command of two teams and make the roof impermeable, Sniper Captain. That includes air assaults and ground support when possible."

Her eyes widened: such an important position to hold to protect Decimo… Her mouth was already talking. "If anyone gets past, they'll fall dead down the stairs," she affirmed.

Donatello let a smirk grace his aged, but reminiscent of handsome, face. It still was to the ladies club of fifty-five and over. "I'd expect no less."

The steward let his hands expertly roll up the map and place it into its original place. "For now, raid our First, Second, and Third Level below ground armories. Don't pay any heed to the Fourth." Teeth flashed sinisterly, "If our future guest tries his luck with our Vongola quality locks, we wouldn't want to be caught down there." 

"Now go and prepare yourselves and your men. The complete lock down begins at eight on the dot, sundown, before their most probable attack. We'll welcome them accordingly."

-0-0- Andrea Trovato -0-0-

Andrea pulled most of her shoulder length blue hair into a bun in J Stairwell, right below the hatch to the roof. She took a deep breath, readjusting the prized scope rifle on her back before entering her destination, surprising many of its occupants.

"_You're kidding me… A maid and child no less is what they sent us?" _A tall, dirty blonde haired man muttered under his breath.

Andrea glared crossly at the offender. "Damn well _sucks_ for you then." Her gold eyes watched in satisfaction in seeing him recoil. "The name's Andrea Trovato. I'm twelve years old. Bitch about it and you'll be on a one way trip to Hell." The gleam in her eyes assured the family it wasn't an idle threat.

"We have the most important position to defend. It takes only one person to bypass us and gain access to Stairwell J and thus Level X. For your sakes as well as Decimo's, it isn't advisable to allow it to happen."

She shifted on her feet. "No one gets by us; no one lives if they enter our line of sight. We're trusted with this task and I expect the ground below to be littered with bodies and the skies clear. If you're good with moving targets and missiles, stay in the middle; everyone else set up and line the edges with spare ammunition and arms at your sides, ready and waiting."

Andrea grimaced bitterly, Decimo's question echoing in her mind. "The resolution to kill," she said absently before shouting. "You better get comfy with that ideal bastards!"

-0-0- Renz Vasiliev -0-0-

Renz loomed over the two battalions before him, both groups still split into their original bases from which they came. His voice was a low rumble from the chest.

"If we break ranks, Decimo dies and the Vongola will fall." He grinned like the devil, revealing his flames' innate nature. "Unless they lose their minds and souls to the mist. It doesn't discriminate, nor do I. Do well in your duties."

The weakest ones paled.

-0-0- Diva Machiavelli -0-0-

The dainty but calloused hand flicked towards the right. "Alright, you have your orders, groups one through six. Group Seven," she stamped a foot, calling the reaming Mafioso to attention. "Gear up, you're defending J-Hall and Stairwell with me and I _demand _your best!"

"_**Yes ma'am!**_"

She glanced up the stairs before clasping her hands together, sending a silent prayer to God. _Please Sir, keep him safe. Don't let anything happen to him and lend us a guiding hand of your protection. Amen._

After a quick check to find the reassuring handles protruding from her pockets, a white and black uniform swished at a turn as Diva returned to the rallied family.

-0-0- Fuuta de la Stella -0-0-

Fuuta strapped the weapon securely to his back and blew a stray strand of hair out of his line of sight. Surrounding him was the small talk of tactics and the metal clang of gun barrels being loaded with a Vulpiani's death.

He grunted lightly as he picked up a large crate of ammo to distribute before glancing at his watch: fifteen till.

Fifteen minutes until he would make good on his promise to keep Tsuna-nii, the heart of the Vongola, beating strong.

-0-0- Donatello Machiavelli -0-0-

Murky figures scrambled outside in the setting darkness as the mansion's outer lights flicked on, illuminating the inner perimeter of the estate and brick walls.

A slightly wrinkled hand pushed the button on his headset as grey-green admired the moon's purest white for possibly the last time. "Requesting the attention of the Sky's pillars."

Chorused answers of affirmation answered. "Is set up complete?"

"**Yes."**

His jaw was taught and Donatello wetted his aged chaps. "Then it is time for us to wait till the night bleeds upon us its inner darkness. May God bless us: Amen."

"Amen."

"Amen."

"Amen."

"Amen."

-0-0- Camilla Vulpiani -0-0-

The vixen's fangs gleamed in the moonlight as she tenderly licked her scalpel before placing it into its holder. Her eyes glowed as her semi-auto was raised in its beauty, and fired, beginning the descent of true Mafia and the Vongola's downfall.

The tree line exploded as Vulpiani ran in, armed with more semi-auto's in their frontal assault line.

"Duck and wait for the reload!" Thuds and grunts were heard as bodies dropped to the ground, avoiding the enemies' bullets.

Donatello's eyes skimmed the darkness for the first line and cursed as he couldn't see just how _far_ they extended.

"Gia!" The woman sprang to a kneeling position to prop her weapon, bracing it against a shoulder, and took aim.

"Cover your eyes!" she screamed before unleashing the light grenades from the hand modified shotgun. Each round exploded in blinding colors, hiding the shrapnel inside. Holes appeared in the attack front as many fell bleeding or disorientated, few unlucky enough to be in the trajectory of a kill shot.

"Split up and take the segments; watch your backs." The rain quickly righted him-self and sprang forward at the enemy, unsheathing his daggers before making them glow a fiery blue. "_**Burn!**_" He slashed through the ranks as his group retaliated. Dodging left, he severed the man's ligament, pushing with his other blade into the man's aortic.

He barely acknowledged the newfound warmth on his face except to wipe it from running into his sight.

A bullet grazed his ear as he saw a glimpse of brown streaked pale yellow and discolored teeth drawn to cackle. "Stop!"

He pressed his headset. "Young Fuuta, the first rats are through including Camilla; be ready!"

**-CLOUD-**

The cloud guardian gritted his teeth in front of the main foyer door, his own warning already passed along the Famiglia and up the levels. He tensely grasped the axe handle, shrouding the blade in purple in preparation.

The silence was broken by a loud blast and splintering wood. Shadows flitted in along the walls armed with assorted metal. Fuuta had rolled with the explosive force and back onto his feet. He saw the vile woman and rushed her.

"Pardon," she chortled, "but not today." The Vulpiani boss slapped the flat of the axe blade, ruing his aim, and gracefully followed with a kick to his stomach.

The adult grunted, closing his eyes to open them again with the creature gone. "Shit." He ran into the deeper halls, hearing the echoes of broken glass and infiltration. He yelled back to his remaining group from the foyer, "She was using herself as a distraction!" _Where is she truly planning to come through?_

Camilla laughed softly to herself outside the ruined doors. He thought she was stupid enough to fight him, the CEDEF's Iron Axe Fuuta? She fingered her radio, lifting it to her lips and purred with delight. "Airs one through four, begin to tear down the sky. Grounded seventeen through nineteen- continue on by Level 1's entry points. Twenty and twenty-one, you're with me for scaling." Grasping her gut, she fully let out the laugh she had been holding in till crying, huffing into the speaker. "Hehe… grounded twenty-two…ah... start climbing immediately!" 

She knew there were snipers; Camilla only wanted to see how good they really were. Crimson was gorgeous as mass produced paint.

**-LIGHTNING-**

The black haired woman was frantically taking the incoming updates, waiting for any sign that Level 2 had been breached.

"Group Three, any changes! ?"

"No, nothing-" The familiar sound of breaking window panes came in from the other end. "Their coming up on the walls!"

"Hurry up and cut their ropes then!" She hissed in pain at the onslaught of noise from the communicator by heavy fire arms.

Static started in her main headset. "_Diva, they're coming up from the ground._"

"Like I don't know that!"

"_You're lucky I'm…_"

"Andrea…Andrea! ?"

"_We have a problem; this was well planned out. You'll have to personally deal with the scaling insects._"

It wasn't like Diva couldn't handle it, but it wouldn't be her first choice of action. "What, why?" She cried angrily.

"_The bitch's helicopters caught up to the cannon fodder down below._"

"Sons of that Bitch!"

Andrea chuckled, "_I know, right?_"

Diva winced, hearing more windows break coupled with shouting. "It looks like the ground infiltration knew it too."

**-C.V.-**

Camilla smirked as she slid into an empty room from the broken Level 2 window, her three body guards trickling in from behind. The three hurried to barricade the door. Now, she only had to wait for Emiliano to contact her.

**-STORM-**

"For once Diva is right" Andrea swapped her favored scope lens shotgun for and anti-air rifle. "Umberto, get set!"

The copters flew closer in to begin circling as her gold eyes widened. _They have mounted artillery of all things!_ "Nevermind, down against the ledges now!" She dove into the descending stairwell as chipped cement filled the air and the roof was peppered with bullet holes.

"If that's their game," she ground her molars together, removing her box weapon from her necklace and setting the storm ring ablaze. "Then play to your deaths, _Paradiso Tempesta, Rosso-Ala_! (Paradise Gale, Redwing!)" The box opened as the large eagle soared out, its beak, wings, eyes, and talons blazing in storm attribute.

Redwing hovered in the open air. "I want their bullets and copter blades to go up in flames!" Andrea watched in satisfaction as her partner heeded her command, ascending to a higher altitude. Its wings beat fiercely together, powered by the storm flame; the resulting wind repelling air-born ammo back to the helicopters. Andrea smirked at their panic and redouble efforts, honing in now on Redwing's distraction.

_That's one less thing to care about._ She narrowed her golden orbs in suspicion. _They wouldn't…_

Two helicopters flew closer a run-by sweep at the roof, carefully maintaining two feet off the surface as Vulpiani family members tucked and rolled onto the roof top.

_Shit._ The storm switched the anti-air for her automatic pistol, nailing and unsuspecting enemy in a headshot. Andrea shuttered, freezing a moment, "Decimo warned me…," she murmured. She activated her head set, "Diva, lookout, some might trickle in through the roof!"

Andrea collapsed as her hand acquainted itself with the new bullet hole in her thigh.

**-LIGHTNING-**

The Vulpiani were filing in like the roaches they were. With Andrea's squadron preoccupied, it gave them free reign to climb unto the second story. Fuuta had done an impeccable job keeping the flood of mafia down on Level 1.

"They're never going to end." She fingered her own box weapon. "Now is as good a time as any. I'll show them and take every hit, lightning's protection." The cube was lifted into the air, "_Sgorbia, Titano (Gouge, Titan)._" The green box burst as green light flashed and her ten point partner stood next to her. "_Fuga Precipitosa di Tuono (Thunder Stampede)._"

The large buck shook its head as lightning coated its hooves and antlers. The large animal went into a gallop, rearing up on its hind legs before crashing down with its front hooves through a man's chest. A woman screeched as her companion fell; she lunged to slash into its shoulder. The buck paid no mine, only lowering its head before thrusting upwards into the woman's torso, his antlers easily piercing the soft meat.

Diva grimaced, looking away from the blood splatters as Titan continued. He carelessly threw the dead woman off his antlers into the wall, her body leaving a red trail to the ground, and removed his drenched hooves from the man below to continue his mission.

Box weapons were also a reflection of the owner's feelings and conviction, and it was sickening to see just how **desperately** she wanted to protect Decimo: to watch her inner most feeling personified.

The lightning guardian dropped to the ground, avoiding the punch aimed for her. A flash of gleaming steel and her metal fan connected with an elbow, misplacing the joint outside the body. She couldn't help the whimper from her mouth as autopilot took over and the other fan finished the job automatically, connecting with the nameless man's temple with the perfect amount of force: just enough to kill a human.

She gripped her fans tighter, eyes hardening._A bloody kiss, 'I accept', those brown eyes widening in fear and awe, Don Sawada's innocence. _Here heart thrummed in her chest and a light blush dusted her cheeks at the thought of her employer before fading. Her posture straightened as she re-entered her fighting stance. "I accepted for his sake."

Diva didn't flinch as her next victim died. She could, **would**, bear every attack.

**-C.V.-**

A long nail tapped impatiently against the desk until it slowly carved a crevice. "_Emiliano_, you are trying my patience here. How much longer until you reach my prey? I'm getting tired of your excuses."

A soft whining voice answered her. "_But Camilla~ these techs were so good. You couldn't expect me to be _that _fast; two minds were poured into these locks down here!_" Emiliano's teeth chattered, "_It's so dark; I swear I've seen __**rodents**__ and __**creepy-crawlies**__ down here with me, too!_"

"Emiliano, **shut-up**," Camilla snarled as her pointer finger's nail broke against the sudden pressure applied to the wood desk. "I want to play _now._ I want _HIM_ white washed, black, dead. Unless it's you who wants to play with me instead?"

Emiliano's jaw tightened as he fidgeted with his electronic keyboard and the fiddled more with the lock, using the screwdriver in his hand. The family thought he was the insane one? They had no fuckin' clue. "_Camilla,_" he soothed, "_It will be done soon._"

"Fifteen minutes."

"_Fifteen minutes?_"

"Or I'll go down there for hide-and-seek. You're not a very good player- remember?"

The blonde with red bangs dropped his screw driver before scrambling to pick it up. Camilla always won the game.

Always.

**-RAIN-**

Donatello was slammed against the manor wall, gurgling the saliva and blood mix in his throat. "Si-signore."

The dark-skinned man furrowed his eyebrows at the Vongola.

"You must try harder next time." Donatello spat the collected fluids in his mouth as the Vulpiani hissed, rearing his fist back.

The steward was faster with a knee into his solar plexus. _Still have my flexibility and reflexes in these old limbs and bones._ His hand shot to grasp the younger man's hair and ripped the head violently behind him, driving the face into the brick wall of the mansion before grating it downwards until it went limp.

The ground rumbled with an explosion and earth shook, window panes trembling. People fell down in surprise everywhere on the lawn. Inside, foe and home players alike clung to walls and furniture alike to steady themselves. Fuuta, Renz, Diva, and Andrea smiled half-heartedly. Signore Machiavelli hit _**that**_ particular nail straight on the head.

Donatello landed on the ground with a grunt. He also couldn't help smiling. Emiliano Vulpiani's reputation preceded him in his expertise. Signore Spanner and Souichi left a marvelous _parting_ gift for him.

Letting out a soft sigh, the rain chuckled. Scaring the young 'ins out of their wits with a human sized snake, twenty dollars he still had it in him. "_Fiume Serpente Morto, Re Cobra. (Dead River's Serpent, King Cobra)_"

Flames coiled to form the snake as it reared hissing. "Use _Docce Nero (Black Showers)._" The cobra lifted itself higher while poised to attack. Opening, an oddly teal liquid sprayed overhead in a drizzle from its fangs on the remnants of Vulpiani, coming into contact with skin and clothing.

Confusion spread before cries of agony as they tried to rub off the venom. Tranquility, relaxing the body and its cells to the point of ceasing production of the hormone that kept one's skin and flesh knit together. Lumps and splatters of various shades of tan/brown and red chunks fell off victims.

He coughed, dribbles of blood spilling from his mouth as he observed the night sky. _That lad certainly was skilled with his iron claws, an admirable fight he fought. _Donatello gently dug his fingers and hand further into the free flowing wound on his stomach in an attempt to staunch it if but a moment longer; black speckled his already limited vision. _Perhaps half an hour at most for King Cobra; if they still have reinforcements… I'm not sure we won't fall._ "Oh, Mantua, we really could use a physician's touch right now." _I'm sorry Decimo; Diva might be taking over the reins sooner than I'd expected or preferred. She still has much to learn before filling my shoes._

**-SUN-**

Eyes flashed in the dimly lit cockpit as he released the safety on the gun aimed at the pilot. "I asked: how much longer 'til we land?"

He watched the man grip the controls tighter, not even trying to conceal his panic. _Pathetic._ "I-I'm not sure. This fog ov-over the airport isn't s-s-safe."

"Land anyway."

"But-!"

"-Nothing; you don't? I'll shoot you everything but dead and chance parachuting down. One way or another, this plane is going to 'land' soon."

The pilot swallowed thickly, mechanically moving to announce over the intercom. "All passengers please fasten your seatbelts and brace yourselves for an emergency landing."

Battista Mantua ruffled the pilot's hair, ignoring the talk of surprise that sprung in the plane's main haul. "Good, looks like your co-pilot will be the only accident tonight."

**-C.V.-**

Oh she was mad, furious, livid; she was pissed. "Ma'am we've lost contact with Signore Emili-" Her fingers found the inside of her bodyguard's neck as they rearranged the space before allowing the subordinate to drop. Did he think she was deaf to the explosion, ignorant of the tremors that passed in the mansion mere minutes ago?

"That brat," she placed her head into the now dirtied hand. "Oh, just when I thought the game was over and I found him. I'm still IT. Then, he has the guts to break one of my precious toys? I want to see just _how_ far his _**guts**_ go."

Camilla glared over the tips of her fingers, "He isn't on the roof, the first floor, or below the mansion. He must be here. Send the rest of the family to attack and open the damn door."

Camilla easily strode over the corpse at her feet toward the closed door. "I want my wine you fallen dove. I'll break you to plummet further out of grace, you and your pitiful family of the sky."

_I'll find you._

"I _ALWAYS_ win you pure-hearted imbecile."

**-CLOUD-**

_If this could spiral any further downward, let it happen now._

"_Fuuta, it's Diva, come in._"

The beige head snapped up in surprise. "Diva? What is it?"

She hesitated, "_There's more coming, at least four more groups and another helicopter from what I can see out the window. The Devil wasn't happy about her cousin._"

"Argh!" Fuuta slammed a fist into the wall, sending a painting down to the floor. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it all! My box weapon can help, but _four_ groups?" Frustration swelled in him.

"_Fuuta?_"

"…I'll handle what I can somehow."

"_Don't die._"

"Yeah, I'll manage not to, you as well."

Fuuta leaned on his axe handle. "_Strato Jackrabbit, Lepre (Stratus Jackrabbit, Hare)._"

The furry rodent popped out of the cube with purple eyes awaiting its Master. "Start _Deserto Nuvola Peste (Desert Cloud Plague)._" The mammal nodded as its skin began to bubble, masses formed only to drop off and continue the metamorphosis into identical Hare copies. The small army stood with noses twitching in the air. "You know which ones, mow them down."

Dull eyes watched them leap further into the mansion; he couldn't bring himself to see any humor in the catchphrase he gave them. _They look adorable._ Wails and shouts of pain started to ricochet in the halls as Fuuta pick up and readied his axe again. _But it doesn't take long for their incisors to gnaw completely through a person's ankles and cripple them._

And the cloud followed the propagated destruction to put beasts out of their misery.

**-STORM-**

Andrea roared as she shoved the empty magazine clip up under the woman's nose. Her face twisted in disgust when she slipped the body off of her, the cartilage in the nose having impaled the woman's brain.

The steady hum of copter blades broke her from her stupor. "Goddamn it! We _can't_ take any more…" She whistled for Redwing hesitantly. The eagle flitted tiredly to her side, head drooping.

"No, not yet." The bird gave her a look- 'what more now?'

"Heh, I know. Sorry, but take this. When they open to fire, swipe it inside." She held out the grenade as Redwing stepped back. "None of that now." _I know where the helicopter will fall._ Andrea ripped the pin from the grenade and tossed it to Redwing's beak. The eagle chirped in the back of its throat before ascending one more time with the parcel.

Eyes sharpened as he dove for the opening door, watching as the gunman pulled back inside to avoid his talons. Curving his wings, Redwing doubled back, easily dropping the grenade through the open crack.

It took seven seconds for the helicopter to become nothing but smoking, luminescent red metal careening for the rooftop.

Andrea stared unblinkingly up from her back on the roof, watching the brilliant eagle dive down to her side with the manmade meteor close behind it. "You shouldn't be here dumbass."

Redwing simply ruffled its wings before nesting next to her head. "Hey, birds of a feather flock together?" Wet drops rolled as she tilted her head into Redwings feathers who curled around her. "Damn it! Master Sawada, Redwing…" _I wasn't strong, but it was enough. The roof is secured…_

**-MIST-**

Renz fell at the second explosion, this time from above on the roof. He rolled when the grandfather clock came crashing after him. _It's no good; they'll be here soon. _Renz breathed out softly, it was quite outside the door. "_Tormenta_ Nebbia_, Zero (Blizzard's Mist, Zero)._" Mist sifted outside the open weapon, solidifying to create a large walrus.

The guardian crawled along the floor with his animal trailing behind. He cracked the door open an inch. "Zero," he waved the sea animal closer, "_Artico Miraggio (Arctic Mirage)._" Zero's mouth opened and indigo mist flooded from the throat, around tusks, and out into the pitch black hallway.

"Я не могу сделать его обратно от этого (I may not make it back from this)." He stood, striding to the Decimo's bedside and grabbing the sickle-and-chain he had dropped from the second explosion. His face twisted at the sight of Tsuna's pained face, his boss still weak from sickness. Renz bowed, "До свидания и оставаться в безопасности, сэр. Я ухожу. (Goodbye and stay safe, sir. I'm leaving now.)" _I can't even remember how to speak proper Italian for a goodbye._

Renz hurried to the door. Quitely, he and Zero slipped into the hallway.

He never heard the soft whimper as Tsuna whispered weakly, "Renz…careful, please…"

Air whistled as his chain clashed with the force of a sword strike. Renz wrapped the blade in his chain, yanking it from his opponent's grasp to not waste a second and dove in with a slash of the sickle. He connected with nothing but dark air as the sound of feet hitting ground alerted him to the invisible enemy jumping back. Zero slapped his fin against the floor. _He's there!_ Renz rushed forward once more, feeling the satisfaction of his blade cutting through his goal and hearing the mystery person grunt in pain.

"**Not bad.**"

Renz growled at the empty praise. "Worried _шлюха? (=__whore, slut, hooker, harlot, tart, tramp)_"

"**No, just a tad upset right now.**"

Renz gasped as his wrist twisted and was slammed into the floor. He heard a pained squeal and thud as Zero was taken care of; the mist, his only form of sight in the hall, dispersed leaving him completely blind and vulnerable. "NO!" _I never 'saw' her, how did she get past my guard! ?_ He felt a trickle of foreign mist flames fanning out, the tell-tale signs of another illusionist's presence. _She had two people as back up._

The Vulpiani boss paid no attention to the mist's plea as she slipped into Tsuna's room. "I want a hanging pelt this time, Sergio, Loretta, not more litter on the floor like the rest." The door closed.

"Loretta, right? I'd be my guess you're the sly mist user who surprised me by hiding that boss of yours."

A minute passed as a small voice answered him. "I am and did."

"The irony of it all." Renz grunted as he stood again, retracting his weapon. "What are the chances of two mist users whose names mean 'laurel'?" Renz spread his own mist flames into the mix, ready for round two. "_You're going to pay for messing with the Vongola, our Decimo, and I._"

Sergio snorted at the false bravado. This man was easy to take down once before, how would this turn out any different? "Your confidence shouldn't be so high. You'll fail just as easily as the first time."

"_Wrong,_" Renz gritted his teeth. _Please let me make it in time to him._ "You caught me off-guard the first time. Now? Now I know, and it will be the end of you two."

_Live Don Sawada, for us._

**-SKY & C.V.-**

Camilla sighed in contentment, her eyes adjusting to the brightness until she grinned. Her prize, he prey, lying helplessly on his bed. She glided over to his side, staring down on the pale, porcelain face. "Ah Decimo, it's time to wake up for me." She emptied her coat pocket of a syringe, scalpel, and lighter onto the bedside table.

Nimble hands picked up the syringe first, playfully pressing out a milliliter of the favored drug for tonight. Murky brown opened as the liquid landed on his face, "It's like waking up to a nightmare all over again." _Except I truly am the victim this time, physically participating instead of mentally. I do even have the pleasures of being the instigator._

A wider smiled appeared. His voice was already hoarse and she hadn't even begun yet.

"But so much worse," her lips pouted as she plunged the hypodermic needle into his neck, satisfaction rolling off her in waves as his face twisted in discomfort. "_Now_ is this waking nightmare's beginning. So," she swiftly replaced the empty instrument for the scalpel, "I can't have you passing out on me during this Q&A. Let's hope those steroids keep you conscious and alert from the pain."

Buttons on Tsuna's night shirt popped as he stared towards the door, her voice still distorted in his ears.

"Where are your _real_ guardians? I'm not talking about those temporary fill-ins outside."

"Who knows?"

"That's no good, lying so soon?" She propped the scalpel in front of him, his tender face a centimeter away from the blade. "I suggest reconsidering your answer."

"Why?"

Camilla's brow furrowed as she frowned. He wasn't scared or showing any reaction to the threat in front of him, period. She dangled the scalpel directly in his line of sight this time; his eyes never **focused** on it once…_oh~!_

"Eh-he, hehe, ha, ahahahaha!" She couldn't help it and sat down on the side of his bed, roughly grabbing his face and bringing it up to hers to savagely kiss. She ripped the inside of his bottom lip open with her teeth, only to lap at the welling blood roughly and push him back into the mattress.

Tsuna groaned in disgusted pain. _My __**second **__kiss goes to a psychotic bitch about to torture me. Really?_

"_My_ lovely Mafia Don, simply delicious. Not just your blood and body," a thin, gray finger trailed down his exposed torso. "You never mentioned to me that you went blind. How naughty you were to leave me out of the loop." Her whisper sent a shiver down his spine. He had no contacts, no gloves, earpieces, and he'd have to calculate the recoil from using any hard flames.

"Wasn't that important. I don't know where _they_ are, every single one fled after the party." He should have evacuated the entire mansion: selfish. _More blood was spilled tonight than in my entire time as Decimo._ He swallowed the grunt from the slap to his cheek as a clawed hand held his face in a tight squeeze.

"I better be the sole thing on your mind tonight, not the self-pity towards your actions."

"Attention seeking bitch, didn't get enough parental love in your childhood, did we?" Tsuna bit his lip, agitating his already present wound. _No more unnecessary provoking, but I have to keep her detained here for the family's safety as long as possible._

She dug the scalpel further into his thigh. "Did I look like a dog to you when you were still able to see? I like my alias. Vixen truly is more applicable in my situation."

His pain was relieved when she removed her medical turned torture instrument. "Let's soften you up to be more," a tongue swiped over her lips, "**co-operative.**"

Slowly, the sharp edge cut through his flesh with her mantua; his jaw clamped shut. "Monster." She paid special attention to the 'M.' "Disgusting." There was a flare to the end of her cursive 'g.' "Useless, hopeless, selfish, mortal, inhuman, vulnerable." Every word sung from her mouth to him was carved deep into his skin: her human canvas.

And still Tsuna wouldn't utter a sound. He grimaced, cried without sobs, and cursed her in his mind, yet not a syllable left his tongue.

The red blade moved to his neck as she carved lightly, not wanting this word to kill him and her fun, but to also be able to be seen by everyone. In scriptive Italian, the word '_SINFUL.'_

"So pretty," she murmured. Her eye twitched in annoyance. _Still not saying anything?_

"You're incredibly boring, you know that right?" The blade in her hand twirled as the other grabbed the lighter, flicking it to spark a flame. The metal slowly heated over the open fire in her hand. "I'm going to ask one more question. You, and everyone else's, last chance for redemption." The lighter clicked shut and the flat of the blade was pressed diagonally over his closed left eye, before mirroring the first mark to create an 'X.' She pressed harder, forcing the blade deeper and blackening the burn on his skin, tiny cracks spreading out from the main burn like tiny spindles of spider web. _Vongola __Decimo__ indeed._

Camilla played around with the angry burn mark, creating her master piece: a permanent Roman numeral 'X' for ten on his face. "Tell me every secret of the Vongola and every location of each family member. Repeat all your passwords to your money and technology. That's my final request."

Tsuna could more than feel the forming blister that then burst under the hot steel as she toyed with him. _Don't play with fire my ass. If I were to tell you that information __**now**__, all of this family's sacrifices tonight will be in vain. _"…ah…"

Red lips cooed as they formed a cruel sneer. "A reaction, marvelous should I still care about one." She leaned forward, presenting an ear to his lips. "Let me hear your answer."

The brunette's chest heaved as his hand caught her, removing it and the blade from his skin. He opened his eyes one more time; he'd make damn sure amber would her the rest of her days. Reborn taught him how to play mind games to. Her fear was rejection, plain and simple.

"Look at me." The head turned, locking onto his face and gaze to humor him. "You _suck_ at this game, so no way in Hell." He smiled. "I may die," lips turned into his own signature smirk, condescending and cocky like his tutor's. "But at least _**I**_ didn't lose."

Reborn would be proud of him.

**-SUN-**

Battista Mantua knew his boss was blood thirsty when he drove up, but for her to do this? It looked as if the underworld's army marched to leave chaos in their wake.

The ground still held smoldering embers with flames reaching for the stars. Light was reflected off of broken glass from ravaged windows on the ground, further illuminating this Hellish night's blood bath. Bodies burned here and there against scarlet grass as skin flakes mixed with ashes to be caressed by sporadic, gentle breezes into the air.

The remnants of what looked to have been a bonfire on the roof drew his attention, helping to accent black cords formerly used to scale walls.

_Miss Camilla._ He wasted no more time, bolting from the car into the wrecked home of the Vongola Famiglia.

Ignoring the family and enemy scattered, he evaded any contact with the dead. Scaling the first set of stairs. He rushed through the house, moans barely registering in his ears when he spotted Diva on the floor. Running, Battista dropped to her side, gently feeling for a pulse. He doctor sighed in relief till he touched the back of her head, matted and still spilling blood. Her skull was cracked in the back: the worst place. _I can't stop though._

He merely got up to continue his pace to J-Hall. As he rounded the corner, a large body stood out on the wall opposite of J-stairwell's hidden doorway. "Renz," he approached cautiously. "Renz wake up, you can't sleep." The Vulpiani had crucified him, driving thick railroad tie nails into him.

A soft puff of air from one of the two Vulpiani connected to each other on the floor by a chain around their necks indicated her as an illusionist. Her last breath left and the 'real' nails wavered before dispersing. The Russian's body slumped into Battista as he lowered the black and blue man to the floor.

A shudder passed and then a small whisper. "…Mantua?"

Battista's lips twitched guiltily. "Yes, sorry I didn't get here earlier. Where's Don Vongola?"

"…X…Level…Camilla…she's 'lready there."

_Shit!_ Gently, he arranged the broken man on the floor. "I'll be right-"

Screams ripped through the silent air in painful bursts. _Decimo!_

Battista abandoned Renz immediately, leaping through the open door towards his boss.

**-SKY & C.V.-**

_Alright boy._ Twice, it had been twice today that this thing had made her seethe.

"I ALWAYS win!" She drove the blade into his naval, slicing upwards.

"Ahhhhh!"

Casting aside the Vongola's wails, a horizontal cut appeared across his pectorals for her to peel away the flaps and reveal his chest cavity. "Scream again for me," she hissed.

"Monster, demon, devil, incubus, beast!" She sliced each word with vigor onto the insides of his exposed, folded out flesh.

Tsuna choked as his body arched, "Gah! Argh-ah-!" He cried freely as the pain traversed from his chest to his limbs.

Camilla stood, frowning at her handiwork and the bloody mess. It wasn't enough, he deserved more-

The door burst open as Battista entered, the flames of sun alerting Tsuna. "…Dr. Mantua…"

Camilla laughed at his voice: a pitiful slut, hounding for something familiar was all the great Mafia boss was reduced to. "Didn't he tell you? I came up with Battista Mantua. That over there!" She jabbed a finger, "Can't you tell? His name is Lucio Vulpiani; a talented spy on the outer ring of our family!"

"Everything about you is a joke, the damn funniest I've had the pleasure of seeing, right Lucio?"

Lucio bowed his head, guilt tearing at him for Don Vongola. "Yes."

A scratchy voice cracked the tension in the air, crushed and laced with hurt. "…Is…it true…?"

Black irises lifted, "夜天使の交換 (Yoru tenshi no kōkan)."

Sky flames poured from Tsuna's body, concentrated in his muscles. His hand blurred before Camilla's arm was clamped on. "What-" The boss yanked her down, rolling with her bod onto his bed. A cry of searing, fiery pain escaped him when his organs and skin were jostled with the movement.

Black eyes widened. _He wouldn't…_ "I see." Her body jerked: throwing needles were embedded into every inch of her back up to the neck, some finding spots between her vertebrae with the force they were thrown with.

Camilla's eye lids drooped. "Of course, Yoru Tenshi no Kōkan, I take it that is how to say 'Night Angel's Exchange' in Japanese? That traitorous bast-"

Her voice was cut off by Tsuna's bare hand, covered in hard flames as he burned her mouth shut in repayment.

"No one curses **my Famiglia**," he rasped. "_Battista_ is my precious family member you didn't deserve."

And the vixen's bod became lax under cold, unseeing yet all-seeing amber eyes. Her last face would be the only one to show terror in the mortal world.

The dove was crippled but standing strong without his wings.

_Chapter 10:_

_La Perla Santos e La Ballata Dimenticato_

_(The Pearl Saints and The Forgotten Ballad)_


	10. La Perla Santi e La Ballata Dimenticato

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Chapter:** La Perla Santi e La Ballata Dimenticato _(The Pearl Saints and The Forgotten Ballad)_

**Word Count:** 3,201

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens)/ +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Severe/coarse language! and depressive thoughts/themes.

**A/N:** _**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE, YOU'RE ALLOWED UP TO 12 VOTES: Please Do So!**_ Thank-you everyone for the 21 reviews that I received for the last installment; chapter 9 was so _intense!_ Sorry for taking so long to update: I HATE school sometimes, you know? Wow, I love the emotion flowing through Reborn's last line. Also, there is a sensual scene in here, but it _**IS NOT YAOI.**_ Okay? You'll have wait for "Society, Shackles & Syndicates" for them to be that kind of attracted. Enjoy Chapter 10~

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

0-0-0

0-0

0

_It was a familiar scene: the family, their shadows connecting to his, and the fissures followed by the voice._

"_See, this-"_

That voice needed to shut-up.

"_No," Tsuna interrupted, this entire nightmare was incredibly stupid after what the Vongola Famiglia recently experienced, "they __**don't **__deserve me." His eyes trailed the shadows connected to his. "Do you not see how it's there shadows that feebly seek comfort in my own? And," Tsuna crouched, running his fingers through the crevice by his feet, "these fissures that separate us?"_

_The Vongola Decimo sneered in the direction of the voice, "I couldn't be more __**thankful**__."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsuna groaned in pain as his eyes opened to the darkness and Dr. Mantua turned around. "Don Vongola!?" The physician practically leapt to the incapacitated brunette's bedside. "Can you hear me? Are you in pain anywhere, even mildly?" There was a small click, "Can you follow this light for me? ...Damn it! Of course you can't, you're blind! What light!?"

Tsuna's mouth quirked upwards at his hysterics before frowning again, "I'm fine. How is everybody else, Lucio? How long was I out?'

Lucio flinched. "Don Vongola, I-"

"It's alright with me if you want to stay Battista Mantua." Tsuna's head turned to the side where he heard the scared man's voice. "Right, my Sun Guardian?"

Dr. Mantua's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-ye-yes!"

The Decimo smiled fully, "Then I'm the only one who needs to know. As far as the Vongola are concerned, you've been Battista Mantua since birth?"

_I can just imagine him vigorously shaking his head, but-_

"What of the family, my guardians, the mansion?"

Battista sighed, pulling a chair close before settling himself. "We lost about seventy-percent of the Vongola. The Vulpiani brought their entire family. In the week you've been unconscious, we've buried all of them in our cemetery."

"…How many?"

The doctor's brow furrowed, confused. "Well sir, about seventy-"

"I don't want a percentage," Tsuna's voice was tense and he closed his eyes tightly, "how many _people_ lost their lives?" _Because of me, damn it._

Battista hesitated. "We lost 1,125 people sir from our original strength of 2,000. 500 didn't fight and 375 survived the battle. Thus, 875 Vongola personnel remain; all of the Vulpiani were eliminated."

"And them?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Tsuna shot back, heart clenching in his chest.

"We don't want to worry you."

"Get over it." Tsuna's blind glare sent a shiver up Battista's spine. "You're going to tell me. I'm not in the mood to remain ignorant."

The physician fidgeted with his watch, giving into the suffocating pressure his boss faced him with: there would be no compromising on this.

"Diva," he started slowly, "had a head injury, but I was able to reverse most of the damage. However, she lost a few memories from her childhood and about five-percent of her reaction time. Renz will have scar tissue that will need to be removed from his healed crucifixion wounds but is otherwise fine. Fuuta has a broken left arm that is healing up nicely now, and has recovered from the infection that came along with his compound fracture."

Battista stared at the minute and hour hands of his broken wrist watch, ruined in his panic to administer aid to the Don a week ago. He didn't plan on fixing it, choosing to wear the dead time as a blaring reminder to his failure to the Vongola Famiglia head.

"Signore Machiavelli's legs are paralyzed. One of the Vulpiani injured not only his stomach but spine." The doctor gave a bitter grin to his boss. "He's quite adept at using his wheel chair and as authoritative as ever. He's already started manor restoration with it currently at eighty-percent completion, courtesy of help from the Cavallone family."

_My God, what have I done?_

"Lastly," the physician averted his own eyes from Tsuna' sightless gaze, "Andrea. She was on the roof where the helicopter she damaged crashed."

"**Please**," Tsuna bit his lip, blood spilling forth and the sun guardian made no move to stop him, "she isn't dead, right? She's alive?"

"Yes."

"…But?" Tsuna struggled to move into a sitting position.

"She was a beautiful little girl." Dr. Mantua dropped his head into his palms, keeping his dirty blonde hair clutched between his fingers. "But I wasn't able to erase and heal all the lacerations she received from the burning metal or the third degree burns over three quarters of her body. She also suffered from smoke inhalation and is still recovering in the ICU where we're monitoring her. Tomorrow, she's being moved into the standard admittance ward. In a week after that, she'll be able to come home."

Tsuna leaned back, vaguely registering his sub-conscious attempts to calm his erratic breathing. Every single one of them was injured. A young man with a broken arm caused by another, an older man undergoing surgery that never should've been needed, a young woman left with blanks in her precious childhood memories and at greater risk during a fight, a doctor who murdered his family for Tsuna's sake, an elder gentleman put into a wheel chair before his time and cutting away a portion of his youthful step, and a mere child with more permanent scars than a seasoned war veteran when she is only twelve. 1,125 precious Famiglia lost their lives, and their families lost them.

_What the hell? _The mafia don reached blindly to his left; he needed something to do, to throw. _What the hell is with this situation!?_ _WHY so many lives ruined or dead for me!?_ He found a get well vase and pitched it forward, shattering it into thousands of glass shards against the wall, scratching the white paint.

_My throat, it's burning._

Tsuna reached a hand up, moving a tracing finger right to left around his throat. S-I-N-F-U-L. _Oh._ The brunette chuckled darkly to the horror of Battista. It escalated to full out laughter, distorted and malicious as he threw his head back. _I get it; she was right! All those devilish words she inscribed in me-_ His sickening response was dying down as Battista watched him grimly. _–It's what I am._ His hand swiftly traced his scarred throat one more time and then fell back limply against the covers.

"Battista."

The doctor waited a moment more, "Yes sir?"

"Please inform Signore Machiavelli to continue restoration of the mansion, everything is under his continued supervision. And Dino," his caramel eyes narrowed, "to do what he will."

"Right away." The doctor moved towards the door but was halted by Tsuna.

"And Battista?"

The young practitioner turned to his boss, surprised crossing his features at the look of utter remorse marring his boss's face.

"Bring me the entire list of each deceased family member with a short bio on them and their remaining family in brail," he whispered. _They deserve this much, at the very least._

Battista chewed the inside of a cheek; hand on the door's brass knob. Why couldn't his Don experience happiness, why must this person be chained by sin to the Earth? Why…why did he have to be assisting his decay into the dark?

Why- "I understand." –does his mouth comply when this wouldn't cease the Don's suffering, but serve as a reminder?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dino and Donatello were both sitting, quietly discussing the mansion construction when Battista raggedly entered. Donatello glanced upwards to observe the young man before commenting. "Decimo's that bad, is he?"

The doctor carelessly let his body drop into a recliner, one again cradling his head. "I don't know what to do. It's like he's given up on something; he's broken. And that flame in his eyes, that glaring _glint_." Battista slowly looked up. "_They're_ taking away what makes Decimo irreplaceable. It's like a rubber band stretched too far. And I'm scared that after this…" Miserably, he returned to his initial position, "He'll snap."

Dino glared downwards, hands tightly grasped together. "What are his standing orders?"

"Signore Machiavelli?"

Olive orbs stay trained on the man. "Yes?"

"He said to continue the restoration of the mansion and that he'll leave it under your care."

"Ah, I see. Very well then, I shall."

"And me" Dino narrowed his eyes. _Regardless of what he says, I'm stepping in now._

"Don Cavallone," Battista looked up, "you, according to Decimo, may 'do what you will.'"

Dino blinked. "Is that so?" He muttered. This wasn't good even if it was what he was waiting for. Tsuna had given in; they were close to losing him. Battista was right.

Dino stood, phone out, up and called. The Cavallone boss muffled the speaker, locking gazes with Donatello until the call went through, alerting him with a click.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

If there was one thing Reborn hated, it was being bothered while on the job. The thing he despised more than just being interrupted was if it was when he was "occupied" at that moment.

Like now, participating in a gun shoot-out with members of the Mexican Syndicate constituted, in his books, as pre-occupied.

He ducked behind his adobe-wall house cover, glancing briefly at the cellphone illuminating his slacks' pocket and debating whether or not to answer.

It had better be good.

Sliding it out and sparing a quick glance at the caller I.D., _Dino?_, he pressed answer, hearing it connect. "Chaos," another well-made shot and a lifeless body fell cold to the ground. "This had better be important, useless-Dino, or it will be a bullet through _your_ head."

"…"

Reborn raised an eyebrow. Usually, even now, a threat like that would coax a reaction out of his former student.

"Reborn, you are to come back to the Vongola in Italy immediately."

"Who are you to tell _**me**_ what to do, **Cavallone**?"

Reborn coated the cocked bullet in sun flames, letting it fly. "Chaos shot." The bullet split, nailing the nine grunts who had foolishly attempted to overrun his hiding place.

"Tsuna's been put into the infirmary for the third time, needing stitches, the main house was almost razed to the ground and the Vongola lost about seventy-percent of the family."

The hitman froze. "You're telling me dame-Tsuna's hospitalized, the mansion almost fell, and we lost so many in the time I was gone?" Once in a blue moon did Reborn lose his composure; he was seething and worried beyond belief, even if his voice only reflected his anger. "Where were his guardians!?"

"They were never here." The mafia boss paused, mulling over his next words. "I haven't seen them in months and Tsuna refuses to tell me anything on their location currently _or_ what's going on between them."

Reborn growled through the phone in the back of his throat. "What else?" The hitman glared absently. This job was supposed to take around seven months and he was finished with six.

"It's not my pain to reveal."

"I'll be there in a week."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsuna stared blankly at the ceiling. All of his work was finished, any meetings were postponed, and he wouldn't be able to walk and leave his bedroom until tomorrow with Andrea coming home the next day.

The mafia boss ducked, dodging the bullet for his head and hiss at the crass motion of the stitches in his chest. His hand slid under the pillow, grabbing the pistol and aimed for the doorway.

"A little jumpy, eh dame-Tsuna?"

_What the- Reborn?_

Tsuna's eyes widened as the dark, slender figure of his tutor sifted through the doorway like a shadow, registering on his contacts. "Reborn." Tsuna focused on the suit clad man as he once again concealed his fire-arm, "Didn't you have a job for another month?"

Reborn glared at his student warily from under his fedora's brim, mentally tracing his student's face from the Italian script carved around his throat to the Roman numeral 'X' burned over his left eye. He could see wounds peeking out from the top of the brunette's night shirt. "I think you have some explaining to do, don't you, Tsunayoshi?"

The brunette winced on the inside. _He's furious if he's addressing me by my first name._ "I suppose I do."

Reborn grabbed the chair next to Tsuna's bedside, sitting down with none of his casual attitude beforehand. "Well?"

Tsuna looked away. "Don't you dare turn away: face me." Reborn studied Tsuna's face closer this time, noticing the tell-tale raised surface of contacts over his honey irises. He would ask later.

"How much do you already know?"

"Nothing except that the Vongola almost fell," the hitman growled, "and that your guardians weren't here and haven't been seen this past year or so."

Tsuna sucked in a shaky breath. _It is not painful. It does not hurt. _The brunette reached a hand forward but stopped, rethinking his action and deciding against it with his hand resettling by him on the covers. _I know I can trust you, but what does true trust look like now? It hasn't been _that _long and it's already fuzzy._

Reborn followed and hung onto each movement. What was he about to do before? "Tsunayoshi."

"You remember the Carmona family? And how I sent Chrome and Lambo to investigate? They were caught. We had to save them."

Reborn did remember the Carmona family. Their boss, Giovanni, was an eccentric freak to say the least.

"It was a predictable ambush. That was okay, but everything crumbled afterwards. Mukuro saw Chrome next to Lambo, hanging like carcasses from steel hooks. It set him and everyone else off." Tsuna grasped the duvet tightly, knuckles white. "He was going to shoot them…" Tsuna whispered faintly. "And then I _felt it_. I killed him; my hand went straight through into his heart."

Reborn's mouth tightened. He had really been hoping to be there for Tsuna's first kill, to prevent that look from haunting his student's eyes. The damage was already done now. "That's not all, is it?"

Tsuna grabbed his right hand, caressing the palm and feeling the slick red coating it like a second skin because of his choices. "They didn't take it well. I broke my promise and the trust they placed with me. Lambo and Chrome cried when they saw me after, Gokudera and Yamamoto were uneasy before turning it into contempt. I most likely shattered any hope Mukuro had gained in the world, and God only knows what I did to offend Hibari. Perhaps I screwed up some hidden expectation he had in me?"

"Continue," Reborn said softly for once, seeing the trembling, the nightmares, and the rejection his student had faced in his absence.

"Then Baldassare Anguissola caught all of them. I never figured out how, but it was the day an assassin made an attempt on me in the shower and Dino visited. I rushed there in Dino's car without backup. He had weapons in the back that I stormed the estate with. When I found them, they were all poisoned. We fought, but before I," Tsuna swallowed dryly, "_disposed_ of him, he spat a green chemical into my eyes."

Tsuna paused. _He's going to go ballistic. _"Can you lean in closer Reborn, where I can reach you?"

Reborn frowned and complied. Tsuna was-?

"And close your eyes, _please_." Reborn could hear the begging fourteen year old for the sake of his older, broken counterpart, and slowly let his eye lids fall shut. He trusted Tsuna and wouldn't judge the brunette boss. He had his verdict recited to him too many times already.

Reborn stiffened when he felt hands caress his face gently, smooth and calloused hands. They gracefully traced under his jawline, moving up and mapping from his cheeks to his forehead. As if they were made of glass, Tsuna used his thumbs to delicately feel Reborn's eyes lids, carefully taking note. The soft fingers moved to his mouth, memorizing the shape and width until he went on to Reborn's nose. Swiftly, the hand left his face only to return, lacing themselves through his jet black locks and back forward to his hairline and down his curly sideburns.

Reborn opened his eyes when Tsuna stopped, the black orbs widening in shock.

Tsuna was crying.

"Tsuna-"

"So this is what complete trust looks like again." Tsuna smiled twistedly. "I'm blind now, and it's been around a year since I've actually seen you. If photos didn't do you justice before, they certainly won't now."

.

.

.

What?

.

.

.

"You're blind," he whispered. It wasn't a question as Reborn stared numbly.

"It's alright. Spanner and Shouichi made contacts to help me 'see.' And, I trained with Dino for a month." Tsuna stayed leaning forward where his hands had now unconsciously drifted to desperately grasp at Reborn's yellow dress shirt.

The hitman said nothing, slowly maneuvering himself and Tsuna back onto the bed, him sitting straight up against the headboard with Tsuna curled into his side.

"After that, Fuuta, Diva, Andrea, Renz, Battista, and Signore Machiavelli started acting as my guardians, forming the _Notturna Angelo di Scambio_ with me. They were the ones to take command positions and help defend the mansion when I was sick against Camilla Vulpiani…" Tsuna's voice tapered off as he buried his head into Reborn's side further. "We lost so many Famiglia two weeks ago, and those six came with the Grim Reaper's breath of dying_ because of me_. Is it…"

Reborn could feel his former student's tears soak through, taking note that Tsuna left himself off of his real guardian's list of grievances.

"_**Is it wrong for me to feel so incensed towards them?**_"

Reborn softened his gaze further, it turning to a warm worried while focused on the closed door in front of his line of sight to give his student some privacy. He brought one arm up to draw Tsuna in as close as possible. "No, I'd be worried if you weren't by this point."

"Then-?"

"It's okay. Just this once."

And Tsuna crumbled, wailing shamelessly at the suffocating grief guilt and frustration strangled him with, for every life lost or altered because of him, and injury sustained by his beloved Famiglia for him. And just this once, because Reborn said its okay, it was to be expected, Tsuna cried for himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Reborn exited the room two hours later closing the door: one spent with Tsuna's tears and the other him listening to Reborn's heartbeat which ultimately lulled him to sleep. He could still feel the damp spot on his shirt.

Reborn found Dino further down the hallway leaning against a door frame. The boss caught sight of the tear stains. "Did he tell you?"

The Cavallone boss jumped, startled and unprepared for the hitman to break his cool composure enough to shove his fist through a portion of the wall. He quickly withdrew the hand embedded with splinters and wood, absolutely livid.

"Oh, Tsuna told me everything."

Dino hesitated, unsure of how to approach his ex-tutor. "So what now?"

Reborn's cellphone was already out and simultaneously dialing the numbers of the bastards Tsuna called family. He waited for all of them to pick up, ignoring their calls to ask him what was wrong.

Normally, Reborn was always one thing besides composed: classy.

His voice was searingly frigid. "**Get your sorry asses here now you little shits**."

Classy could go to Hell.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Chapter 11:_

_Un Sole Furente di Ira_

_(A Raging Sun's Wrath)_


	11. Un Sole Furente di Ira

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Chapter:** Un Sole Furente di Ira _(A Raging Sun's Wrath)_

**Word Count:** 2587

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens)/ +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Severe/coarse language! Depressive thoughts, angst, descripting imagery of injury/light gore?

**A/N:** I am more than sorry for such a long wait. If you're really curious about what's happened and why it took so long, PM me and I'll give you a rundown. I'm not really happy with this chapter, feels like a letdown now that this story is really starting to wind down. There are only four chapters left. ;] Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>0-0-0-0-0-0-0<p>

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0

0

* * *

><p>Reborn sat silently on a sitting room couch, waiting. The bastards had gotten his message and all moving to a central location before arriving by plane together.<p>

"Reborn-san." The hitman glanced to the side, seeing Fuuta. It still surprised him that the hay-colored young man would be the one to 'help' him, considering the man categorized the others as siblings too. It elated and frustrated him that only Fuuta was so loyal to Tsuna; someone who should have paled in that aspect compared to the 'guardians.' All they could do was point fingers and display their backs.

"Their flight has already arrived; they'll be here in twenty minutes." Fuuta closed his eyes. "Will you hurt them?"

"Yeah," Reborn grunted. "They aren't forgiven, not even all the way by him."

"Tsuna-nii said not to harm, only discuss if you must."

Reborn's eyes bore into Fuuta's. "You're going to **defend them**?"

The cloud flame user shifted uncomfortably before reaching a decision. "I'd be sick to my stomach if I did, in the end," he replied evenly.

Reborn smirked as Fuuta abided the unspoken cue to leave. The hitman removed the hand gun from his holster, glancing into its glossy finish. His face was reflected, eyes colder than normal, more the demon his mother gasped at when he opened his eyes for the first time and the irises bypassed the standard blue for pitch black.

He cocked his gun once. Standing, he placed the weapon back in its holster on his belt and followed after Fuuta. Twenty minutes? Just enough time to play devil's advocate with himself and qualify why _they_ wouldn't be dying today as they should.

Reborn sighed. He worked under a goddamned saint, that's the **only** reason why. The number one reason, only, and he had nineteen minutes, fifteen seconds left.

* * *

><p>0-0-0-0-0-0-0<p>

* * *

><p>Seven pairs of eyes followed the fifty or so construction workers swarming the mansion, taking in the newly implemented bare wood frames and catching sight of the black lawn patches coupled with the faint smell of washed out ash.<p>

"Remodeling?" Lambo suggested.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow as Gokudera sighed in irritation and faint anxiety. "Stupid cow, does this really look like house renovation to you? They're rebuilding: place looks like the damn aftermath of a war." He muttered the last part, speaking up on the other five's uneasiness out loud.

With new oak doors slamming shut, the group froze. The air was stagnant, baiting anyone who dared to enter.

"Someone's waiting for us." Yamamoto grimaced, hands already on his sword, a similar action taken by the others. It was ridiculous; this was their home. With the semi-comforting lie in mind, all seven removed hands from their respective arms and moved forward.

The gunshot was quick with a successive bullet following behind. Chrome let out a shrill gasp while crumpling to the floor with a bullet embedded in her left knee. Lambo only had time to glance before a copycat was lodged into his arm and through at the elbow, effectively causing pain and rendering the arm useless.

Ryohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto immediately stood with their backs to each other as Mukuro and Hibari were on opposite ends of each other alone.

"The hell was that?" Gokudera grit through his teeth.

"The beginning." Reborn oozed from the inner balcony's shadowed corridor.

"Reborn-san!" Ryohei glanced up, expecting a comrade against a pesky rodent.

A single, uncovered eye and blood thirsty barrel smiled back.

"Reborn-san?"

Gokudera felt uneasy after hearing Ryohei repeat the question, his back facing opposite to the sun flame users. Why would the hitman be…? The storm guardian clenched his jaw and stiffly turned his head.

The ex-sun arcobaleno was pointing his _gun_ at _them_. He had **shot** Chrome and Lambo.

Yamamoto had reached the unanimous conclusion, glaring. "I never thought you would turn against the Vongola, Reborn-san."

"Turn against? The Vongola?" Reborn echoed caustically.

The rain's eyes narrowed further with displeasured acceptance. "Unless Sawada sent-"

Reborn snapped before the insolent man finished, firing one round for the rain's head and launched himself immediately after off the railing, gun raised as a weapon. Yamamoto twisted around, dodging the bullet with ease and failing to take into account Reborn's incoming form. The hitman landed, swing his metal gun to hit the side of the former baseball player's kneecap and hearing the audible splitting of bone. Paying no head to the sharp intake of breath and whimper of the rain, his gun arm shot out to steady his body's fluid transition into an arched low sweep directed towards Yamamoto's uninjured knee. A sadistic satisfaction filled him as the force of the kick transfered and bloody edges exited the opposite end of impact.

The suit clad man allowed his spine to arch backwards, one leg coiled to kick the tonfa out of the wrist overhead and the weapon soared unaccompanied. Hibari growled, too far into the strike to pull back and ground his teeth at the carnivore's skill. A black pistol was already in the conjecture of his leg and groin. Reborn glared, sparing no wait for three bullets to tear through the flesh and bone of the cloud's pelvis and break the hardened calcium easily. Hibari fell, teeth bared as he snarled at the hitman. "_Carnivore!_"

Reborn glanced down in disgust before watching the movements of Mukuro, Gokudera, and Ryohei. "Really now?" He snickered. "You're all angry?" Reborn gripped Leon, feeling the small sledge hammer now in his grasp. "_Who_ the _hell_ gave you the right, I wonder?"

Reborn swung at Ryohei, exchanging blows as the boxer avoided the heavy blunt weapon. "Why, what is this about Reborn-san!?" The sun guardian bit his tongue when the iron end caught his wrist when attempting to deflect it. Reborn laughed, sending a quick left as a decoy. The white haired man caught it, preparing to retaliate when the sledge hammer came down on the middle of his collarbone close to his left shoulder, skin splitting by the force. The boxer fell to his knees and Reborn turned around.

"_Why_ am I doing this, for what reason?" The older man cracked his knuckles, approaching the storm and male mist guardians. "Crime and punishment." He glowered up from the brim of his hat, unconcealed hatred forcing the last two standing back a step. "Sin and atonement." Reborn stopped walking; removing his jacket and tossing it aside to unbutton his long shirt sleeves and roll them up. He clenched his fist. "Betrayal and family." Leon shifted into his original form in the breast pocket of Reborn's dress shirt as the tall man entered a fighting stance. "Consider this part of your many to come reprimands."

Reborn lunged.

Mukuro jumped back, leaving Gokudera in front. The storm guardian responded with throwing ten explosives as the assassin flipped backwards, the bombs harmlessly flying above and over him, missing. He pushed off from his crouch, seeing system C.A.I. up. Did they really think he was that weak? He was an ex-arcobaleno, the number one most skilled and **feared** hitman in the _world_. They were wary, but they weren't _scared enough_. Reborn cursed the former rain arcobaleno as he drew flames into a collection in his fist, rushing ahead simultaneously.

Gokudera stopped the beginning of his attack to defend again as Reborn made contact with the box weapons shield. Reborn grunted softly. _Maximum Canon!_

The silver haired Italian was thrown back as the shield shattered, sending shards to cut him before his concentration was lost and the box weapon disappeared entirely, reverting to its normal state. Reborn allowed a quick smirk before dodging left, a trident looking to meet his gut.

Angry eyes glazed with the pain of injuries watched the reaming three combatants.

"Kufu," Mukuro carefully eyed the man across from him while waiting for Gokudera to rejoin the fight. "Pray tell, former sun-arcobaleno, what it is exactly that we did?" His heterochromic eyes briefly passed over the crippled rain guardian. "I'm guessing it has to do with the Vongola?"

Reborn leaned back, flexing his fist. _No, of course not._ "Really, what gave it away?" The man bared his teeth. "Killers don't usually feeling anything, right? Rationally, at least?"

Mukuro's smirk faded, a bleeding Gokudera now beside him having seen better days.

"Imagine if you will," Reborn grit out, "that your boss is more humane than all of our humanity combined and tell me he doesn't feel the need to protect, suffer, and accept his own guilt."

"Baldassare and-"

A gun shot echoed as the illusionist eyed the fired bullet's malice to his cheek. "You're fucking hilarious, shorting changing yourselves like that with such undeserved generosity. Own up to your own conscious and look at the truth."

Reborn pushed forward, gun in holster as the end of an incoming trident found its way into his awaiting hand. The hitman pulled harshly, taking the unsuspecting guardian with it. Reborn grasped the wrist as his other hand located the connecting shoulder. Immediately, he had the male mist guardian down to the floor, eyes widening as he turned to catch a glance over his shoulder as a knee dressed in fine pant threads met his elbow. The bone broke and fragments tore through the flesh at the junction, the shards and pieces to continue biting into their exposure to the sharp air of the mansion. Mukuro grunted, moving and forcing his useless arm out of destructive hands. The last strings of flesh were severed on the serrated calcium of the compound fracture, leaving almost no connection between the arm and body.

Gokudera stayed on the floor knowing he wouldn't be able to out maneuver the man in his current condition, even accepting the heavy dress shoes' impact that surely broke the cartilage of his nose. Reborn's coal eyes met his muddled green ones.

"Arrogant, undeserving." Reborn's foot rested on the man's chest. "Filthy." He pressed down, breaking a rib or two.

Reborn swiveled his head, meeting the eyes of everyone. "A half-blooded brat who ran away with his tail between his legs; an idiotic baseball player too stupid to determine his own life's purpose and that couldn't recognize he was being used; a shitty child who should've been killed by his Famiglia for failing; a boxer more alone than he'd admit, not having anyone but his sister; a Chihuahua who would die for biting off more than he can chew; a girl abandoned by her parents who holds no meaning in the world; and a criminal who would be dead after torture by a couple of Famiglia's by now for taking his revenge over certain boundaries."

The suit clad man leaned back and pressed down again, taking and innumerable amount of ribs this round. "What worthless shit. Even if I hadn't come along, Tsuna still had a heart of gold at the beginning; he was still something _alone_."

"Gokudera." Reborn watch the man struggle to focus on his form through he pain. "You would have not found anyone to accept you. Only someone like Tsuna would actually befriend you and not judge such a dirty open secret like yourself."

"And why should I have to remind the suicide case why he's alive today? Tsuna shouldn't have bothered with you." Yamamoto flinched.

Reborn examined Ryohei. "You weren't satisfied? You got love, friends. He's the only one capable of giving unconditional love. And it was your hands that crushed it." The white haired man winced, seeing his bandaged fists.

"You tried to _kill_ him, Lambo. If he didn't let you live or you returned to the Bovino's without his death or a more intimidating name (Vongola) backing you, _heh-_" Reborn smirked. "The Bovino's would have had morning target practice with your body, fool."

"Needless to say," Reborn pointed out in dry disappointment to the cloud. "If Tsuna hand't grabbed hold of such a blood thirsty beast under his wing, someone stronger would have undoubtedly disposed of you. You'd never have had a teacher to reign in your brashness and people of Dino's former level would be something unobtainable. And acceptance has a nice ring, whether you openly acknowledge it or not." Hibari glared sideways, lips drawn over his teeth.

"That body is only a reality because you met him and he loved you like family." Reborn pointed to his own abdomen. "Everything in there, the fact that you're living? It's thanks to Tsuna. He personally searched for willing donors, all for you, and spoke to them just for a girl not worth her parent's or a charity's time." Chrome sobbed, the truth chilling.

Mukuro felt a familiar hatred for Mafioso churn as the hitman gave a face like **them**, that he was- "Expendable. Only Tsuna thought otherwise. Not many, Mafioso or civilian, would try giving a human experiment and murderer a second chance outside of jail, an institution, or Hell where you'll surely end up again."

Reborn stepped off the illegitimate heir underfoot finally. "Well?" The atmosphere was silent, tense, apprehensive, and perhaps the smallest part guilt ridden. "It astounds me that the two times he raises his hands to end a life- it's only to save seven wretched ones at too high a price. Never mind the convenient fact they were the scum of the Earth."

The man stopped his verbal assault, nowhere near completion, to look over behind him. An elderly man in a wheel chair, a horribly burned girl with an oxygen tank, skin still rotting and peeling, a tall man in a sling, a woman with wounds in various states of repair, Fuuta in the same condition next to her, and a worn out doctor Mantua behind them all. "Quite the cavalry," Reborn murmured. "How can I help, Fuuta? I'm not finished here."

Fuuta grimaced. "Yes, but Tsuna-nii asked that you only speak to them if you must. If we leave them any longer like this, someone will bleed out or die of a punctured lung." The hay colored man gave a pointed look towards Gokudera, struggling to breathe now and the entire collection of trash pale, resting in a mixed pool of blood, spread across and smeared on the marble entrance floor.

Donatello spoke up, evaluating the blood smears. "Not to mention the clean-up this will necessitate. I don't care for stains in a mansion under my care." His granddaughter followed with a not so subtle quip of 'except the things still breathing.' Donatello glared sharply, Diva bowing her head. "A maid must be refined, in _**all company**_."

Andrea drew closer to Renz who gave her a one armed hug and a quiet mutter of "I know," understanding her agitation in the former guardian's presence.

Mantua clapped his hand with a tired smile and garnered the attention of all present. "As amusing as it is for all of you to draw the situation out longer, he won't be pleased to learn they went six feet under **after** returning here. They need at least minimal care." He gave them a baneful once over. "And moving them is going to take some time, too."

Reborn chuckled, smiling. The hitman couldn't be more satisfied. They were excellent. Not physically stronger, but much more suitable.

They were absolute and his student was on the mend. The suit clad man cracked his shoulders, head for an exit leading back to Tsuna's room while fixing his tie.

Utterly pleased.

He waved a hand back in passing. "No, please, take your time."

Ah, damn. He was happier than he had been in long time, cutting the chains of an angel, everyone's.

* * *

><p>0-0-0-0-0-0-0<p>

_Chapter 12:_

_Riattualizzare Qualifiche_

_(Reenacting Qualifications)_


	12. Riattualizzare Qualifiche

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Chapter:** Riattualizzare Qualifiche _(Reenacting Qualifications)_

**Word Count:** 3321

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens)/ +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Severe/coarse language!

**A/N:** Yeah, so I unintentionally lied when I said there were four chapters left in Ch. 11. Turns out it's only two because I looked at my file folder for this instead of my story/chapter plot line where I apparently did a lot of condensing. My bad. So, welcome to the second to last chapter of this, what, two year long journey? Thank-you everyone for your support. I'm also a new high school Graduate, yeah! P.S. I've had this written for awhile, just not typed. I recently read the end of Chu-chan's 'Their Boss' and, well, it seems we both hurt Dino in the end! Totally unintentional, but hey, great minds think alike I guess.

* * *

><p>0-0-0-0-0-0-0<p>

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0

0

* * *

><p>"Are you really going to put off them meeting me?" Tsuna questioned suspiciously.<p>

Reborn felt the barest twitch of the corner of his mouth at his student's intuition. "You're still healing." It was true; the various scars with cracked scabs oozed, keeping his clothing constantly stained and a few of the burns turned out to be infected. "You'll give m' a scare, Decimo."

"Doesn't matter." Reborn raised an eye brow at that but said nothing.

"And they're still healing, too, I take it?" Reborn smirked.

"Not answering that, dame-student."

Tsuna rolled his sightless eyes, feeling a contact shift and rubbing it back into place. "Well then, Reborn, when are we going to meet them?" Tsuna leaned back in his desk, pen down to stretch and crack his back.

"_We?_"

"My family and I." Ah, as regretful to some extent as it was, and disturbing that it was himself that led to the change in a great soul, Reborn was pleased Tsuna learned.

"Soon, when they can all walk."

Tsuna felt a shift in the atmosphere. "…Tomorrow, huh?"

"Too soon?" Reborn was pushing boundaries, trying to rush this along.

"I've had _more_," Tsuna stressed, "than enough time to think about this _alone_ or in a hospital. I don't need more time." Tsuna coldly looked up. "I've wasted enough agonizing about it. It's always been okay, as long as I was the only one to suffer…"

Reborn opened his mouth to berate his student, but Tsuna intercepted his warning. "I'm tired, worn, worried, and drained. They involved too many others who were uninvolved and innocent. And honestly?" Tsuna gave a small hack between a cough and laugh, defeated but strong. "I'm through being a human shield for them to hide behind. But that doesn't mean they get away home free. They want to be scared and misunderstand my every intention? So be it. I'll give them something to flinch away from. I'll keep them away from me but they won't ever escape from here, the Vongola. They'll all die here." Tsuna gave his office a once over. "It's really the least they could do…" He muttered. _ The only favor they can return, for now. We all become demons in the end: Welcome to Hell._

Reborn felt a shiver down his spine, words so callous like his own and dangerously exemplifying his teachings coming into play. Tsuna hadn't followed but outgrown the footsteps of Primo. "Does it hurt?"

Amusement flitted across the Decimo's mouth. "I'm a patchwork case." Tsuna rubbed the family ring adorning his finger, "Yet I think they stitched me up ethereally." Tsuna looked at Reborn's coal eyes.

"A real work of art."

* * *

><p>0-0-0-0-0-0-0<p>

* * *

><p>The meeting room chosen was large, tucked away deep inside the mansion away from prying eyes, open ears and concealed intentions. Tsuna waited, letting Andrea make braids in his hair, longer than preferred with his recent bed confinement, as he made pleasant conversation with Diva and Donatello. The young girl was finally off oxygen and there were the barest signs of some hair growing even after the burns. The pendent Tsuna bought her stood out against her chest.<p>

Fuuta stood guard behind Tsuna's chair, a modified flame fire arm constantly touching his palm lightly. Renz was much the same, four S-class mist rings adorning his hands with his characteristic sickle-and-chain mostly tucked away, covered by his suit jacket. Mantua quietly spoke with him, eyes waiting on the door, as they burned time for the patients discharged this morning to arrive.

It was ten more minutes before the door cautiously opened as Tsuna watched closely, entertained as seven original guardians were transported in various states of repair, all technically unable to walk contrary to Reborn's earlier reassurance. Tsuna gave the hitman a side glance to his right, questioning.

"What?" The Vongola member shrugged, feeling no remorse for a lie a little larger than 'white.' "Three of so of them can walk unaided for the most part; grammatically, that counts as they." Reborn justified.

"**I** didn't _say_ anything." Tsuna chuckled as the occupants eyed him. _This feels good. I feel good._ It had been an unprecedented amount of time since he'd laughed sincerely: genuinely.

Reborn smirked. "Your eyes said otherwise."

"Eyes speak?"

"Don't get smart with me, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Said person laughed lightly before seeing everyone gathered and seated, apprehension coating one side and poorly concealed anger the other.

Immediately, all heads were bowed, even the ever proud Hibari if ever so slightly. Gokudera raised a shaking head. "We're so sorry, Juudaime."

Tsuna watched carefully. _Really?_ "Decimo, and raise your heads. It's hard to properly address all of you if you hide yourselves."

Confused eyes found him. "Decimo?" Gokudera echoed.

"That's right, Decimo." Tsuna tilted his head, off its previously resting position on his hand. "We're only this kind of famigila, certainly not trusted friends, correct?" The seven finally took in Tsuna's current state, oozing, infected wounds and the ever elusively carved 'SINFUL' twistedly drawing attention to his throat and neck. Chrome and Lambo started to sob softly as the remaining members felt sick to their stomachs.

"Andrea?"

"Yes, Decimo-nii?" The girl popped up over his should, glaring daggers before giving her full attention to Tsuna with her raspy voice asking, "What is it that you need, sir?"

"My contact case." The small maid nodded, blue hair swishing as she removed it from an apron pocket and guided the Vongola boss's hand to it on the table. Tsuna flashed his teeth softly before taking and removing his engineered corrective lenses. "Thank-you." Tsuna's eyes were now milky, unseeing and unfocused compared to the previously bright light brown. Mukuro and Hibari caught on immediately.

"Vongola, why are you blind?" Mukuro observed the damaged eyes, exhibiting outside abuse and concluding that this injury was fully intentional by the opposite party.

"_**Why?**_" Tsuna parroted acidly. "I can only imagine. You're good at that too, Mukuro, Hibari. Take your best guess, _please_."

"They didn't protect you…!" Gokudera knew he was similarly fully guilty, having lost every bond and ounce of trust with Tsuna by his own hands, but to know his boss was repeating past mistakes with his second choices again? He wouldn't let that happen-

Gokudera hissed stiffly, vibrant orange flames leaving a scorching burn to his cheek as the door behind him suffered the blunt of the hostility. A warning.

"They didn't?" Tsuna asked incredulously. _Who the Hell does he still think he is, what rights he still thinks he's privileged to? Curve your tongue, bastard._ "I was almost positive it was their screams I heard and their blood I've smelled the past weeks, swathing the mansion." He was livid. _How dare he imply any of them weren't here for me! Not here? Didn't they protect me, stand by my side, you hypocrites?_ Tsuna snarled, the tendons of his neck muscle tightening and cracking more scabs, pus simultaneously draining. "I'm **fairly certain** it's Andrea crying as her burns stick to her sheets and tear the healing skin at night, every night.

The aforementioned girl blushed and shifted embarrassed, unaware that Decimo had heard her pain. She was supposed to be strong. The girl's golden eyes widened as a reassuring, warm hand pat her head. She buried her head into Tsuna's shoulder, comforted.

"Or was I **mistakenly** miss-informed that Battista and Renz collapsed out of sheer exhaustion from the constant care of critical condition family and trying to reestablish some semblance of security order for everyone's safety?"

Tsuna bit his cheek harshly, feeling the frustration of human emotions and tears gather but refused to let them show anymore weakness and insecurity. If his family noticed anything, they said nothing. Reborn let it be once more.

"**Maybe** Donatello **hasn't** organized over a thousand funerals thanks to lives lost and Diva **hasn't** turned to comfort grieving families, **not** allowing **one righteously angry** person to 'lay a hand' on me?" _Everything, all of it, never should've happen if I was stronger, more resolute: if I wasn't naïve._ "Reborn once said this world would chew and spit me out mercilessly. What Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, don't like looking at the ugly bite marks?"

All of them flinched and Tsuna let his blind eye stare unwaveringly ahead, never turning to address the direction of the original question. "Why am I blind? Surely no one has forgotten Baldassare here?" Tsuna's hand unconsciously clenched, feeling the knife's sturdy handle and the dull weight of the sharp blade at the end. "The one I _killed_ in exchange for _your lives_."

"You thought the boss of an infamous poison trade spat something benign into my eyes for kicks?"

"Xarexyl." Hibari muttered under his breath, naming the disarming chemical favored on the black market currently.

"You've done your research," the brunette returned. "It was a guarantee I'd lose my sight unless I left you all to seek treatment immediately or if I had waited for sufficient back up as Dino suggested." Tsuna sighed. "I _didn't _though." It was a soft, almost unperceivable confession that rang clear as a bell in the meeting room.

"That's still not enough, Tsuna." Reborn leaned on Tsuna's chair. "Let's not forget Signora Vulpiani peeling back your chest cavity after cutting you open when you're sick with your Famiglia dying around you. I'm positive you can feel those empty slurs she carved into your flesh, still."

Tsuna clenched his jaw, feeling the phantom pain of Camilla's torture, but Reborn pushed further. "Mukuro, did the Estraneo and Vindice not do enough or have you forgotten your past pain that Tsuna alleviated?"

Mukuro paled with Chrome who had seen the memories when they shared a conscious body. Tsuna snapped. "That's not the point here, Reborn."

"Shut the hell up, Tsuna." Reborn was pissed, as if he hadn't already felt the necessity to relieve his anger a third time. "I didn't tutor a scapegoat.

Tsuna listened carefully for responses. _Fair enough_.

All Hell broke loose with Tsuna's family going to verbally assault the opposite party of the table.

_Warm._ Tsuna absently listened, still somehow stunned at how quickly his family formed a metaphorical and literal defensive line in front of him. _They love, trust, _want _me to stick around_.

Andrea spat. "Shut up bastard child!" Gokudera recoiled. "I've got more salt than you ever will, fucker! I know he's killed, we all do, we all have. If I wondered how Decimo-nii could live with himself afterwards, I should've killed myself first. We're all guilty of protection, the desire to save our loved ones, aren't we!?"

_That's right. I killed, and will again, if it means protecting my precious ones. Always._ Tsuna's eyes widened.

"It was unexpected, unnatural even when that was a side of Tsuna we'd never seen before. We were shocked, is that so weird?" Yamamoto weakly defended.

Donatello snorted dismissively. "I remember, Diva and I both with the exceptions of Signore Hibari and Rokudo, that Decimo has embraced each and every one of you, in suits, night wear, daily clothes, no matter what time or situation you came home in, and embraced you, blood splatters and all. His clothing still bares those stains, all of it, not a drop by his own hand, yet Signore Vongola accepted the hidden burden of it all."

Fuuta grimly met his superior's eyes. "Hibari-heichou," Fuuta drew himself up proudly as the new Cloud Guardian, "I didn't realize you were so weak." The beige haired man licked his dry lips, eyes sharp and ready for the ensuing fight he knew he was picking. "Worse than an _herbivore_, really."

Hibari bared his teeth, animalistic and tense. "_**De la Stella**_." There was a warning lilt in the Japanese man's voice.

"It wasn't a surprise; it was inevitable. And yet you viewed it with unwarranted disgust. How many bodies have you left in you wake since high school?" Fuuta challenged. "Middle school, even, before Tsuna-nii was ever involved."

Hibari looked away. "You're ranked twenty-fourth, you know? And Mukuro's fifteenth." It was a firm rebuttal. "Everyone else is in the five hundreds."

Fuuta glared. "But Tsuna-nii is 220,027 out of 220,421."

The statistic further proved what they all knew. "Hardly a mass murderer," Battista mused aloud.

"He made it quick." Renz gave Mukuro a pointed look the former mist couldn't refute. An unspoken 'unlike you' hung heavily in the air.

Andrea shifted. "I knew what I was getting into; I wasn't born into the Mafia or chose it initially." Andrea sniffled, a brief flashback of her parents, their untimely death, and the kind, gentle arms that held her close, whispering apologies for a sin they didn't commit no matter how much she yelled, screamed, and cried at them. Her gold eyes focused on Chrome and Lambo. "The same could never be said for either of you."

Ryohei clenched his fists. "We'll never be able to repay you." He should've listened to that ounce of doubt his conscious held, he, all of them, should've believed in Tsuna. Why had he been so **ignorant**?

"That's right." Battista affirmed. "It clings, doesn't it?" The smell of death, failure- guilt. "You'll never be able to right this, not for the rest of your miserable, undeserved lives."

"That's not true, because that's _exactly_ what they'll be doing, what it'll take." Every pair of eyes in that room found Tsuna. _Two more times left, once more now I'll steel myself. Impervious, not self-sacrificing._ "You'll continue, until you're unable to, to work for and protect the Vongola. Even after I leave and my heir takes over, after new guardians take their rightful places, until physically you're incapable and a hindrance." The murky honey iris drew across the room, seeing the shock so apparent and clearly on their faces with his disabled sight, somehow, so easily. "You will _help_ them, you will _serve _them, you will _belong _to the Vongola's bright future. Not to me, you all **owe it **to the people and lives we've all taken and lost to reform the Mafia."

Tsuna stood abruptly, his family collecting behind him in the following silence. "I'm no glorified soul and I wasn't meant to be idolized as a saint, it's partially my fault for not correcting the misunderstanding." Tsuna picked his way carefully to the door, standing tall. "But I'm done being a martyr for your convenience."

* * *

><p>0-0-0-0-0-0-0<p>

* * *

><p>His family dispersed after the door closed, pleased with the final verdict sans Diva who quietly slipped her hand into his, guiding him through the mansion.<p>

"Was I right?" He asked finally. _Even if I wasn't, there's no lie in the lightness of my heart right now, as if the chains fell right off._ Tsuna waited for a reply but received only a simple, light squeeze of hopeful reassurance.

Donatello interrupted, rounding a corner in his wheelchair in front of the blooming couple. "Signore Vongola?"

Tsuna was thrown off for a moment by the intrusion. "…Yes?"

"We are in need of an heir, and I whole heartedly approve of my granddaughter's choice. So, please, don't hold back on the family's account. We'll be waiting, if albeit impatiently." The older gentleman smiled cheekily.

Diva blushed but was more curious as to Tsuna's reaction. His face was crimson. Sure, he could be suave, but when it involved him privately on a personal level? That was asking for trouble.

"Isn't that a conversation to be held in private for the _concerned _party?" Tsuna groaned pointedly, hand over his crimson face out of embarrassment. He heard a faint chuckle and the wheelchair's retreating squeaks seconds later.

"Signore Vongola?" Diva called softly to obtain his attention again.

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna turned, hand tracing up her smooth arm and neck until he could gently cup her face in his hands. "If anything Signore Donatello implied is correct, I'd really prefer you call me that."

"… or Tsuna?"

"…I somehow feel I might as well marry your grandfather if your personalities are anything to go off of. Appearances taken into account, you're his female replication."

"Tsuna's cute for a nickname."

"I'm well into my twenties and-"

"It still applies." Diva cut in, a ringing bubble of laughter escaping her.

Tsuna smiled faintly but it fell just as quickly. "Then what's your opinion, future Mrs. Diva Sawada?" _Please, there's no going back for me._

"Truthfully," Diva collected her thoughts, "I don't think you can know if you were correct until the end, when all is said and done. You've made your decision, now you'll live with it. All we can do is wait and see what comes of it." She sighed softly. "The same way they've made their beds, now they'll lay in them."

Diva rested her forehead against his broad chest, Tsuna automatically wrapping his arms around her. "Regardless of the outcome, Renz, Andrea, Battista, Fuuta, grandfather and I will be by your side through of it, till the very end."

Tsuna rested his chin on top of her head. "Thank-you."

Reborn listened of to the side, glad the last item of this whole mess was resolving itself: confirmation.

Diva smiled contentedly. "We're both Famiglia and _family_, it's to be expected."

Reborn started walking away into the shadows, not willing to intrude further upon their privacy, a small, true smile playing the lips of his mouth. "That's right, Tsunayoshi, because you all are family. One small _infrazione della vita_ for their sake isn't strong enough to destroy that, not this time." Because it's only to be expected when you love something whole heartedly.

* * *

><p>0-0-0-0-0-0-0<p>

[_4 years later:_]

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

><p>Reborn watched from the hospital room corner he'd claimed for himself as family surrounded Tsuna and his wife. Diva glowed, holding their newborn girl with black, half-way spiky hair like her father's apparent from the downy tufts already present. Andrea gushed at the newborn while the respective males present kept a respectful, safe distance, mindful of every threat and guarantee of physical harm that left the second time mother's mouth mere minutes beforehand. Hindsight was a beautiful thing considering the result after their first born's birth.<p>

Tsuna lifted his two year old son, a brunette with straight brown hair and olive eyes a few shades lighter than his mother by the name of Ienobu Sandrino Sawada, to see the newest addition to the family. Ienobu was seated on the bed carefully with his mother to see properly.

"Well, Tsuna, what's the name you've kept hidden for so long?" Reborn took the bait willingly.

Husband and wife shared a glance before Tsuna turned to answer. "Renata Yumie Sawada."

Reborn was touched. They named their daughter after him, with a beautiful follow-up of Yumie… "Tsuna, how is 'Yumie' spelled?"

Tsuna held up a piece of card stock with the kanji for "helpful" and "serpent" on it.

Reborn leveled his gun with the father's head. "Tsunayoshi Sawada." He was ticked; after all he'd done, really?

Tsuna smiled, dropping the first card to reveal the one behind it with different kanji, hiragana out to the side for pronunciation.

Reborn's eyes widened in surprise. "Megumi…?"

Tsuna was clearly pleased, nodding and looking to said girl. "That's right. Renata Megumi: 'Reborn Blessing.' Reborn, I wouldn't have any of this family, love, or life without you shooting your crazed way into it. I'm thankful more thank you'll ever know, more than words can ever convey."

Tsuna watched Reborn carefully. "Because you're family too."

He couldn't believe the brat had heard him four years ago. Reborn felt his throat constrict, tilting his fedora down, signature smirk in place as his eyes misted a bit…

"_**Holy shit**_." Dino's eyes bulged as his mouth gaped, turning away from his god children and ignoring his grievous misuse of language in their presence. "Reborn's crying!?"

…and Reborn shot the Cavallone boss without a hint or remorse or hesitance, the stupid Bronco had a death wish and a reaper couldn't say no. He'd apologize to his god children later (a responsibility he begrudgingly shared with said idiot, even if two unaffiliated males went against the norm), at their uncle's funeral.

"_Reborn!_"

* * *

><p>0-0-0-0-0-0-0<p>

_Chapter 13 - Epilogue:_

_- La Menzogna che era Discordia Armonica –_

_(The Lie that was Harmonic Discord)_


End file.
